Digimon Adventure 03 - Em Busca do Espaço Zero
by Theodore Lumniere
Summary: Um vírus poderoso se espalha pelo mundo digital. Um digimon maligno toma para sí a luz da Digievolução, impedindo os outros de digivolverem normalmente . Daisuke, V-mon e os outros terão que encontrar uma outra forma de combater as trevas. Acompanhe essa história com personagens já conhecidos, alguns recém-chegados, onde todos buscam uma maneira de fazer tudo voltar ao normal.
1. Capítulo 1

Capítulo 1 - Seu tempo acabou

Por um instante, tudo ficou em silêncio. Com aquele intervalo, um grupo de digimons se embrenhou na floresta e continuou correndo desesperadamente em busca de abrigo. Seu líder, Gazimon, sinalizou com sua garra e fez com que todos parassem. Eles então se jogaram no chão, se escondendo no meio da mata.

"Será que ele viu a gente?" – Sussurou um Chuumon.

Tocando os lábios, Gazimon pediu silêncio. O Chuumon tapou sua boca e prendeu a respiração. De repente, ouviu-se o som do bater de asas se aproximando, acima da floresta.

Um Digimon dragão pairava a poucos metros do esconderijo deles. Suas escamas eram compostas de partes brancas e partes pretas com riscos azuis. Tinha garras vermelhas e dentes afiados à mostra. O dragão rosnou e retomou seu rumo para o céu, sumindo da vista dos Digimons que estavam abaixo das árvores. O bater de asas foi ficando cada vez mais distante, até que finalmente ninguém conseguia mais ouvi-lo.

"Ele se foi?" – Perguntou Sukamon. – "Será que desistiu?"

Pouco a pouco, os digimons ganharam coragem e saíram de seus esconderijos. Todos queriam se reunir novamente, mas estavam atentos a qualquer sinal do inimigo que os estava perseguindo.

"Esperem, fiquem quietos." – Disse Gazimon – "Vou ver se é seguro lá de cima."

Com um salto, ele se agarrou num dos galhos de uma árvore e começou a subir até o topo. Escondido no meio das folhas, ele não conseguiu encontrar qualquer indicação de onde o Digimon dragão podia ter ido. O líder do grupo franziu o cenho.

"_Isso não é bom..."_ – pensava – "_Um Digimon daquele tamanho não poderia ir tão longe tão rápido. A não ser..."._

Tremendo só de pensar naquela possibilidade, ele olhou para cima.

Como uma bala, o dragão negro estava com as asas fechadas em um mergulho vertical. Ele se aproximava rapidamente, com os olhos amarelos fixos no lugar onde eles estavam escondidos. O dragão rugiu de maneira ameaçadora, deixando Gazimon paralisado de medo.

"Pessoal...Corram..." –o líder sussurrou para si mesmo .

Os outros também ouviram o rugido. Entraram em pânico. Não tinham para onde ir. Não podiam ver nada além das arvores à sua volta.

"PESSOAL!" – gritou Gazimon – "ELE ESTA VINDO! CORR..."

"**Power Metal!" – **urrou o digimon dragão.

Naquele instante, várias esferas de ferro foram disparadas contra a árvore onde Gazimon estava escondido. As esferas se chocaram com o alvo, desintegrando- o em questão de segundos.

"GAZIMON!" – um Digimon gritou.

Mas ninguém teve tempo de lamentar a morte do amigo. Quando estava prestes a se chocar com o chão, o Digimon dragão abriu suas asas, pousando com um estrondo na clareira que seu ataque havia acabado de criar.

Sem piedade, o dragão dilacerou os digimons mais próximos com suas garras, enquanto os que sobraram começaram a fugir de medo. Os corpos perfurados se desfizeram, de modo que foram reduzidos à forma de dados.

Nesse momento, das costas do Digimon dragão, surgiu um garoto. Ele deveria ter uns 15 anos. Tinha um cabelo castanho e olhos verdes. Vestia uma camiseta branca com uma jaqueta por cima. A jaqueta e a calça eram pretas, assim como suas luvas e botas.

O garoto tinha um olhar indecifrável em seu rosto. Olhava para os dados dos Digimons derrotados como se não sentisse nada por eles. Carregava em suas mãos um tipo de dispositivo, o Digivice. Ainda nas costas do Digimon dragão, o jovem ergueu seu aparelho para cima com o braço direito, dizendo em voz alta:

"Digi-data! Scan!"

Então, o Digivice começou a brilhar, criando uma linha de luz branca entre si mesmo e os dados dos digimons. O garoto se manteve firme até que seu dispositivo absorveu o que restava das criaturas que havia acabado de derrotar.

"Droga..." – praguejou o garoto, olhando para o aparelho em suas mãos –"Não é o suficiente... Dorugamon!"

"Certo!" – respondeu o Digimon Dragão.

Com o garoto segurando firme seu colarinho, o dragão não perdeu tempo. Saltou alguns metros de distancia, indo de encontro aos digimons que tentavam fugir. Com uma investida, perfurou o peito de todos que viu pela frente. A cada novo Digimon destruído, o humano erguia seu Digivice e absorvia os dados.

Sukamon e Chuumon foram os últimos a sobreviver ao massacre. Eles tentaram se esconder pela mata, mas o Digimon dragão os encontrou com facilidade. Num ato de desespero, Sukamon empurrou o amigo para longe, protegendo-o de um ataque que teria atingido os dois.

"Não!" – gritou Chuumon, chocando-se contra uma árvore. –"Sukamon!"

Mas era tarde demais. Vendo o último de seus companheiros se contorcer de dor e desaparecer no ar, o pequeno Chuumon começou a chorar. Dorugamon virou-se para ele, mas hesitou em atacar.

"Hibiki..." –Murmurou o digimon dragão –"Eu não sei se eu posso..."

"Mas...Porque..." – soluçava Chuumon –"O que... são vocês?"

O garoto nas costas de Dorugamon saltou, pousando ao lado de sua montaria. Ele não conseguia ignorar o medo e o desespero nos olhos do pequeno Digimon à sua frente. Fechou seus punhos, tentando conter a raiva que sentia de si mesmo.

"Meus amigos..." – Chuumon silabou baixinho –"Porque? Você..."

"Enquanto tiverem o D-vírus..." – respondeu o garoto, se aproximando com cuidado – "Não posso deixá-los viver..."

"Você os matou..." – continuou o pequeno Digimon –"VOCÊ OS MATOU!"

E então, sem pensar nas conseqüências, Chuumon tentou agredir o garoto que estava à sua frente. Surpreso, o rapaz se jogou para trás, apoiando suas mãos no chão. Pouco antes de alcançar seu alvo, o atacante foi atingido por uma esfera de ferro e imediatamente reduzido à forma de dados.

Sem aviso, começou a chover. O garoto ficou de joelhos, observando os dados flutuantes. Ele baixou a cabeça, em silêncio, perdido em seus pensamentos. Dorugamon bufou, mas preferiu não se pronunciar. Algum tempo se passou, sem que nenhum dos dois tivesse coragem de dizer nada.

Finalmente, o jovem ergueu seu digivice mais uma vez, absorvendo os dados de Sukamon e Chuumon. As linhas de luz se dissiparam, deixando ele e o dragão ao seu lado finalmente sozinhos.

Com o corpo brilhando em uma luz amarela, Dorugamon retornou à sua forma Seichouki, Dorumon. Ele então se aproximou do humano ao seu lado, que desviou o olhar de maneira pensativa.

"Hibiki..." – murmurou Dorumon –"Qual é, Hibiki! Você está bem?

"Estou... É só que..." – respondeu o garoto –"Eu me pergunto se o que estamos fazendo é certo... Você acha que ela nos perdoaria se soubesse, Dorumon?"

"Eu não sei..." – disse o Digimon – "Mas você sabe que temos que continuar, não é?"

"É claro..." – o rapaz confirmou – "É só que... Eu não quero que isso se torne fácil..."

Respirando fundo, o menino se colocou de pé. Olhou uma última vez na direção onde a pouco esteve o corpo de Chuumon. Pensou em todos os digimons que havia eliminado. Deixou-se levar pelo pesar e pela culpa de não poder fazer nada para ajudá-los. Ele começou a ir embora, deixando para trás aquelas lembranças dolorosas.

O temporal começou a piorar. Um vento soprou forte, levando muitas folhas para longe. Dorumon apressou-se e se colocou ao lado do garoto. Vendo como seu parceiro estava triste, o Digimon perguntou:

"É mesmo, Hibiki! Amanhã não é o seu primeiro dia?"

"Suponho que sim..." – Respondeu o humano, desanimado. – "Mas nós não temos tempo para...".

"Ei! Hibiki!" – o Digimon resmungou – "Você vai dar o seu melhor amanhã, não vai? Sem essa cara feia?".

Os dois pararam de andar por um segundo.

"Obrigado, Dorumon." – disse o garoto, se abaixando para ficar na altura de seu Digimon. –"É bom lembrar que estamos nisso juntos.".

O rosto de Dorumon ficou ruborizado e os dois ficaram sorrindo em silêncio por um tempo. Logo em seguida, o temporal começou a se acalmar. No limite do horizonte, um arco-íris brilhava no céu. O humano e seu Digimon se perguntavam se aquele era um sinal de que as coisas iriam melhorar...

(...)

Tailmon bocejou, evidentemente entediada. Estava apoiada em uma árvore que ficava no pátio do colégio onde sua parceira, Hikari Yagami, estudava. As duas haviam combinado de chegar mais cedo naquele dia.

Pelo que a Digimon felina sabia, aquele seria mais um dia para tentar tirar uma soneca na sombra, enquanto os parceiros dos outros digiescolhidos ficavam brincando e conversando até que a aula terminasse. E para ela esse pensamento não parecia muito animador.

"Bom dia, dorminhoca!" – alguém a cumprimentou.

O susto que levou foi tão grande que acabou desequilibrando-a. Com habilidade, ela prendeu seu rabo na base de um galho e impulsionou-se para cima. Deixou escapar um suspiro de alívio por não ter caído.

Foi só então que ela percebeu que os Digiescolhidos haviam acabado de chegar no prédio. Patamon e os outros digimons escalavam a arvore para vir até ela. O olhar ameaçador da gata encontrou os olhos de Chibimon, o parceiro de Daisuke.

"Dorminhoca, né?" – repetiu a gata, de maneira irônica. – "Ficou maluco? Quer que alguém nos encontre aqui?"

O pequeno digimon desculpou-se rapidamente, mas não parecia estar muito arrependido do que havia feito. Pelo contrario, parecia estar suprimindo a vontade de rir enquanto pensava em algo mais divertido para fazer.

Tudo o que Tailmon pôde fazer foi suspirar e fechar os olhos. Era exatamente daquilo que ela estava falando.

"E por falar nisso, onde está o Daisuke?" – ela perguntou.

"Eu não sei." – afirmou Chibimon – "Disse que tinha que voltar em casa para pegar alguma coisa..."

"Claro..." – resmungou a gata. – "Já estou até vendo. _Como sempre, Motomiya, atrasado de..._"

A parceira de Hikari interrompeu sua fala, erguendo suas orelhas para o alto. Havia um cheiro estranho no ar. Do tipo que era familiar para ela, mas não conseguia se lembrar de onde.

"O que foi?" – perguntou Chibimon –"Não fique brava, eu prometo que não te chamo mais de..."

Assim como Tailmon, ele e os outros Digimons perceberam que tinha alguma coisa errada. Os cinco subiram para o ponto mais alto da árvore, de onde tinham uma boa visão do pátio e do prédio onde seus parceiros estavam.

"Não resta dúvidas..." – a Digimon felina confirmou, olhando em direção ao colégio – "Isso é cheiro de Digimon!"

(...)

Daisuke sorriu triunfante. Mais uma vez, o líder dos novos digiescolhidos conseguiu ficar na mesma turma que seu amor platônico, Hikari. O rapaz dava pulos de alegria enquanto se dirigia para a sala de aula a passos largos. Não queria chegar atrasado naquele dia.

"_Beleza!_" – pensou ele, pouco antes de cruzar a porta –"_Esse ano eu com certeza vou conquistar a Hikari! Não vou perder para aquele babaca do Take..._"

Para sua surpresa, todos os seus colegas já estavam na sala de aula. Todos riram baixinho dele, sabendo o que viria a seguir. O professor se aproximou de Daisuke e olhou para ele de maneira severa, dizendo:

"Como sempre, Motomiya, atrasado de novo."

"Desculpe-me, professor, não vai acontecer novamente" – prometeu o garoto, fazendo uma reverencia.

"Sei..." – resmungou o professor, descrente – "Ande logo e arrume um lugar, quero começar logo."

Daisuke se apressou e buscou com os olhos o par de carteiras onde Hikari estava sentada. Quando encontrou, sentiu seu coração quase parar. A mesa ao lado da garota já estava ocupada, por ninguém menos do que seu "rival no amor", Takeru Takaishi.

"_MAS QUE DROGA!" – _Daisuke reclamou em seus pensamentos –"_Na mesma turma que ele de novo?_"

O garoto escolheu então um par de mesas vazio que estava ao lado dos dois. Jogou a mochila de qualquer jeito sobre a mesa e afundou a cabeça sobre ela. Hikari e Takeru o cumprimentaram educadamente, mas tudo o que ele fez foi erguer o rosto, resmungar alguma coisa de volta e se recostar na carteira.

"Certo, vamos dar início à aula!" – exclamou o professor –"Vocês ai atrás, podem parar com a brincadeira?"

Os jovens que se sentavam nas ultimas fileiras se desculparam, interrompendo a conversa imediatamente.

"Excelente." – o professor continuou – "Temos muito que ver hoje. Mas antes, gostaria de lhes apresentar um novo aluno que acabou de ser transferido à nossa classe..."

O murmúrio inevitável começou. O professor foi até a porta e convidou o recém chegado a apresentar-se. A turma de Daisuke ficou observando um garoto da idade deles entrar na sala e se curvar respeitosamente, dizendo:

"Muito prazer. Meu nome é Hibiki Yuuki."

(...)

Na hora do intervalo, Daisuke, Takeru e Hikari se uniram a Iori Hida e Miyako Inoue, já que os cinco digiescolhidos estavam em turmas diferentes. Eles conversavam tranquilamente enquanto caminhavam em direção ao lugar onde seus digimons estavam escondidos.

"Então você tentou abrir o portal para o Digimundo?" – Perguntou Daisuke.

"Sim, mas não consegui" –respondeu Hikari – "Já havia falhado no computador de casa, então achei que um do nosso colégio iria funcionar."

"Mas ainda assim é estranho." – afirmou Iori, pensativo –"Pensei que o D3 fosse o suficiente para abrir o portal."

"É, é estranho não ter dado certo" – disse Takeru, de acordo – "Só que eu não entendi, Hikari, é porque você tem tanta pressa de voltar pra lá."

"É, bem..."—começou a garota.

Ela hesitou por um momento, insegura do que devia dizer. Como não lhe restou alternativa, resolveu então contar aos amigos sobre os pesadelos que vinha tendo recentemente. Eles a encaravam com um olhar assustado, enquanto ela descrevia os horrores que presenciava toda noite em seus sonhos.

"Sinto que não temos muito tempo..." – murmurou Hikari, preocupada –"Precisamos abrir o portal de alguma forma, antes que..."

Ela não teve coragem de continuar. Eles interromperam a caminhada um momento depois que perceberam que Hikari estava tremendo. Takeru tomou a mão direita da garota e pressionou contra suas próprias mãos. Seus olhos se encontraram por um momento e o loiro disse:

"Não se preocupe. Nós vamos encontrar uma maneira de nos levar ao Digimundo. Eu prometo."

O rosto de Hikari ficou corado. Nem percebeu que havia parado de tremer. Ela sorriu, soltando sua mão das do garoto. Daisuke ficou só olhando, se mordendo de ciúmes. Miyako observou a cena com um sorriso perverso em seu rosto, enquanto Iori verificava se nenhum outro estudante do colégio havia seguido o grupo.

Logo em seguida, os cinco cruzaram o pátio e começaram a chamar pelo nome dos seus digimons. Depois de algumas tentativas, não tiveram nenhuma resposta.

"Ué?" – questionou Miyako, confusa –"Para onde será que eles foram?"

Antes que alguém pudesse responder, a forma Seichouki de Chibimon, Veemon, caiu de cima da árvore. O Digimon dragão desabou sobre o próprio parceiro, o que acabou amortecendo sua queda. Aparentemente, havia acabado de digivolver.

"Pessoal!" – exclamou Veemon – "Que bom que chegaram!"

"Espere aí, o que houve?" – perguntou Iori – "Onde estão os outros?"

Todos ficaram surpresos assim souberam que havia um Digimon dentro do colégio. Veemon afirmou que ele havia ficado para alertar os digiescolhidos assim que fosse possível, enquanto os outros tinham ido procurar dentro do prédio.

"Certo, Veemon. Nós nos separamos e vamos atrás deles." – Disse Daisuke, determinado – "Mas primeiro, dá pra me fazer um favor?"

"Claro Daisuke!" – Veemon respondeu –"O que?"

"Sai logo de cima de mim, caramba!"

(...)

Miyako avisou que iria até a sala de professores para tentar distraí-los até que o Digimon estranho fosse encontrado. Hikari foi até a sala de informática, onde Tailmon tinha ido procurar. O restante do grupo se dividiu, procurando por algum sinal de seus companheiros.

"Temos que evitar uma luta." – afirmou Takeru – "Se entrarmos em uma batalha com um Digimon por aqui, vamos acabar destruindo o colégio."

"Tem razão." – concordou Iori – "Mas ainda sim, para passar despercebido por todo mundo, não pode ser um Digimon muito grande."

"Heh, não me importa o tamanho!" –riu-se Daisuke, confiante –"Nós vamos é chutar o traseiro dele para fora daqui!"

"Por aqui!" – indicou Veemon.

Depois de se certificar que as outras classes estavam vazias, os três garotos seguiram o Digimon dragão até a turma que Daisuke e Takeru estudavam. Quando entraram, encontraram as mesas totalmente reviradas, com papeis e mochilas espalhadas pelo chão.

"Mas, o que houve aqui?" –quis saber Daisuke.

Iori chamou atenção para uma mochila verde que estava se movendo. Veemon colocou-se na frente dos rapazes, preparando-se para uma batalha. No momento que resolveu atacar, Patamon colocou o rosto para fora da mochila, lutando para recuperar o fôlego.

"Takeru!"—gritou Patamon –"Ele esteve aqui!"

"O Digimon?" –perguntou Takeru –"E vocês lutaram com ele, Patamon?"

"Bem..." – murmurou o Digimon, meio sem jeito. –"Não exatamente. Eu meio que fiquei preso na sua mochila e esbarrei em algumas coisas..."

Takeru se aproximou e ajudou o seu Digimon a se livrar da mochila. Olhou de novo para a bagunça à sua volta e se perguntou como eles conseguiriam explicar aquilo tudo aos professores. Do meio de uma pilha de papéis surgiu Upamon, olhando para todos com cara de inocente e dizendo:

"Eu juro que não fiz nada, Iori!"

Enquanto o restante do grupo ria daquela situação, Takeru escutou algo estranho. Os outros se calaram por um instante, aparentemente também incomodados com o barulho. Era como um chiado agudo que durou não mais do que alguns segundos, e depois desapareceu.

"Ei, pessoal. Vocês ouviram isso?" – perguntou o garoto. –"Pessoal?"

Não houve resposta. Daisuke e os outros estavam inertes, como estátuas. Patamon saltou para a cabeça de Takeru, apoiando-se sobre o chapéu do garoto.

"Takeru, você também está se sentindo estranho?" – perguntou o Digimon, preocupado.

"Patamon,veja!" – murmurou Takeru –" Eles não se movendo! Ei, pessoal!"

O garoto e seu Digimon tentaram, em vão, reanimar o grupo. Tocaram os ombros de Daisuke, sacudindo-o para ver se ele respondia. Depois de várias tentativas, não conseguiram move-lo nem mesmo um centímetro.

De repente, o D3 de Takeru começou a brilhar com uma luz amarela,fazendo com que o garoto tomasse o aparelho nas mãos. Uma linha de luz ligou os D3 de Daisuke e de Takeru, se extinguindo rapidamente. Logo depois, Daisuke e Veemon começaram a se movimentar, olhando confusos para os lados.

"Ué, mas... O que foi?" – quis saber Daisuke—"Nos estávamos conversando e..."

Antes que Daisuke pudesse terminar, todas as lâmpadas da sala estouraram ao mesmo tempo, deixando eles no escuro. Os dois garotos se abaixaram por reflexo, tentando se proteger dos cacos de vidro.

"Daisuke!" – exclamou Veemon, tocando no ombro do parceiro – "O vidro não está caindo!"

"Mas que conversa é essa, Veemon?" – silabou o garoto, ainda abaixado –"Não tem como o vidro não..."

Mas Daisuke estava enganado. Os digiescolhidos e seus digimons observavam, estarrecidos, os pedaços da lâmpada quebrada flutuarem a alguns metros do chão. Alguns muito próximos do rosto dos garotos, mas sem nunca terminar de cair. Como se não houvesse gravidade que puxasse os objetos para baixo.

"Mas..." – começou Daisuke –"O que está acontecendo?"

"Takeru!" –Chamou Patamon –"Olha lá fora! Aconteceu com eles também!"

Daisuke e Takeru se aproximaram das janelas, enquanto eles e seus Digimons olhavam para o lado de fora. E o que viram a seguir foi a cena mais bizarra que já haviam visto.

O jogo de futebol dos estudantes estava parado. Cada jogador estava congelado em uma posição mais curiosa que a outra. Outros jovens que conversavam e caminhavam pelo colégio também não se moviam. A árvore no pátio estava inclinada, mas não havia vento que a estivesse soprando daquela maneira e nenhuma de suas folhas era derrubada de seus galhos.

"É como se o tempo tivesse parado..." – observou Takeru.

O mais estranho era o sol, que estava totalmente coberto, como em um eclipse. Estava tão escuro que eles podiam jurar que já havia anoitecido.

"Pera aí!" –interrompeu Daisuke –"E quanto a Hikari e Tailmon? Elas estão bem?"

"A Hikari disse que iria se encontrar com Tailmon na sala de informática." –Lembrou Veemon.

"Hikari!" – gritou Daisuke, saindo da sala correndo.

"Daisuke, espera!" – pediu o digimon dragão, indo de encontro ao parceiro.

"Ei, vocês dois!" – gritou Takeru –"E quanto ao Iori e Upamon?"

Mas Daisuke e Veemon não escutaram, pois estavam correndo para longe dali. Takeru suspirou, sabendo que essa imprudência era típica da personalidade do amigo. Tentou reanimar Iori assim como fez com Daisuke, apontando o seu D3, mas não funcionou. O loiro retirou seu chapéu e o pressionou com força, contendo raiva por não poder fazer nada pelos dois.

"Takeru! O que está acontecendo?" –Perguntou Patamon.

O loiro recolocou o chapéu, sacudindo a cabeça. Quando se acalmou, respondeu:

"Eu não sei, Patamon. Mas tenho a impressão de que vamos descobrir logo..."

(...)

No caminho para o laboratório de informática, Takeru e Daisuke se esbarraram com Miyako e se assutaram ao ver que ela, Poromon e os professores também não se moviam. Quando chegaram à sala que ficava no final do corredor, Patamon e Veemon se aproximaram, tentando espiar para ver o que estava se passando lá dentro.

Estava escuro, então não dava para enxergar muita coisa. O que era possível saber era que um dos computadores estava ligado. A luz vermelha do monitor estava fazendo sombra no corpo de uma pessoa, que estava de pé com o rosto virado para a tela.

"Você não pode fazer isso!" – gritou um rapaz, de dentro da sala. –"Nós tínhamos um acordo!"

"**Você tinha um acordo com **_**ele**_." – retrucou uma voz grave –"**Eu não sou **_**ele**_."

"Como é?" – o rapaz questionou, confuso –"Quem é você?"

"**Não lhe interessa**." – a voz grave respondeu –"**O que importa é que eu farei o que for preciso para ter o que eu quero.**"

"O que for preciso!? Você tem idéia do que você fez?" - perguntou o garoto, se exaltando.

"**Eu eliminei os obstáculos que estavam te atrapalhando**." – Continuou a voz grave –"**Agora, você está livre para servir à minha vontade!**"

"Me recuso!" –berrou rapaz, perdendo a paciência –"Não faremos mais o seu trabalho sujo!

A voz grave riu diabolicamente em um tom que fez Daisuke e os outros gelarem até os ossos.

"**Se você se recusar...**" –disse a voz grave, com desdém –"**Seu mundo nunca voltará ao normal. E se continuar a me desobedecer, matarei as duas humanas que tenho comigo!**"

E depois daquela fala, a tela do computador apagou, deixando todos no escuro novamente. O jovem que estava dentro da sala acertou uma mesa com alguma coisa, xingando com todos os nomes que conhecia.

"O que faremos agora, Hibiki?" – alguém perguntou para o rapaz.

"Como se tivéssemos escolha, Dorimon..." – respondeu.

O garoto se aproximou da tela do computador. Ergueu um objeto com o braço direito e apontou para o monitor, dizendo:

"Digital Gate! OPEN!"

De repente, o monitor ligou sozinho, brilhando intensamente. Por reflexo, o grupo de Daisuke desviou o olhar, enquanto o rapaz que estava dentro da sala era sugado pela tela do computador, desaparecendo sem deixar vestígios...

(...)

**Continua!**

**Dicionário do capítulo:**

Seichouki – "Criança", Nível de evolução dos digimons que precede à forma Seijukuki(campeã).


	2. Capítulo 2

Capítulo 2 – O conto do Lorde Gekomon

Depois que tudo ficou mais calmo, Daisuke tomou coragem e passou pela porta entreaberta. Os outros o seguiram de perto, atentos a qualquer inimigo que representasse alguma ameaça.

Depois de uma rápida inspeção no recinto, tudo o que eles encontraram na sala foi um único computador ligado. Por algum tempo, ninguém teve coragem de dizer nada.

"Vocês acham que Hikari e Tailmon foram procurar em outro lugar?" – questionou Daisuke.

"Acho que não." – respondeu Takeru. – "Não esbarrei com elas em nenhuma sala do colégio e ela não iriam juntas lá para fora."

Patamon e Veemon murmuraram em concordância. De fato, o único lugar onde as duas poderiam estar era na sala onde eles estavam agora. Mas elas não podiam ser vistas em lugar nenhum.

O pensamento de Takeru retornou para a voz grave e a estranha conversa que eles ouviram agora pouco.

"_E se continuar a me desobedecer, matarei as duas humanas que tenho comigo." –_ repetiu o loiro, pensativo. – "Espere, você não acha que uma dessas humanas pode ser Hikari, não é?"

O líder dos Digiescolhidos arregalou os olhos enquanto os digimons prenderam a respiração. Se o loiro estivesse certo, era um sinal de que as Hikari e Tailmon estavam em perigo.

"Eu não gosto disso, Takeru." – disse Patamon, se apoiando no chapéu do parceiro – "Aquela voz grave me assusta."

"É, foi mesmo perturbador." – Takeru comentou – "Imagino de quem seriam aquelas vozes..."

"Acho que você devia deixar essa sua boca calada." – exclamou Daisuke, grosseiramente –"Não precisamos ficar com mais medo do que já estamos..."

"Quer dizer que você também sente medo, Daisuke?" – provocou o loiro, sorrindo.

"Qual parte do "Boca calada" você não entendeu?"

Takeru assentiu, tentando segurar a vontade de rir. Hikari tinha razão, era muito fácil deixar o líder dos digiescolhidos irritado.

"Nós temos que salvá-la!" – exclamou o ruivo de cabelos espetados. – "Mas como nós vamos saber pra onde ela foi?

Como se respondesse àquela pergunta, a tela do computador se iluminou com uma luz azul, assustando o Veemon e os outros. Depois de um breve momento para recuperar do susto, Takeru se aproximou do monitor com cautela, até que murmurou:

"Você só pode estar de brincadeira..."

O mapa do Digimundo estava aberto ali. Era uma superfície quadriculada, onde cada área era representada por um quadrado específico. Estava um pouco diferente do mapa que eles usaram para entrar e sair daquele mundo quatro anos atrás.

Na parte norte do mapa, uma das áreas estava piscando em vermelho. Com a seta do mouse, os garotos clicaram uma única vez sobre o quadrado correspondente, e uma nova tela se abriu:

"É o portal!" – exclamou Veemon –"E está aberto!"

Daisuke retirou o D3 azul do bolso e ia apontá-lo diretamente para o monitor, quando Takeru o segurou pelo braço.

"Espere, e se for uma armadilha?" – perguntou o loiro.

"E você por acaso tem alguma idéia melhor?" – retrucou o líder.

"O que eu sei é que tudo isso está muito estranho..." – disse Takeru, soltando o braço do colega –"Talvez seja melhor pedir ajuda para o Ken, ou para o Koushiro..."

"Eles não virão..." – resmungou Daisuke – "E mesmo que viessem, não saberiam dizer onde a Hikari está."

Sem lhe dar ouvidos, Takeru tomou em suas mãos seu D-Terminal. Era um aparelho como um mini-computador, mas que era possível carregar nos bolsos. O garoto tratou de escrever uma mensagem pedindo ajuda e enviou para todos os digiescolhidos que conseguiu se lembrar. Ainda assim, quando guardou o dispositivo no bolso, seus pensamentos voltaram para Hikari.

Veemon e Patamon baixaram a cabeça, sem saber o que dizer. Claro que todos estavam preocupados com a garota, mas não era disso que Takeru estava falando. O loiro estava com a sensação de que alguma coisa estava errada desde que ouviu sobre os pesadelos da irmã de Taichi. Eles não sabiam, porém, o quão perigoso estaria por lá.

_"De qualquer forma, eu tenho que protegê-la."_ – pensou Takeru – _"E essa pista é o melhor que nós temos agora..."_

"Eles podem não saber, mas aquele garoto que estava aqui sabe!" – afirmou Daisuke, já convencido de que era verdade – "E aposto que o portal que ele abriu foi esse aqui! Você vem comigo ou não, Takeru?"

"É, vamos lá, Takeru!" – exclamou Patamon.

O loiro olhou uma última vez para a janela do lado de fora. Seus pensamentos o levaram até sua mãe, seu pai, seu irmão Yamato e todos os seus outros amigos. Por um instante, imaginou se todos estariam congelados também ou se, como ele, tinham escapado de alguma maneira. Por fim, os garotos ergueram os seus D3 para a tela e em alguns instantes, os quatro atravessaram o portal que os levaria para mais uma aventura inesquecível.

(...)

Tailmon abriu os olhos. Ainda estava meio zonza, sem conseguir enxergar direito. Aos poucos, a visão foi clareando. Ela encontrou forças para se levantar e tentar descobrir onde estava.

Estava rodeada por um tipo de cúpula. Uma semi-esfera redonda de vidro que não tinha nenhum tipo de abertura, com a base fixa no chão. Dentro da esfera era havia uma pequena fonte de luz, mas do lado de fora estava tudo escuro e nublado. A digimou felina se aproximou do vidro e bateu de leve algumas vezes. Era uma superfície bem sólida, apesar da aparência. Para todos os efeitos, ela estava presa ali dentro.

Do lado de fora da cúpula era ainda mais estranho. Não dava para enxergar nada, o que a fez presumir que havia anoitecido. O céu, porém, não tinha lua nem sol. O chão não tinha árvores, nem montanhas, nem prédios, nem ruas. Só havia um monte de nada. Um terreno vazio em que não dava para enxergar um palmo além do vidro, com uma névoa que cobria qualquer direção que ela olhasse.

"Onde estou?" – perguntou Tailmon –"Será que estou no Digimundo?"

"_**Aqui não é o Digimundo.**_" – uma voz grave respondeu.

O tom daquela voz deixou os pelos da Digimon felina eriçados. Era como se a própria morte estivesse sussurrando em seus ouvidos. O medo que começou a sentir era algo fora do normal. Pensou em chamar Hikari, mas lembrou-se que estava presa ali, sozinha.

"_**Este é o Espaço Zero.**_" – continuou a voz – "_**É o meu mundo e, ao mesmo tempo, a fonte de todo o meu poder...**_"

"Quem esta aí?" – gritou Tailmon, olhando para os lados –"O que você fez com a Hikari!?"

"_**A humana está viva. " **_– silabou a voz, em tom de ameaça – "_**E se você concordar em me servir, não precisará mais dela.**_"

"Do que está falando!?" – berrou a Digimon felina – "Eu quero ver a Hikari AGORA!"

Como se respondesse ao seu apelo, uma luz se acendeu logo à frente da cúpula de Tailmon. A luz iluminava um cilindo de vidro, de onde a digimou pode ver o corpo de uma garota flutuando no ar aparentemente desacordado.

"Hikari!" – chamou a Digimon felina – "Hikari!"

"_**Ela não vai escutar você**_" – Disse a voz, com desdém.

Tailmon batia no vidro, desesperada, mas nenhuma resposta veio de sua parceira. Quando tentou atacar o vidro para se libertar, uma corrente elétrica a atingiu no peito, arremessando-a para longe. Contorcendo-se de dor, a gata levantou-se com dificuldade e atacou o vidro novamente. Tudo o que conseguiu foi outro choque, o que a fez desistir daquela idéia.

"_**Você pode não entender agora...**_" –disse a voz áspera—"_**Mas vai aprender a obedecer ao seu Deus. Por hora, deixe-me ouvir os seus gritos de desespero...**_"

Naquele instante, o mesmo tipo de corrente elétrica que atingiu Tailmon começou a percorrer o cilindro da garota. Ela começou a berrar de dor, enquanto tudo que sua parceira Digimon podia fazer era observar a cena sem poder fazer nada.

"_Se pelo menos eu pudesse evoluir..._" - lamentou-se a gata em seus pensamentos.

"_**Vai ter que me perdoar...**_" – silabou a voz – "_**Intrusos acabaram de atravessar o meu portal. Devo me encarregar de remover esse lixo pessoalmente...**_"

E a voz se calou, deixando Tailmon naquela situação terrível. Lágrimas escorriam de seus olhos enquanto ela observava o sofrimento da menina à sua frente.

"Taichi..." – murmurou a Digimon felina –"Takeru... Qualquer um... Por favor, nos ajude..."

(...)

"As roupas mudaram!" exclamou Daisuke.

O garoto de olhos castanhos se inspecionou, surpreso. Agora, estava com uma blusa branca por baixo de uma jaqueta vermelha simples que cobria até os cotovelos, botas e shorts azuis. Ainda manteve suas luvas amarelas e os óculos que recebeu de Taichi sobre o cabelo ruivo espetado.

Takeru nem reparou que tinha crescido tanto. Suas roupas tinham um visual mais vivo, com uma camiseta e botas verdes e um short marrom. Manteve o chapéu que também usava na outra aventura cobrindo o seu cabelo loiro e seus olhos azuis.

Em seguida, os garotos e seus digimons resolveram observar melhor a área ao seu redor, na esperança de descobrir em que lugar do Digimundo o portal havia sido aberto.

A primeira impressão que tiveram foi a de estarem entrando em bairro do antigo período Edo do Japão. As pequenas casas tinham as paredes feitas de madeira leve, com portas que deslizavam para o lado se alguém quisesse entrar. Havia alguns becos que separavam uma casa da outra. Mais à frente, as ruas convergiam em um grande palácio oriental.

"Espere um pouco..." – murmurou Takeru – "Patamon, já não vimos isso em algum lugar?"

"Eu estava pensando a mesma coisa..." – respondeu o Digimon— "Mas onde será que eu já vi isso antes?"

Enquanto examinavam os espaços entre as casas, Takeru reparou que, em um dos becos, havia um bueiro.

"Eu sabia!" – exclamou o garoto, apontando direto para o beco –"Esse é o vilarejo dos Otamamons e dos Gekomons!"

Na hora, todos se lembraram do que aconteceu naquele local durante suas aventuras anteriores. Na ocasião, eles estavam sendo perseguidos por uma multidão de Digimons enfurecidos, que haviam se tornado escravos do Digimon Kaiser. Para escapar, eles acabaram se escondendo em uma rede subterrânea, descendo por um daqueles mesmos bueiros. A lembrança os fez rir um pouquinho.

"Mas, da última vez, havia vários Floramon e Mushmon vivendo por aqui." – lembrou Veemon –"Para onde será que eles foram?"

O vento soprou nos ouvidos do grupo, enquanto a pergunta de Veemon pairava no ar.

Eles continuaram andando por um tempo até que Daisuke ergueu seu braço e pediu para todos pararem. Ignorando as perguntas que estavam lhe fazendo, ele tocou os lábios pedindo silêncio e se aproximou cautelosamente de um beco logo a frente.

Dois pequenos digimons anfíbios estavam encolhidos no final daquele beco. Ambos tão desatentos que não repararam na aproximação dos garotos.

"Acha que eles já foram embora – tama?" – perguntou o primeiro Digimon.

"Como eu vou saber – geko?" – silabou o segundo, tentando falar mais baixo –"Isso não teria acontecido se eu não tivesse te escutado – geko!"

"Mas a gente precisava de comida – tama!" – contestou o primeiro –"Não tem mais ninguem na cidade, então ninguém vai se importar se nós..."

"Ei!" – chamou Daisuke, se aproximando dos dois –"Com licença, podem repetir o que disseram sobre..."

Antes que ele terminasse, os dois digimons escondidos no beco gritaram. Sem dar tempo do rapaz se explicar, eles passaram voando pelos quatro e saíram correndo rua abaixo.

"E olha que eu ainda pedi licença!" – irritou-se o garoto.

(...)

Takeru e os outros acabaram encurralando os fugitivos em uma esquina próxima ao palácio. Os dois digimons se abraçaram e começaram a chorar, gritando juntos:

"Por favor! Poupem nossas vidas! Não estamos infectados, nós juramos!

"Ei, calma aí!" – disse Takeru –"Não estamos aqui para machucar vocês!"

"Vocês são Otamamon e Gekomon, não é?" – perguntou Patamon.

Engolindo o choro, os dois digimons anfíbios não tinham a menor intenção de largar um do outro. Ainda encaravam os digiescolhidos e seus parceiros com um olhar desconfiado, até que finalmente reconheceram os garotos.

"Então é verdade – Tama!" – exclamou Otamamon –"São os humanos que vieram aqui há muito tempo – Tama!

"Os digiescolhidos – geko!"– relembrou Gekomon – "Mas o que estão fazendo aqui –geko?"

"Estamos procurando por uma amiga." – disse Daisuke, retirando uma foto de Hikari do bolso direito. –"É essa garota aqui. Vocês a viram?"

Os dois digimons deram uma boa olhada na fotografia, mas sacudiram a cabeça em sinal negativo.

"Espera um pouco, Daisuke! De onde você tirou essa foto da Hikari?" – perguntou Takeru, tentando esconder sua surpresa.

"Er, bem..." – respondeu o líder, com vergonha –"Eu meio que carrego comigo... Sabe, pra dar sorte..."

O loiro não gostou nada daquele comentário. A idéia de que Daisuke estivesse andando por ai com a imagem da garota no bolso o incomodava. Porém, quaisquer que fossem seus pensamentos, Takeru guardou para si mesmo.

"Nós não vimos essa humana – geko..." – continuou Gekomon –"Mas se tinha mesmo algum andando por aí, já deve ter sido capturado por Reapermon– geko."

"Reapermon?" – disse o grupo de Daisuke, todos ao mesmo tempo.

"Como assim – tama?" – questionou Otamamon – "Vocês não sabem o que está acontecendo – tama?"

Foi a vez dos digiescolhidos balançarem suas cabeças, negando a resposta. Os dois digimons anfíbios encararam os quatro, sem conseguir acreditar na ignorância deles. Por fim, Gekomon levantou-se e disse:

"Não é seguro conversarmos aqui – geko. Sigam-nos até o palácio – geko."

(...)

"Pegue aqui, Hibiki." – disse Dorumon, entregando para o parceiro algumas frutas.

"Obrigado, Dorumon." – respondeu o rapaz.

Ele separou a comida em dois montes. Um menor para si e um maior para o seu parceiro Digimon. Colocou então os dois montes em uma mesinha improvisada com galhos e folhas, enquanto ele e Dorumon se sentavam no meio da floresta para comer.

"Ei, isso é injusto, Hibiki!" – afirmou o digimon, olhando para o tamanho do seu monte –"Você devia comer mais um pouco!"

"Estou bem." – disse o garoto –"Será pior se você não tiver energia para evoluir quando nós precisarmos."

Era um argumento válido, mas não impediu Dorumon de continuar tentando convencê-lo do contrário. Como sempre, Hibiki era bastante inflexível. Não aceitava "não" como resposta. Franzindo o cenho, o digimon acabou desistindo e decidiu comer.

No meio da refeição, o garoto sentiu um leve mal estar. Guardou aquela sensação para si até o ponto que não pôde mais suportar. Respirando com dificuldade, acabou quase desmaiando. Com um movimento rápido, Dorumon saltou para frente de seu parceiro. Segurando-se no pescoço do Digimon, Hibiki sacudiu a cabeça e recuperou os sentidos.

"O que foi?" – perguntou Dorumon, visivelmente preocupado – "Hibiki, está tudo bem?"

"Não foi nada..." – o garoto respondeu – "Vão precisa mais do que isso para..."

Mas ele não conseguiu terminar de se gabar. Tossiu duas vezes, tapando a boca com as mãos. Seu parceiro Digimon lhe encarava, preocupado...

"Já chega Hibiki!" – pediu Dorumon –"Você não está agüentando! Se continuar absorvendo o D-virus no seu corpo, você não vai conseguir controlar..."

"Eu ficarei bem!" – afirmou Hibiki –"Eu preciso fazer isso e você sabe!"

"É assim que você quer salvar a Kiara?" – berrou o digimon –"Se deixando consumir pelas trevas?"

Só a menção do nome "Kiara" fez o garoto gelar. Por vezes, ele se esquecia que Dorumon podia compreendê-lo melhor do que qualquer pessoa. Pensando nisso, ele baixou a cabeça, procurando escolher bem as suas palavras.

"Não importa o que aconteça comigo." – murmurou o rapaz, por fim –"Se for necessário, eu me atirarei no poço mais fundo. Mergulharei na própria escuridão. Eu vou tirar ela de lá. Não pretendo me sacrificar, como ele fez..."

Acabou não terminando sua fala. Ele começou tremer descontroladamente e uma única lágrima escapou de seu rosto. Dorumon se aproximou e colocou a cabeça sobre o seu ombro.

"Ei, Hibiki." – murmurou o digimon –"Estamos juntos nessa. Nós vamos salvá-la juntos, certo?"

"Claro, parceiro." – sussurou o garoto, tentando se acalmar –"Nós iremos..."

O céu começou a escurecer rapidamente, o que fez Hibiki interromper a fala. Os dois podiam ouvir claramente uma risada maligna ecoar na floresta de todas as direções. O som das risadas foi se afastando, até um momento que não podiam mais ser escutado. Enxugando o rosto, o rapaz levantou-se e encarou o seu parceiro. Os dois sabiam o que aquilo significava.

"Ele saiu do trono... O que pode ter acontecido!?" – indagou Hibiki.

Sem esperar a ordem, Dorumon saltou no ar e seu corpo começou a brilhar com uma luz dourada. Hibiki ergueu o Digivice em suas mãos.

"Dorumon Shinka!" – "Dorugamon!"

Com um rugido, Dorugamon levantou vôo, derrubando algumas árvores no processo. Hibiki saltou, com sua jaqueta preta se sacudindo no ar e aterrissou nas costas do parceiro evoluído. O rapaz se segurou no pescoço do dragão, enquanto os dois desapareciam naquela escuridão.

(...)

"Mas que traição é essa - geko?" – vociferou o gigante TonosamaGekomon – "Porque - geko? Tantos dos nossos morrendo para esses ordinários, e vocês trazem DOIS deles à minha presença - geko?

O Lorde dos Gekomon batia os pés no chão com tanta força que fazia todo o seu palácio tremer. Daisuke e seu grupo estavam em um grande salão, sentados sobre o chão, enquanto esperavam o resultado daquela discussão. Gekomon e Otamamon se abaixaram, tentando se proteger da ira do seu lorde.

"Ei! Não fique bravo com eles! –gritou Daisuke, se colocando de pé – "Somos nós, os digiescolhidos, não se lembra? Nós ajudamos vocês na época do Digimon Kaiser!

O lorde olhou o garoto de cima a baixo, como se não tivesse idéia do que ele estava falando.

"Até que é verdade..." – Patamon sussurou baixinho para Takeru –"Mas que eu me lembre, Daisuke foi quem sugeriu cortar o cabelo do Lorde para remover a espiral negra..."

O loiro e seu Digimon estavam se segurando para não rir. Veemon os encarou com um olhar curioso, enquanto Daisuke lhes lançou uma carranca, como se soubesse do que eles estavam falando.

"Isso foi há muito tempo – geko!"—protestou TonosamaGekomon –"Vocês já nos fizeram muito mal para me pedir clemência agora – geko!"

"Mas o que nós fizemos de mal?" –quis saber Daisuke – "Temos o direito de saber do que você está acusando a gente!"

O digimon ergueu sua sombrancelha gigante, encarando os garotos de maneira suspeita. Não saberia dizer se eles estavam só fingindo ignorância ou se estavam falando a verdade. E, para todos os efeitos, só havia uma maneira de descobrir:

"Muito bem – geko. Vou lhes dizer porque estou acusando vocês – geko." – o lorde anfíbio respondeu.

Daisuke se sentou ao lado de Veemon e de Takeru, e o grupo passou a escutar atentamente as palavras do soberano. Otamamon e Gekomon engoliram o seco, se juntando ao grupo deles.

E então, a história teve início. Aparentemente, o Lorde Digimon e seus servos viveram pacificamente por muito tempo depois da época do Digimon Kaiser. Questionado sobre o que aconteceu com seus servos, os Gekomons e Otamamons que povoavam o vilarejo, o Lorde dirigiu aos garotos um olhar deprimido.

"Tudo começou quando esse Reapermon apareceu - geko" – continuou o lorde –"Ele se proclamava o novo Deus do digimundo e exigiu que todos nós o adorássemos – geko. Nós negamos e ele começou a espalhar um tipo de praga maligna. Disse que iríamos provar do seu poder – geko."

Daisuke e os outros engoliram o seco. O Lorde Digimon respirou fundo e depois retomou a fala:

"Foram tempos difíceis - geko. Vi muitos dos meus queridos Otamamon e Gekomon adoecerem e desaparecerem para sempre. Nunca chegaram a retornar como Digitamas. Com medo, nos fechamos neste castelo para tentar nos proteger daquela ameaça, mas não foi o suficiente - geko."

Gekomon e Otamamon estavam segurando a vontade de chorar, mas não conseguiam deixar de se emocionar com o relato de seu líder.

"Com o tempo, restaram poucos de nós – geko". –prosseguiu o gigante – "Reapermon apareceu novamente, mas continuamos a recusar suas exigências – geko. Furioso, ele nos fez uma ameaça. Afirmou que, se não fossemos servi-lo, não tínhamos nenhuma utilidade para ele - geko. Então, ele enviou seu emissário até nós. E esse mensageiro das trevas nos exterminou, um a um, como se fossemos animais, até que só restamos eu e esses dois - geko."

Ele apontou para Gekomon e Otamamon, que moveram a cabeça, em sinal de concordância. Os garotos e seus Digimons ficaram em silêncio.

"E esse mensageiro? Quem é ele?" – perguntou Daisuke, quase adivinhando a resposta.

Tonosamagekomon encarou o garoto com um olhar acusador.

"Um humano – geko." – afirmou o lorde –"Uma criança com vestes negras, e um tipo de aparelho igual ao que vocês carregam - geko. Montado em seu dragão, dizem que ele foi o responsável pela maioria dos Digimons que pereceram – geko. O chamam de Cavaleiro Negro. Aos poucos, ele está eliminando digimons em todas as partes do Digimundo - geko."

Todos ficaram em choque. A idéia de que um Digiescolhido estaria por aí, assassinando digimons inocentes era absurda. Takeru e Daisuke se entreolharam, quase que adivinhando os pensamentos um do outro.

"Daisuke..." – murmurou Takeru –"Você acha que o Ken pode..."

"Não!" – contestou Daisuke – "O Ichijoji nunca faria uma coisa dessas, ele..."

Suas palavras se perderam ao lembrar-se da época em que Ken Ichijoji se proclamou o Digimon Kaiser. Pensou em todo o sofrimento que os Digimons tiveram que enfrentar por conta daquelas atitudes horríveis. O líder dos digiescolhidos tentou afastar aquelas lembranças de sua mente, convicto de que Ken era seu amigo e esse problema era parte do passado.

Veemon ia dizer algo para animar seu parceiro, quando o chão começou a tremer. O barulho de uma pequena explosão pôde ser ouvido do lado de fora do palácio. Alguém, ou alguma coisa, começou a se chocar contra as paredes, até que tudo começou a desmoronar.

O Lorde Gekomon colocou o corpo sobre o local onde estavam os garotos e seus servos Digimon. Acabou protegendo-os do entulho que caiu sobre suas costas, levantando uma grande quantidade de poeira.

"Mas o que? O que foi isso?" – exclamou Takeru, tossindo entre as palavras.

Quando a poeira baixou, os garotos podiam ver estava muito escuro. Onde antes existiam paredes, marchava um verdadeiro exército de digimons negros que os encaravam furiosamente. No chão, DarkTyrannomon que rosnavam de maneira ameaçadora. Do ar, Devidramons davam rasantes, encarando o grupo com seus quatro olhos vermelhos.

"Pessoal!" – gritou Daisuke, apontando para seu grupo e para os digimons anfíbios –"Corram!"

(...)

Continua!


	3. Capítulo 3

Capítulo 3: Ankoku Shinka! A fúria do Cavaleiro Negro!

"**Fire blast!**" exclamavam os DarkTyrannomons.

Patamon e Veemon empurraram seus respectivos parceiros, enquanto uma labareda de fogo passou por pouco pela cabeça deles e incendiou uma das casas de madeira. Ainda era de tarde, e nada explicava porque estava tão escuro do lado de fora do palácio. Os garotos se levantaram e continuaram fugindo, enquanto TonosamaGekomon carregava seus súditos e abria caminho para o grupo.

"Você não consegue digivolver, Patamon?" – perguntou Takeru, tentando recuperar o fôlego.

"Não adianta, Takeru! Tem alguma coisa errada!" – respondeu o Digimon.

A perseguição continuou até os limites da cidade, e eles foram parar em um rio. Quando menos perceberam, um Devidramon pousou na frente deles, bloqueando a passagem. Os garotos pediram ajuda para o Lorde Gekomon, mas o gigante simplesmente continuou correndo e desapareceu floresta adentro.

Não demorou muito e eles estavam encurralados. E o fato de eles não estarem enxergando muita coisa não estava ajudando em nada.

Takeru e Daisuke ficaram de costas um para o outro. Veemon e Patamon se colocaram na frente dos parceiros, com vários dos inimigos envolta deles.

"_Isso é mal..._" – pensava Daisuke –"_Alguém, por favor, nos ajude!_".

E como se atendesse ao seu pedido, uma esfera de ferro atingiu um dos Devidramons, derrubando-o do céu. Outras esferas atingiram dois dos DarkTyrannomons, que se desfizeram na forma de dados.

"Olhem!" – disse Veemon, com os olhos voltados para cima –"Tem alguma coisa vindo!"

Um Digimon dragão com escamas negras surgiu da escuridão, chocando-se contra o único Devidramon que restava. Com uma mordida fatal no pescoço, o dragão eliminou mais um inimigo cujo corpo se desfez imediatamente. Takeru e os outros engoliram o seco.

"**Iron Tail**!" – exclamou o DarkTyrannomon mais próximo.

E assim, o dinossauro negro balançou sua cauda, pulando para cima do Digimon Dragão. Esse último se esquivou com velocidade, enfiando suas garras vermelhas nas costas do inimigo. Com uma força incrível, o dragão arremessou o dinossauro contra seus semelhantes, que foram ao chão, desorientados.

O dragão subiu aos céus. Ele acumulou sua força. Suas mandíbulas brilharam com uma luz vermelha, até que ele gritou:

"**Power Metal!**"

E então ele expeliu esfera de ferro enorme, que atingiu em cheio os DarkTyrannomons. O digimon dragão soltou um rosnado de vitória, enquanto os corpos dos seus inimigos iam se desfazendo.

Daisuke e os outros olhavam para aquela cena, sem conseguir acreditar.

"Ele é forte!" – murmurou Patamon.

O Digimon dragão fez um pouso suave sobre uma área devastada, próxima àquele cenário. Das suas costas, um rapaz com vestes negras saltou de seu "meio de transporte", erguendo seu Digivice para cima.

"Digi-data! Scan!"– berrou o rapaz.

E naquele instante, todos souberam de quem se tratava. O Cavaleiro Negro pousou no chão, se agachando para conter a força da queda. Seu digivice se iluminou, absorvendo os dados dos Digimons derrotados. Takeru observou a cena em estado de choque, sem encontrar palavras para se expressar.

"E... Ele é um monstro..." –balbuciou o loiro.

"Eu sei que você está aí!" – gritou o Cavaleiro, guardando o digivice nos bolsos. –"Apareça logo, desgraçado!"

O dragão negro rugiu em apoio ao seu parceiro. Expeliu uma esfera de ferro que voou na direção de Daisuke e dos outros. Quando estava prestes a se chocar com o garoto, a esfera se estourou no meio do nada. Como se uma parede invisível tivesse bloqueado o ataque, levantando uma grande quantidade de poeira.

"Ei! Para onde você está mirando!?" – berrou o líder dos Digiescolhidos –"Podia ter nos..."

As palavras do garoto morreram. Do meio da poeira que baixava, um Digimon horrendo apareceu. Era como um ciborgue, com cara de esqueleto e o corpo todo coberto por uma armadura de metal. Seu braço esquerdo tinha um canhão anexado ao pulso, e o braço direito tinha a forma de uma grande foice. Ele só podia ser descrito como a própria encarnação da morte.

"Então você estava aí, Reapermon." – disse o Cavaleiro Negro, com seu parceiro Digimon rugindo furiosamente.

"_**Você está melhorando, Hibiki...**_" – respondeu o robô com a foice – "_**E pensar que conseguiria me encontrar nessa escuridão...**_"

"Não me chame pelo nome, desgraçado!" – exaltou-se o rapaz, em coro ao rosnado de protesto que veio do dragão – "Você vai libertá-la! AGORA!"

"_**Você não está na posição de fazer exigências, rapaz...**_"

E antes que tivesse tempo do Digimon robô reagir, o dragão negro investiu contra ele. A fera tentou desequilibrar seu inimigo, mas seu esforço foi em vão. Reapermon repeliu seu ataque e, se esforço algum, socou o rosto do dragão com uma força brutal. O Cavaleiro Negro assistiu seu Digimon ser jogado para longe, tamanha a potencia do impacto. Gritando um nome qualquer, correu de encontro ao seu parceiro.

Takeru e Patamon gelaram. Seus músculos travaram, à medida que Reapermon perdeu o interesse naquela "batalha" e começou a caminhar na direção deles. Daisuke e Veemon também estavam paralisados de medo, sem saber o que fazer. O Digimon maligno brandiu sua foice, com uma visível sede de sangue.

"**Power shot**!" – uma voz ao longe gritou.

E pequenas esferas de ferro atingiram as costas de do Digimon esqueleto, fazendo com que ele interrompesse um ataque. Reapermon desviou sua atenção para onde estavam o Cavaleiro negro e seu parceiro Digimon, estando este último de volta à forma Seichouki.

"Não vai escapar,seu desgraçado. " – disse o Cavaleiro, sacando o digivice novamente – "Dessa vez, eu com certeza vou te matar."

"_A voz desse garoto_..." – pensava Takeru – "_De onde eu conheço essa voz?_"

O Digimon maligno riu-se descontroladamente.

"_**É mesmo?**_" – perguntou ele, em um tom irônico – "_**Bem, acho que não preciso mais de você. Com o que acabei de encontrar, serei mais poderoso do que você pode imaginar!"**_

Daisuke e Takeru escutavam atentamente cada palavra, embora continuassem sem se mover.

"_**É uma pena...**_" – Lamentou-se Reapermon – "_**Mas não se preocupe, meu caro Hibiki. Farei bom uso do coração da sua preciosa Kiara...**_"

Naquele instante, uma aura sombria começou a envolver o corpo do Cavaleiro Negro. Era como uma névoa escura, que lhe cobriam dos pés até o pescoço. O Digimon esqueleto assistiu com atenção a mesma aura envolver o parceiro Digimon do rapaz. Seu Digivice pulsou, não como um raio de luz, mas com uma onda de trevas.

"Nunca mais..." – silabou o Cavaleiro –"**NÃO ABRA A SUA MALDITA BOCA PRA DIZER O NOME DELA! NUNCA MAIS**!"

"Dorumon! Ankoku Shinka!" – "DexDorugamon!"

E o cavaleiro berrou, ao mesmo tempo em que a nova forma de seu parceiro Digimon rugiu de maneira assustadora. Os dois ainda era rodeados por aquela aura que parecia refletir o ódio que emanava de seus corações.

Reapermon observava a cena, levemente interessado.

"_**Ora, ora..." **_–silabou o digimon Esqueleto_** – "E pensar que esse pirralho ia pensar em usar as próprias trevas como sua arma...**_"

(...)

**#21**

Não estava sendo um dia fácil.

A transformação do parceiro do Cavaleiro Negro lembrava muito a forma de SkullGreymon. Um dinossauro cujo corpo era feito de ossos, que aparecia nas vezes em que Agumon, o parceiro de Taichi, era forçado a executar aquele tipo de digievolução.

DexDorugamon tinha o mesmo tamanho de sua evolução natural, mantendo também as mesmas garras afiadas. A diferença era que partes do peito, da perna, das costas, asas e da pata esquerda eram agora feitas de metal. O restante do corpo era coberto por placas e remendos de vários pedaços de couro negro e azul. Sua cauda lembrava uma fiação elétrica partida. Seu rosto era coberto por uma mascara de ferro que lhe dava um aspecto assustador.

Seu parceiro, o Cavaleiro, subiu em suas costas rapidamente. Separadas, as auras que envolviam seus corpos já era suficientemente intimidadoras. Fundindo-se, elas mudaram de cor, variando em tons de vermelho e preto.

"O... Olhe para eles, Patamon!" – disse Takeru, apontando para a névoa vermelha que os cercava – "O que eles pensam que estão fazendo!?"

Era como se o dragão e o rapaz tivessem tornado-se animais selvagens. Os dois tinham seus olhos fixos no inimigo, Reapermon, e pareciam não se importar com qualquer outra coisa. O dragão de metal rosnou, fazendo com que Patamon e Veemon se abraçassem aos seus respectivos parceiros. Os dois garotos aguardavam, tensos, qual daqueles dois monstros iria fazer o primeiro movimento.

Do nada, DexDorugamon apareceu nas costas do Digimon esqueleto. Esse último tentou virar-se, mas não conseguiu a tempo. A cauda do dragão de metal o atingiu, fazendo Reapermon se chocar contra o muro da cidade. Sem descanso, o Cavaleiro e sua montaria investiram contra o inimigo novamente.

"**Metal cast**!" – rugiu o dragão, com a voz alterada pelas trevas.

Reapermon não teve reação nenhuma, enquanto o adversário lhe perfurou com sua pata mecânica e tentou arrancar suas entranhas para fora. Fechando suas asas, o parceiro do Cavaleiro Negro saltou sobre o ciborgue e prendeu a mandíbula no ombro de sua armadura de metal. Com um movimento rápido no pescoço, DexDorugamon arremessou o oponente contra o lugar onde estavam Daisuke e os outros.

"Daisuke, nós temos que sair daqui!" – gritou Veemon.

Mas o rapaz não conseguia ouvir. Estava apavorado. Ainda não conseguia se mover.

"_Ankoku shinka_?" – pensava Daisuke – "_Ele é capaz de controlar esse tipo de poder_!?"

Takeru se antecipou, indo para perto dos dois e segurando Daisuke pelo braço. Os garotos e seus digimons se obrigaram a correr como nunca, indo parar no leito de um rio. Desviaram por pouco do corpo de Reapermon, que quicou na água algumas vezes e se arrebentou nas arvores do outro lado.

O Cavaleiro Negro urrou de raiva. Seu parceiro dragão parecia se irritar cada vez mais à medida que lutava. Nada parecia satisfazê-los. Tudo que eles queriam era ver seu inimigo morto. Jogados para longe pela força dos ventos, Daisuke e seus amigos assistiram ao dragão de metal elevar-se aos céus, com as presas brilhando em um tom escarlate.

Ondas de energia se acumularam em sua garganta, criando uma densa esfera de ferro preta. A escuridão foi se aglomerando, até que o dragão mirou em Reapermon e berrou:

"**Cannonball**!"

E então, ele atirou a esfera pela boca, atingindo uma grande área ao redor do alvo. Uma enorme explosão se seguiu. Veemon empurrou seus três amigos no chão, fazendo com que eles ficassem abaixados no momento exato em que uma poderosa onda de vento e poeira os atingiu.

Eles ouviram DexDorugamon rugir, como se vitória já fosse sua. Quando a poeira baixou, o corpo de Reapermon não estava mais em lugar nenhum.

"Não pode ser..." – espantou-se Takeru, olhando para aquela gigantesca cratera que havia se formado –"Será que eles o mataram?"

"Takeru! Ali!" – gritou Patamon, apontando para algum lugar no céu.

O Digimon ciborgue estava a alguns metros do ar, com o braço e a foice cruzados.

"_**Impressionante...**_" – murmurou Reapermon, com sua voz grave – "_**Me parece que as trevas te deram alguma força, rapaz...**_"

"E agora ele voa!?" – perguntou Daisuke, reparando que o Digimon esqueleto não estava caindo.

DexDorugamon voltou a rosnar de raiva, com seu parceiro humano se colocando de pé sobre suas costas. A aura que os cercava mudou para uma cor roxa. Os dois estavam arfando, sem conseguir respirar direito.

"_**Mas é inútil...**_" – riu-se Reapermon – "_**Já se esqueceu? Eu sou a própria escuridão. E pelo que estou vendo, vocês também já chegaram ao seu limite...**_"

(...)

**#45**

"Não... adianta..." - silabou Tailmon –"Não... vai... quebrar..."

Seus braços estavam ardendo por conta das queimaduras. Ela não parou um segundo de tentar destruir o vidro que a separava de Hikari. A Digimon felina gemia de dor, enquanto encontrava forças para se levantar.

"Por quê?" – questionava ela –"Ela esta aqui, tão perto de mim, e eu não consigo alcança-la..."

Mas não adiantava reclamar. O cilindro da garota estava realmente logo à frente da cúpula onde Tailmon estava presa. Contudo, não parecia existir uma forma de sair daquela prisão.

Seus pés lhe falharam. Seu peso era, naquele momento, muito mais do que ela podia sustentar. Ela sucumbiu ao cansaço, caindo no sono quase que instantaneamente.

Em seus sonhos, a gata caminhava na margem de um gigantesco mar negro, que se estendia até onde sua visão podia alcançar. Um nevoeiro espesso estava cobrindo a região. Ela gritava pelos nomes de Hikari e seus amigos, mas ninguém respondia.

"Tailmon!" – uma voz chamou.

Aquela era uma voz que Tailmon conhecia bem. Era a voz seu amigo, Wizarmon, um Digimon feiticeiro que deu a própria vida para salvar à dela em certa ocasião. A gata parou de andar e seu olhar se perdeu na imensidão daquele oceano.

"Wizamon!?" – gritou ela –"Eu estou aqui!

"Não desista!" – ordenou o bruxo. – "Você é muito mais forte do que isso! Levante-se, Tailmon!"

Aquelas palavras lhe passavam confiança. Ela podia jurar que viu uma aparição de Wizarmon flutuando sobre as águas. Sua imagem era transparente, como a de um fantasma. Surpresa, Tailmon chegou a mergulhar e nadar em direção ao amigo.

"A Hikari precisa de sua força. Você precisa se levantar, Tailmon!" – pediu o feiticeiro, uma última vez.

Ela continuou nadando, mas acabou sendo arrastada pela força da correnteza. O espírito de Wizarmon foi partindo, até que desapareceu por completo sobre a névoa densa. Ela perdeu o fôlego, sentindo que alguma coisa estava a puxando para baixo. Quando percebeu que estava se afogando, ela fechou os olhos e chamou por Hikari.

Então, seu sonho se interrompeu subitamente. Seu corpo ferido estava escorado em uma das paredes da cúpula. Dois braços gigantes amarravam algumas bandagens sobre os ferimentos mais graves da felina e colocavam algum tipo de erva sobre as queimaduras.

Imediatamente, ela sentiu um grande alívio.

"Isso deve ser o suficiente." – disse uma voz masculina – "Logo você vai começar a se sentir melhor."

As duas mãos enormes recuaram, atravessando uma abertura circular que tinha no teto da prisão de vidro. Logo após isso, a fenda se fechou. Tailmon ainda estava fraca, mas podia reconhecer um vulto grande que estava de pé ao lado da cúpula.

"Espere..." – chamou a gata – "Quem é você?"

"Uma amiga" – respondeu o vulto. –"Nem todos os que sucumbem ao poder das trevas são inimigos dos que buscam a luz. Para nós, ainda há a chance de escolher um destino diferente..."

Tailmon lutava para permanecer consciente, mantendo-se atenta àquelas palavras.

"Você precisa ser forte." – pediu a voz – "O futuro que te aguarda não será nada fácil. Mas não se esqueça de quem você é. Não se esqueça de quem você ama. E se eu falhar e tudo der errado, lembre-se: É você quem escolhe o seu destino..."

O vulto começou a se afastar do vidro, se misturando com a névoa do lado de fora. Tailmon podia jurar que ele tinha a forma de um coelho de pele marrom e duas orelhas grandes com a ponta rosa. Seu peito era envolvido por um tipo de colete branco e suas penas tinham um tom de roxo mais claro. Tinha os braços longos que se estendiam até o calcanhar e um cachecol roxo envolta do pescoço.

"Eu encontrarei uma forma de tirar você e sua amiga daqui." –murmurou aquela voz masculina – "Até lá, você não deve fraquejar. Resista..."

E naquele momento, as últimas forças da parceira de Hikari se esgotaram. A gata se entregou ao mundo dos sonhos novamente e a última coisa que se lembra de ter visto foi a seu salvador desaparecer no meio da neblina densa.

(...)

**#50**

A batalha estava ficando mais intensa. DexDorugamon e Reapermon se moviam a uma velocidade impressionante, por vezes se chocando no ar. Cada golpe que eles trocavam criava uma onda de energia negra que, em contato com as casas de madeira, entrava em chamas e se dissolvia.

"Se a gente ficar aqui, pode acabar morrendo!" – exclamou Daisuke.

O olhar do garoto se concentrou em Veemon, que estava lutando para respirar. Era como se não houvesse ar o suficiente. Seu parceiro não estava cansado, pois eles estiveram parados por um bom tempo. Só o que o líder podia pensar era que aquela escuridão estava de alguma maneira sugando suas energias.

"Takeru, ele tem razão!" – exclamou Patamon –"Rápido, enquanto o tal de Reapermon está ocupado, a gente..."

Mas era tarde demais. Com o braço mecânico pressionando a garganta do dragão de metal, Reapermon mergulhou do céu e chocou o corpo do adversário contra o chão. Da nova cratera que havia se formado,ele arrastou o corpo do dragão até o leito do rio e o arremessou.

DexDorugamon se chocou contra a borda oposta à que foi arremessado, parando de se mover. A aura que o rodeava se desfez. Seu corpo se iluminou com uma luz roxa até que ele regrediu à forma Younenki, Dorimon. O Cavaleiro Negro, que se manteve montado em seu parceiro Digimon todo esse tempo, também foi lançado e uma rocha acabou atingindo sua cabeça. O rapaz caiu ao lado do corpo do seu pequeno Digimon. Ambos terminaram a luta inconscientes.

O Digimon ciborgue pousou suavemente ao lado dos dois. Com a lamina de sua foice, ele tocou o rosto do Cavaleiro duas vezes, como se estivesse provocando uma briga. Um filete de sangue escorreu das bochechas do garoto.

"_**Viu o que acontece, Hibiki, quando você acha que pode controlar a escuridão?**_" – sussurou Reapermon, rindo com deboche – "_**Você não devia ter vindo. Desobedeceu minhas ordens pela última vez...**_"

O Digimon ergueu sua foice, e estava pronto para desferir o golpe de misericórdia.

"**Air Shot**!" – Gritou Patamon

"**Veemon Head**!" – Berrou Veemon.

Os dois ataques atingiram as costas do Digimon esqueleto, interrompendo seu ataque mais uma vez. Ele se virou para Daisuke e Takeru, que estavam ao lado de seus respectivos parceiros Digimon.

"_**Curioso...**_" – disse Reapermon, baixando sua arma– "_**Porque iriam querer salvar alguém como ele?**_"

"Não vamos deixar você fazer o que quer!" – exclamou Takeru

"É, não temos medo de você, coisa feia!" – provocou Daisuke, para o desespero do restante do grupo. – "Se você é tão forte assim, porque não tenta pegar a gente?"

Fechando o punho de metal e brandindo sua foice no ar, o ciborgue foi atingido em cheio pelas palavras do garoto.

"_**Então foram vocês que atravessaram o meu portal...**_" – afirmou o Digimon, reprimindo o seu ódio – "_**Insolentes... Vão aprender o seu lugar...**_"

O líder dos digiescolhidos caiu para trás, com as mãos apoiadas no chão. Foi nesse momento que Reapermon se atirou para cima dos garotos.

"_É isso_?" – pensava Daisuke – "_Não há nada que possamos fazer_?"

Patamon e Veemon mantiveram seu terreno. Mesmo sabendo que não tinham chance alguma contra aquele monstro, não iriam deixar que seus parceiros fossem feridos. Foi quando uma voz conhecida gritou:

"**Spiking Finish**!"

**#41**

E o Ciborgue foi atingido por um tipo de espinho roxo, sendo forçado a recuar em seu salto. Um Digimon inseto com a forma humanoide chegou voando do nada, atingindo Reapermon com vários chutes rápidos.

"Stingmon!" – disseram Takeru e Patamon ao mesmo tempo.

"Pessoal! Vocês estão bem!?" – gritou uma voz vinda de longe.

Era ninguém menos do que Ken Ichijoji. O parceiro de Stingmon saltou alguns escombros na área baixa do muro que cercava o vilarejo dos Gekomons, indo de encontro aos companheiros. Logo atrás de Ken, uma garota de cabelos longos e púrpuros fez o mesmo movimento, seguida por um Digimon pássaro com a aparência de uma águia.

A jovem se curvou em uma posição bizarra, estendendo as mãos para baixo. Com a ajuda do Digimon ao seu lado, ela trouxe dois outros conhecidos para a área externa à cidade: um garoto baixinho de cabelos curtos e olhos castanhos acompanhado de um Digimon do tipo mamífero com o corpo coberto por uma concha resistente.

"Ichijoji! Miyako! Iori!" – exclamou Daisuke, sorrindo.

"Hawkmon! Armadimon!" – disse Veemon.

Ken e Miyako se aproximaram e ajudaram o líder dos Digiescolhidos a se levantar. Hawkmon colocou o braço direito de Veemon sobre seu ombro, enquanto Iori e Armadimon checavam se Takeru e Patamon estavam bem.

"Recebi a mensagem do Takeru e vim assim que pude!" – afirmou Ken.

"Mensagem?" – indagou Daisuke.

Só então o líder lembrou que, antes de entrarem no Digimundo, Takeru estava falando alguma coisa sobre pedir ajuda aos outros digiescolhidos. Ele viu o loiro escrevendo uma mensagem pelo D-Terminal, mas tinha certeza que não adiantaria nada. Pelo visto, estava enganado.

"Ei, Daisuke!" – chamou Miyako, visivelmente irritada. – "Que história é essa de vir para o Digimundo e largar a gente para trás?"

"O que? Não tenho culpa!" – vociferou o garoto de cabelo espetado – "Vocês é que ficaram lá parados feito..."

**#50**

Antes que Daisuke pudesse terminar, Stingmon foi erguido no ar e atingido por um soco. Seu corpo começou a brilhar com uma luz dourada, retornando para a forma Seichouki, Wormmon.

"Pessoal, se importam de discutir isso outra hora?" – pediu Iori –"Estamos com problemas!"

Ken conseguiu aparar o parceiro nos braços, enquanto os outros observaram Reapermon se elevar aos céus e apontar-lhes o canhão de seu braço.

"_**Vocês vão pagar caro por ficar no meu caminho**_!" – proferiu o digimon maligno – "**Bone Duster**!"

E com essas palavras, ao invés de atingir diretamente os Digiescolhidos, o Ciborgue mirou na base do rio que os circundava. Sua arma disparou, provocando uma grande explosão. Devido à força do golpe, uma grande onda arrastou Daisuke e os outros para o curso do rio. Eles foram levados pelas aguas, lutando para respirar.

A correnteza ficou tão poderosa que arrastou também o corpo do Cavaleiro Negro e seu parceiro Digimon. A água foi se acumulando, até que desembocou em uma imensa cachoeira. Reapermon riu-se diabolicamente, vendo os garotos e seus digimons desaparecerem no meio da queda d'água...

(...)

**Continua!**


	4. Capítulo 4

Capitulo 4 – Quando um coração é consumido pelas Trevas

(...)

"Eu discordo!" – afirmou Takeru. –"Nós temos é que acabar com isso agora!"

Hibiki teve um pequeno espasmo. Sentiu uma forte dor da costela, e imaginou se a havia quebrado. Notou que seus pulsos e pernas estavam amarrados por algum tipo de corda ou cipó. O cheiro de umidade e o som de água caindo fizeram o rapaz imaginar que estavam em uma caverna. Ele não chegou a abrir os olhos, mas escutava a conversa atentamente.

"Espera ai, Takeru!" – retrucou Daisuke, alterando sua voz. – "Esqueceu que esse cara salvou a gente?"

"Salvou a gente!?" – repetiu o loiro, em um tom irônico – "Você viu bem o que aconteceu! Ele matou cada um daqueles digimons!"

"Que iam acabar com a gente, se ele não tivesse aparecido!" – contestou o líder, batendo o pé – "Além do mais, ele pode saber alguma coisa sobre a Hikari e Tailmon!"

"Talvez, mas eu acho que temos que ser cuidadosos..." – lembrou Iori, pensativo – "Mesmo se ele disser alguma coisa, não podemos confiar nele..."

"Eu não sei não, pessoal..." – murmurou Miyako – "Pelo que vocês estão dizendo, ele é perigoso! Quem garante que se ele acordar, não vai tentar matar a gente!?"

"A Miyako está certa." – disse Takeru, em um tom mais sombrio. –"Ele foi capaz de usar o poder das trevas para realizar a Ankoku Shinka por vontade própria. Quem sabe o que ele pode fazer?"

"Quer mesmo descobrir?" – perguntou Hibiki, rispidamente.

Todos se chocaram ao ver que o Cavaleiro Negro havia acordado. Ken se juntou aos outros quatro e eles fizeram uma fila, rodeando o corpo do rapaz que estava escorado em um canto da caverna.

"O que vocês fizeram com meu Digimon?" – inquiriu Hibiki, de forma acusadora.

"Como é? Não fizemos nada!" – exclamou Daisuke, como se sentisse ofendido – "Nós todos caímos da cachoeira e ele não acordou. Deixamos ele ali atrás da caverna, com os outros Digim..."

**#27**

Os garotos deram um passo para trás, vendo que o Cavaleiro reuniu forças para se apoiar sobre as rochas e se colocar de pé. Dando um passo em falso, Hibiki caiu para frente com o rosto no chão, ainda estando preso às amarras em seus pés.

"O... O que você está fazendo!?" – berrou Miyako –"Pare! Você ainda está ferido! Precisa..."

O Cavaleiro, porém, não lhe deu ouvidos. Claramente não tinha chance nenhuma de se levantar, sem levar em conta as cordas que o prendiam. Ainda assim, ele se arrastou pelo chão, ferindo o queixo e os braços nas imperfeições da caverna.

Nenhum dos outros Digiescolhidos ousou pará-lo. Ele prosseguiu lentamente até o círculo que Veemon e os outros haviam feito envolta de Dorimon. Os digimons abriram caminho em silêncio e o rapaz rastejou até o corpo de seu pequeno parceiro.

Jogando os braços de uma maneira forçada, ele apertou Dorimon contra o peito. Aproximou o rosto e percebeu que o coração do digimon havia parado de bater. Hibiki prendeu o ar nos pulmões, com lágrimas caindo de seus olhos. Os digiescolhidos e seus digimons baixaram a cabeça, em sinal de respeito àquele momento.

Uma luz começou a brilhar, rodeando o corpo do Cavaleiro Negro com um calor reconfortante. Daisuke e os outros contemplaram, maravilhados, aquela energia poderosa se espalhar pelas paredes, até que Hibiki gritou:

"**Digi Data**! **Reload**!"

O Digivice que estava no bolso do rapaz se iluminou como um farol. A energia que parecia advir do meio do peito de Hibiki foi absorvida pelo aparelho e redirecionada para o corpo de Dorimon.

Imediatamente, o garoto perdeu os sentidos, enquanto seu parceiro Digimon foi envolvido com uma luz dourada e evoluiu para sua forma seguinte, Dorumon. A luz que iluminava a caverna se extinguiu e tudo mais ficou quieto.

O dragão roxo sacudiu a cabeça. Olhou para os lados, ainda meio perdido, vendo tantos rostos estranhos lhe observando, até que perguntou:

"O que houve? Onde está você, Hibiki?"

"Hibiki?" – exclamaram Daisuke e Takeru ao mesmo tempo, lembrando aquele nome não se sabe de onde.

Só então Dorumon colocou os olhos em seu parceiro. O Digimon tocou de leve o rosto do garoto. A lesão em sua testa estava aberta e sangrando novamente.

"_O que diabos está acontecendo aqui?_" – indagou Takeru, perdido em seus pensamentos.

"Hibiki!?" – chamou o Digimon dragão, com uma voz desesperada – "Qual é, o que foi que você fez pra ficar assim? Me responde! Hibiki? HIBIKI!"

(...)

Mais tarde, quando já havia escurecido naturalmente, o Cavaleiro Negro voltou a abrir os olhos. Estava sentado novamente sobre o chão, se apoiando sobre as rochas na parede. Dorumon se jogou sobre o corpo do rapaz, o que provocou mais uma grande quantidade de dor.

"Você acordou, Hibiki!" – murmurou o digimon, sorrindo de felicidade –"Aquilo foi muito irresponsável, sabia? O que você estava pensando!?"

"Não enche..." – resmungou o rapaz – "Um "obrigado" já seria o suficiente..."

O Digimon dragão se afastou com cuidado, consciente de que seu parceiro ainda estava bastante dolorido por conta dos seus machucados. Então, Hibiki e Dorumon passaram a observar os Digiescolhidos e seus digimons, que até o momento tinham se mantido calados e passaram a encarar a dupla com um olhar severo.

"Por quanto tempo eu fiquei desacordado?" – quis saber Hibiki.

"Algumas horas..." – Respondeu Ken, com a voz calma.

"Você estava com um ferimento feio da testa..." – disse Miyako, em um tom mais tímido – "Não tínhamos nenhum curativo, então encontramos alguns numa mochila que estava com você e..."

A garota interrompeu sua fala quando percebeu que o olhar de Hibiki ficou sério de repente. Ele parecia estar pensando em alguma coisa, até que finalmente falou:

"Toquem nas minhas coisas novamente e não vai ser com os monstros do lado de fora dessa caverna que vocês vão ter que se preocupar."

A ameaça não foi muito bem recebida pelo grupo. Hawkmon colocou-se à frente de sua parceira de modo protetor, como se tivesse medo que ela fosse atacada a qualquer momento. O restante dos Digimons deu um passo para frente, quando Dorumon se levantou.

"Esperem." - pediu o parceiro do Cavaleiro.

Os outros mantiveram em alerta, até que o dragão roxo fez uma reverencia em direção a Miyako e Hawkmon, dizendo:

"Ele não quis dizer isso. Obrigado por salvar a vida de Hibiki para mim."

Ele manteve a cabeça abaixada, até que a garota lhe lançou um sorriso sincero e respondeu:

"Sem problemas."

O Cavaleiro começou a tossir, até que foi amparado por Dorumon. Os dois sorriram um para o outro, quando seus olhares se encontraram com o de Daisuke.

"Não podemos continuar aqui." – disse Hibiki –"Temos que ir embora. Agora."

"Do que está falando?" – perguntou o líder dos Digiescolhidos –"Você nem consegue se mover!"

"Não é seguro." – afirmou Dorumon –"Reapermon não desistiria de sua presa assim tão facilmente. Se ele ainda estiver nos procurando, com certeza vai nos encontrar aqui."

"Como pode ter certeza disso?" – Questionou Iori – "Ele nos viu caindo da cachoeira! Deve pensar que estamos mortos há essa hora."

Hibiki começou a rir daquele comentário. Armadimon bateu as patas no chão, tomando as dores do parceiro.

"Ei, o que é tão engraçado?" – perguntou o digimon mamífero.

"Vocês não tem ideia do que está acontecendo..." – silabou o Cavaleiro, em um tom sarcástico – "Porque não vão lá fora agora e acabam com ele então? Ou melhor ainda, porque não tentam **me** atacar?"

"Hibiki!" – Dorumon advertiu-lhe.

"Eu vou dizer por quê." – continuou o Cavaleiro, em um tom mais sombrio – "Porque vocês não conseguem. Seus digimons não conseguem Digivolver. Vocês me seguiram pelo portal que eu abri e vieram ao Digimundo porque estão atrás de alguma coisa que eu não sei o que é. De tão incompetentes que são, aposto que um de vocês está perdido e vieram pra cá procurá-lo. Não é isso?"

Todos congelaram diante daquela declaração impressionante. Na condição precária em que estava, o fato do garoto de conseguir fazer uma análise tão precisa dos acontecimentos que levaram à situação atual era completamente assustador. Com certeza a cara de surpresa deles não passou despercebida por Hibiki, que voltou a se escorar contra as paredes e ficar de pé.

"Vocês deviam voltar para o lugar de onde vieram." – disse o rapaz – "Esse mundo não é mais lugar pra gente como vocês."

"Como assim, não é lugar para nós?" – Takeru repetiu, ainda sem entender. – "O que você quer dizer com isso?"

"A maioria dos que vem parar aqui é ingênuo. Fraco. Fácil de ser manipulado." – murmurou Hibiki, caminhando em direção à saída da caverna. – "Não há mais espaço nessa realidade para gente assim. Mesmo se sobrevivessem ao D-Virus, não iam duram mais que alguns..."

"Espere!" – pediu o loiro – "Mesmo que sobrevivêssemos ao D-Virus? Você está falando da praga que Reapermon espalhou pelo Digimundo?"

"Parece que alguém andou fuçando no que não devia" – disse Hibiki, dirigindo um olhar acusador para Takeru. – "Façam como vocês quiserem. Não preciso sujar minhas mãos com baratas tontas que vão acabar morrendo sozinhas."

"Como é?" – respondeu Miyako, perdendo a paciência com o Cavaleiro –"Trate de se explicar direito!"

"É bem simples." – disse Hibiki – "Todos os servos de Reapermon estão infectados com o D-Virus. Se um deles pegar um de vocês, vocês também ficam infectados. Se forem fracos, vocês morrem. Se resistirem, seu coração é consumido e você vira escravo das trevas para sempre."

"Então é isso?" – exclamou Daisuke, indignado –"Você está dizendo que se um dos nossos Digimons for infectado, vai ser contaminado pelo tal de D-Virus? É por isso que está matando todos no Digimundo?"

"Eu não estava falando só dos Digimons..." – afirmou Hibiki, com uma voz fria.

(...)

**#22**

"Não adianta..." – suspirou Tailmon – "Ninguém vai vir..."

Ela esperou pelo que lhe parecia uma eternidade. Chamou por todos os nomes que conhecia. Implorou várias vezes para que Hikari abrisse seus olhos, mas não foi o suficiente. Ela ficou sozinha naquela cúpula de vidro, olhando para o corpo inerte de da menina à sua frente, que por vezes gritava de dor quando uma corrente elétrica a atingia.

"_Já chega..._" – pensava a gata –"_Eu não aguento mais. Quero ir embora. Quero sair daqui..._"

"_**Então você sabe o que tem que fazer...**_" – uma voz grave silabou.

A névoa branca envolta da cúpula começou a tomar uma coloração mais escura. Ao que parece, seu carcereiro estava de volta e parecia ainda mais determinado.

"Porque está fazendo isso?" – perguntou Tailmon –"O que você quer de mim?"

"_**Quero que me jure lealdade**_." – respondeu a voz. –"_**Renuncie aos seus sentimentos. Faça isso e eu lhe prometo que essa dor irá passar..**_."

Essa era uma proposta tentadora. Tentadora demais, para alguém que não conseguia ver um único ponto de luz diante daquela situação desesperadora. Curvando-se sobre suas duas patas, a Digimon felina baixou a cabeça.

"Eu lhe darei o que quiser..." – sussurou ela –"Só me tire daqui..."

E então, uma risada maligna se seguiu.

Tailmon sentiu algo atingir o seu peito. Como se alguém estivesse apertando o seu coração e o jogado fora. Seu pelo branco foi perdendo a sua luz, até que ficou totalmente preto. As luvas das patas dianteiras passaram a ser azuis e pretas, com a mesma coloração se espalhando pelo rabo e pelas orelhas.

"_**Então levante-se, BlackTailmon.**_" – a voz grave ordenou – "_**Eu lhe concedo o poder da Ankoku Shinka. Erga-se como minha serva e realize as minhas vontades...**_"

E, com seu anel sagrado escorregando-se de sua calda e caindo no chão com um baque surdo, BlackTailmon respondeu:

"Assim eu o farei, Lorde Reapermon."

(...)

**#44**

Hibiki e Dorumon caminhavam lentamente pela floresta escura. Em seu encalço, Daisuke e seu grupo os seguiam a uma distância segura. Iori fazia questão de não se aproximarem demais dos estranhos já que, como haviam concordado em um momento anterior, suas ações eram muito imprevisíveis.

O dragão roxo espiou os Digiescolhidos timidamente sobre o ombro direito e olhou novamente para seu parceiro. O rapaz continuava com um olhar sério, o que fez o Digimon suspirar.

"Hibiki..." – sussurou Dorumon de modo que ninguém pudesse escutar além dos dois – "Eles ainda estão seguindo a gente..."

"Estou ciente..." – silabou Hibiki, com franzindo a sobrancelha – "Não se incomode com eles."

"Mas Reapermon com certeza vai mandar alguém atrás da gente..." – continuou o Digimon – "Se eles continuarem nos seguindo, podem acabar se machucando!"

"O problema não é meu." – respondeu o Cavaleiro. – "Eles nem podem Digivolver. Digo, um deles pode, mas nenhum deles é um adversário digno para Reapermon ou para nós."

Dorumon sorriu de leve, olhando para o rosto indecifrável do parceiro humano, até que murmurou:

"Sabe... Se eu não te conhecesse, eu diria que você está preocupado com eles."

"Eu..." – começou o garoto, de maneira suspeita – "Ora, não diga besteiras! Estou preocupado, mas não do jeito que você está falando! Não tenho tempo para bancar a babá. Você sabe muito bem que não temos energia para sair voando por aí. Portanto, nós estamos presos no chão até amanhã de manhã."

"Sei..." – disse Dorumon, como se tivesse se esforçando para acreditar naquilo. – "Você pode se esconder em uma armadura de aço, meu caro Cavaleiro Negro. Mas eu sei que lá no fundo tem um garoto muito gentil..."

"Vê se cala essa boca!" – murmurou Hibiki, acertando um soco na cabeça do Digimon e fazendo-o morder a própria língua - "Apenas fique quieto e continue andando."

Miyako e Hawkmon observavam a cena com um olhar curioso. O dragão roxo levou as patas à boca e a chegou a lacrimejar de dor.

"Imagino o que eles estão conversando..." – disse a garota, com um interesse sincero.

"Os dois parecem mesmo ser bons amigos..." – observou o Digimon pássaro.

"Vocês tem certeza que esse garoto é perigoso?" – perguntou Ken, alternando olhares entre Daisuke e Takeru.

"Pode acreditar..." – respondeu o loiro, com uma cara fechada. – "Vocês não viram o que a gente viu..."

Iori manteve-se em silêncio ao lado de Armadimon, com o olhar fixo em Hibiki.

"_Então, esse tal de D-Virus não afeta somente digimons?_ - pensou o garoto de cabelos curtos, lembrando-se da conversa que tiveram ainda há pouco. –"_ O que será que ele quis dizer com ter o coração consumido e se tornar um escravo das trevas? _"

Dentre tantas outras dúvidas que brotavam de sua mente curiosa, sua principal preocupação no momento era a possibilidade de estarem sendo levados para uma armadilha.

"Eu só quero chegar logo..." – reclamou Daisuke, bocejando –"Quer dizer, ele tem que estar indo para um lugar seguro, certo? Já está muito tarde! Me diz, se eles podem voar, porque precisam arrastar a gente a pé até o meio do nada?"

Para a surpresa do grupo, Hibiki e Dorumon interromperam a caminhada. O rapaz de vestes negras abriu a mochila que tinha em suas costas e dela tirou um travesseiro pequeno e um saco de dormir do seu tamanho. Encontrando uma posição confortável ao lado uma árvore, ele e seu Digimon simplesmente se deitaram no chão e dormiram.

Todos ficaram olhando aquela cena, completamente pasmos.

"Tá de sacanagem com a minha cara?" – Daisuke gritou bem alto para que Hibiki pudesse escutar. – "Tanto tempo andando e você resolve dormir aqui? No meio do mato? E se algum Digimon atacar no meio da noite?"

"Não sobrou Digimon nenhum!" – o Cavaleiro gritou de volta– "E dá pra calar a boca? Tem gente tentando dormir aqui!"

Aquela atitude deixava o líder dos digiescolhidos irado. Esqueça a história que TonosamaGekomon contou, que descrevia Hibiki como um assassino a sangue frio que matou vários digimons por aí. A pessoa que estava ali, na sua frente, não passava de um garoto preguiçoso, exibido, desleixado e convencido.

"E agora, o que a gente faz, Daisuke?" – perguntou Veemon, reparando que estava muito escuro para procurarem outro lugar para passar a noite.

"A gente monta um acampamento aqui mesmo." – afirmou o rapaz de cabelo espetado – "Eu tenho certeza que esse garoto sabe de mais coisas do que ele está disposto a falar. Ele estava na sala de informática. Tem que saber pra onde a Hikari foi."

"Eu devia ter imaginado." – disse Miyako, com aquele seu sorriso mal-intencionado. – "Essa motivação toda só podia ser para ganhar mais alguns pontos com ao Hikari, não é?"

"Hã? Eu..."

O rosto do líder ficou quase tão vermelho quanto a cor de sua camiseta. Todos riram da cara de bobo que ele fez, com a exceção de Takeru, que retomou o assunto do acampamento.

"Se vamos passar a noite aqui, Patamon e eu vamos pegar lenha para uma fogueira." – disse o loiro, com uma expressão séria. — "Não vamos nos demorar."

"Espere um pouco, nós vou com você!" – ofereceu-se Ken, com Wormmon pulando em seu ombro e se aprontando para ir.

"Me deixem!" – gritou Takeru, tomando o seu chapéu nas mãos – "Eu quero ir sozinho! Não me sigam!"

E assim garoto arremessou o chapéu no chão e desapareceu na escuridão da noite, deixando seus amigos preocupados. Daisuke e Veemon fizeram menção de segui-los, mas Iori e Armadimon os seguraram.

"Deixe-o. Patamon está com ele, vai ficar tudo bem. Takeru só precisa de um tempo pra pensar."

"Ei, bando de imbecís!" – chamou Hibiki, com uma voz irritada – "Qual parte do "Calar a boca" é difícil de entender?"

(...)

**#16**

Caminhando pelo deserto, Blacktailmon tinha um olhar determinado em seu rosto. A gata estava coberta por uma capa preta de viagem, protegendo-lhe do frio da noite e dos fortes ventos que ameaçavam soprá-la para longe.

Seu novo objetivo estava claro. Seu novo Lorde havia lhe dado uma nova perspectiva de encarar os fatos. Nunca antes em toda a sua vida a Digimon Felina estivera mais lúcida.

"_Preciso encontrar os novos hospedeiros..._" - pensava ela – "_Não há um segundo a se perder..._"

Ainda havia um longo caminho pela frente. E com isso, tempo suficiente para pensar sobre tudo o que aconteceu. Seu pensamento sem querer voltou em Hikari e às horas que ficou ali, presa, tendo que assistir à tortura de sua parceira.

"_Parceira..._" – repetiu BlackTailmon, em sua mente. Aquela palavra não tinha mais significado para ela. –"_Ela me abandonou. Todos me abandonaram. Não... Eu sempre estive sozinha..."_

Deslizando pela areia, tudo o que ela conseguia pensar era em como sua vida tinha sido infeliz. Em como, desde a época que nasceu de um digitama, ela se sentia solitária. Quer dizer, quantas vezes ela já tinha sido abandonada?

Primeiro foi Wizarmon, que a deixou mesmo sendo o único que havia se importado com ela. Depois foi Hikari, que novamente retornou ao seu mundo e a deixou só, por três longos anos. E enfim, todos os outros que ela chamava de amigos. Ninguém veio ao seu resgate. Nem ao dela, nem ao de Hikari.

"_Eu deveria sentir raiva, agora_." – refletia a Gata – "_Deveria tentar culpar alguém. Eu sei que eu deveria, mas... Não consigo. Não sinto nada. Só esse imenso vazio._"

Sim, aquele vazio. Um sentimento que a consumia por dentro. Fazia com que ela duvidasse de suas próprias lembranças, como se nenhuma delas fossem reais. E talvez não fossem. Não se surpreenderia se toda a sua vida fosse uma mentira. Suas memórias estavam nubladas, e ela só conseguia enxergar o que ela queria.

Mas ainda assim, BlackTailmon continuava caminhando. Confusa, mas decidida. Não conseguia sem importar com mais nada. Tudo o que interessava é que ela tinha poder. Força suficiente para levá-la para onde ela quiser.

A felina chegou a uma cidade abandonada. Os prédios eram cercados por uma gigantesca cúpula de vidro esférica, com a base feita de metal. Um antigo portão que cercava o perímetro do local estava em ruínas, sem nenhum guarda à vista. BlackTailmon invadiu aquele território sem maiores complicações.

De repente, uma nova recordação lhe veio a mente: Houve uma ocasião em que a gata e Hikari ficaram presas no digimundo naquela mesma cidade. Enquanto tentavam livrar aquela área das garras do Digimon Kaiser, o único portal da região foi destruído. Com isso, Takeru e Daisuke tiveram que retornar ao digimundo para resgatar as duas.

"_Nos resgatar, não é?_" – afirmou Blacktailmon, de maneira ressentida – "_Se eles se preocupam tanto comigo, porque me abandonaram então?_"

Sacudindo a cabeça, ela se lembrou da informação que queria: a identidade de um dos digimons máquinas que protegiam a cidade. Era um Digimon ciborgue de nível Kanzentai, que sozinho era capaz de derrubar as Armor-Shinka de Veemon e Patamon com um único golpe.

Então era isso. Seu lorde ordenou que seguisse seus instintos e encontrasse digimons poderosos para servir ao seu propósito maligno. Suas memórias haviam guiado a felina até ali. Seu alvo com certeza estava escondido no meio daqueles destroços. Só o que restava era encontrá-lo.

"_Não preciso mais deles._" – pensou ela. –"_Posso evoluir sem a ajuda de Hikari. Ela e os outros vão me pagar por terem me deixado para trás..._"

(...)

**Continua!**


	5. Capítulo 5

Capítulo 5 – O Poder de se Acreditar

"Ei, Takeru." – chamou Patamon – "Nós ainda nem pegamos a lenha. Não acha que já está na hora de voltar?"

O rapaz estava tão aéreo que nem prestou atenção. Ele estava tentando organizar seus pensamentos, na esperança de entender o que estava acontecendo.

Desde a batalha contra Reapermon, estava incomodado com alguma coisa. Estava revoltado, sim, com Hibiki e a maneira como ele usava a Ankoku Shinka para fazer seu Digimon evoluir. O loiro já era conhecido por não perdoar aqueles que brincam com o poder das trevas.

Mas outra coisa o estava incomodando. Por mais de uma vez naquela noite, ele e Patamon correram risco de morte. Ele já havia passado por essa situação várias vezes, mas aquela foi diferente. Já não era possível esconder aquele sentimento de culpa que se acumulou em seu coração.

Só havia uma palavra que podia resumir o que ele estava sentindo. Um nome que se repetia em sua cabeça o tempo todo. Um pensamento que despertava o maior de seus medos: o de nunca mais poder vê-la outra vez.

"Hikari..." – murmurou o rapaz.

Decidiu então que não poderia esperar amanhecer. Correu de volta para o acampamento, com Patamon se esforçando para acompanhar o ritmo do parceiro. No meio do caminho, eles trombaram com alguém e os três caíram no chão. A pessoa se levantou e estendeu sua mão, ajudando Takeru a se colocar de pé novamente.

"Francamente... Você não olha por onde anda não?" – resmungou Hibiki, limpando a sujeira de sua jaqueta preta.

O loiro congelou por um segundo. Seus olhos, por instinto, buscaram algum sinal de Dorumon pelas redondezas, como se estivesse esperando por um ataque.

"Ei, calma aí, campeão!" – pediu o Cavaleiro, meio que lendo os pensamentos de Takeru – "Estou sozinho. Não consigo dormir bem há meses. Sempre faço uma caminhada noturna para clarear as ideias. Então, se me der licença..."

Com aquelas últimas palavras, Hibiki fez menção de ir embora.

"Espere!" – pediu Takeru – "Tem algo que eu preciso lhe perguntar."

"Que você precisa?" – repetiu o outro rapaz – Você não precisa. Você **quer **me perguntar, certo?

Mais uma vez, a percepção de Hibiki deixou Patamon e seu parceiro sem saber o que dizer.

(...)

"Hikari?" – repetiu o Cavaleiro Negro, com os olhos verdes fixos em Takeru. – "Porque você quer saber daquela garota?"

Ele e Takeru faziam uma pequena caminhada pela floresta. Os dois estavam de pé diante de uma grande área desmatada, com árvores caídas e bases de troncos cortados.

"Ela estava na sala de informática, assim como você." – informou o loiro – "Em algum momento, vocês devem ter se encontrado."

"Eu nunca disse que não sei de quem se trata." – revelou o rapaz de vestes negras – "Não foi isso que eu perguntei. Quero saber o que aquela garota significa para você."

A resposta acabou pegando Takeru de surpresa. Patamon estava apoiado sobre a cabeça do parceiro, escutando a conversa atentamente.

"Ela é... Uma amiga." – respondeu o garoto.

"Claro..." – concordou o outro, de maneira indecifrável – "Engraçado. Pensei que o ruivinho de cabelo espetado é que fosse o namorado dela, já que ele só consegue é falar dessa garota."

"Não é nada disso!" – irritou-se Takeru –"Pare de agir como se você já soubesse de tudo! Você não os conhece! Não tem o direito de sair por aí tirando conclusões erradas! Além do mais a Hikari nunca..."

Suas palavras morreram ao observar a expressão que Hibiki tinha no rosto. Uma risada perversa, assim como a que Miyako fazia toda vez que Daisuke falava alguma coisa sobre Hikari.

"Você não precisa me dizer nada." – afirmou Hibiki, desfazendo o sorriso – "Está estampado na sua cara como um farol. Você se importa com ela. Pra mim é o suficiente. A garota e uma Tailmon passaram pelo portal antes de mim. Eu sinto muito, mas não sei dizer para onde ela foi."

Takeru suspirou de alívio, ficando com o rosto corado. Pelo menos, estavam na pista certa. Patamon sorriu e tocou a cabeça do parceiro com a pata.

"É Hibiki, não é?" – perguntou o digimon – "Muito prazer. Eu sou Patamon."

"Hibiki Yuuki." – disse o rapaz, simplesmente – "Mas vocês já devem saber disso. Estudamos na mesma classe. Ou melhor dizendo, estudávamos..."

E finalmente Takeru lembrou o porquê de reconhecer aquele nome. Imaginando se seria uma boa idéia, ele tomou coragem e perguntou:

"Sobre isso... Você saberia dizer o que aconteceu? Digo, com o mundo real? Porque tudo estava tão estranho?"

O rosto de Hibiki tomou um aspecto mais sombrio.

"Não é um assunto fácil de explicar." – respondeu ele – "Eu acho que você vai preferir se sentar."

Patamon desceu da cabeça de seu parceiro e ficou apoiado em seus braços. Takeru e Hibiki se acomodaram sobre dois troncos partidos, até que esse último começou a falar:

"Grande parte é minha culpa. Eu estive sendo chantageado. Tive problemas em conciliar minhas obrigações na vida real com as exigências que Reapermon me fazia. Por isso, não consegui para ele um resultado satisfatório."

"O que você quer dizer com isso?" – perguntou Patamon.

"Eu caço digimons." – disse Hibiki, sem rodeios. – "Coleto dados que mais tarde são enviados e absolvidos por aquele cretino. Ele mesmo poderia fazer isso, mas prefere não sair de seu "trono". O problema é a forma como o D-Virus funciona. Se um Digimon que possui o vírus morre, ele simplesmente é apagado. Eu nunca vi um deles retornar como um Digitama. Portanto, fica cada vez mais difícil saciar a sede de poder dele..."

Os três ficaram em silêncio, sabendo que não havia nada mais a ser dito sobre aquele assunto.

"Eu não sei como ele conseguiu." – o rapaz continuou, com os olhos verdes fixos no loiro – "Mas tenho quase certeza que Reapermon tem algo a ver com o que você me perguntou. Para ele, foi a solução perfeita: uma oportunidade de expandir seu império maligno e ao mesmo tempo forçar Dorumon e eu a ficarmos aqui, livres para fazer o que ele quiser.

"Espere!" – pediu Takeru – "Expandir seu império? O que exatamente isso significa?"

"Você não percebeu?" – disse o Cavaleiro – "Ele está nos Digitalizando. Transformando matéria em dados digitais. Se isso acontecer, os digimons vão ficar livres para circular pelo mundo. Reapermon estará livre para absorver quantos dados ele quiser.

Takeru e seu Digimon prenderam a respiração. Então era isso, o equilíbrio entre os dois mundos estava em perigo mais uma vez. O olhar de Hibiki passou a ficar sério.

"Ainda assim, converter um ser vivo para a forma de dados é um processo muito demorado." – disse o rapaz – "Por isso tudo parece congelado. Na verdade, o fluxo do tempo é que foi alterado. É um mistério para mim por que Dorumon e eu não fomos afetados. Pode ser que tenha a ver com os dados que absorvemos dos digimons que derrotamos. Ou pode ser... Que tenha algo a mais..."

O cavaleiro interrompeu sua narrativa, como se soubesse um pouco mais do que estava disposto a falar. O loiro resolveu que não seria uma boa idéia pressionar ou outro a prosseguir com a explicação.

"Como podemos acreditar no que você disse?" – questionou Takeru – "Nós vimos o que você é capaz de fazer. Sabemos que você esteve por aí, matando digimons a serviço de Reapermon. Você espera que simplesmente confiemos cegamente no que você está dizendo?"

"E tem mais!" – lembrou Patamon – "Você e o Dorumon são fortes! Estavam lutando de igual para igual com o tal de Reapermon!"

"Isso não é verdade!" – contestou Hibiki – "Ele só estava **brincando** com a gente! Nós não tínhamos a menor chance desde o início!"

Aquele último argumento não fez o menor sentido. O Cavaleiro estava escondendo algo.

"Porque você estaria seguindo as ordens dele? – exigiu Takeru - E porque você quer tanto assim derrotá-lo, que até o poder das trevas você usou?"

O rapaz de vestes negras desviou o olhar por um segundo. Ele pressionou as mãos, sem coragem de encarar o loiro e seu parceiro Digimon nos olhos. Parecia estar escolhendo a melhor forma de responder àqueles questionamentos sem se comprometer.

"Eu não tive escolha..." – disse Hibiki, por fim. – "Ele tem algo... Que eu preciso proteger. Uma coisa importante... Para mim..."

Não conseguiu continuar. Fechou os punhos e começou a tremer de raiva. Takeru reconheceu na hora aquela postura: a de impotência. A sensação de não ter força suficiente para superar um problema muito grave.

"E o que ele tirou de você? O que pode ser importante que faz você ficar desse jeito?" – quis saber Patamon.

Os garotos ficaram em silêncio por um tempo. O loiro achou que Hibiki não queria demonstrar fraqueza. Portanto, não se atreveria a revelar o segredo por trás daqueles acontecimentos. Tomando o seu Digimon sobre os braços, Takeru fez de conta que ia retornar ao acampamento, quando finalmente o cavaleiro murmurou:

"Ele... levou a minha amiga."

(...)

Na manha seguinte, Veemon e os outros digimons saíram para procurar comida. Daisuke e os outros estavam conversando alegremente, sentados sobre a sombra das árvores. Aparentemente, tinham tido uma noite de sono tão boa que nem repararam que Takeru e Patamon haviam retornado sem a lenha para a fogueira.

"Então foi isso que aconteceu..." – disse Daisuke, refletindo sobre o que Takeru havia acabado de lhe contar.

"Quer dizer que esse tal de Reapermon está por aí seqüestrando garotas?" – perguntou Miyako, com um pouco de medo. – "E o que eu faço? Eu posso ser a próxima!"

"Impossível..." – discordou o líder dos Digiescolhidos. – "Ele só deve estar atrás de garotas gentis, como a Hikari. Não tem com que se preocupar."

"O QUE VOCÊ QUER DIZER COM ISSO?" – vociferou a garota, cuspindo fogo pela boca.

"Motomiya! Peça desculpas agora!" – exigiu Ken, se colocando de pé.

Todos se assustaram com a atitude do garoto. Geralmente ele era tímido e não se pronunciava muito nas conversas que eles tinham. Vê-lo agir daquela forma para defender Miyako era algo realmente raro.

"Ce... certo. Me desculpe..." – disse Daisuke.

Com o rosto vermelho de vergonha, o moreno voltou a se sentar e não disse mais nada.

"Pensar que o nosso mundo está correndo perigo..." – afirmou Iori, tentando mudar o assunto. – "Mesmo com Takeru explicando, ainda é difícil para mim acreditar nas palavras daquele garoto."

"Eu não acho." – argumentou o loiro. – "Pelo menos enquanto esteve falando comigo e Patamon, ele foi sincero. E também nós o vimos atacando o Reapermon diretamente. Não sei o que houve antes de chegarmos aqui, mas por enquanto ele e Dorumon estão por conta própria."

Naquele momento, Veemon, Hawkmon e Armadimon apareceram carregando diversos tipos de frutas. Wormmon e Patamon ajudaram a montar uma mesa improvisada com galhos e folhas. Quando tudo estava pronto, eles fizeram um pequeno intervalo na discussão para comer.

De repente, uma explosão gerou tremores que se espalharam por toda a floresta. Um impacto poderoso fez com que os garotos se jogassem no chão.

"De onde veio isso?" – quis saber Miyako, abraçando Hawkmon com tanta força que quase o deixou sem ar.

Takeru espiou o acampamento onde teoricamente Hibiki e Dorumon tinham passado a noite. Como ele suspeitava, não havia mais ninguém por ali.

"O que está acontecendo?" – disse o loiro, colocando o chapéu sobre a cabeça e correndo na direção dos tremores.

(...)

"Não adianta, Hibiki." – exclamou Dorumon – "O digivice não está reagindo!"

O cavaleiro negro e seu digimon estavam fugindo de um Orgemon, um Digimon ogro que tinha a forma de um humanóide com corpo verde, chifres e uma cabeleira branca. Seu braço direito carregava um tipo de osso resistente que ele usava para abrir caminho no meio das árvores.

"_Está demorando mais do que eu esperava..._" – pensava o rapaz – "_Não imaginei que um simples __**Reload**__ tomaria tanto a minha energia..._"

"**Haouken!**" – exclamou Orgemon.

E com isso, uma onda de energia roxa foi disparada contra o rapaz e seu Digimon. Dorumon empurrou seu parceiro bem a tempo, quando o golpe passou pela cabeça deles e explodiu em um ponto distante, abrindo um buraco no chão.

Hibiki e seu parceiro demoraram muito para se levantar, dando a chance que seu perseguidor precisava para pular para o meio deles. O garoto recuou com um salto, enquanto o dragão roxo arriscou uma cabeçada no peito de Orgemon.

O ataque não teve nenhum efeito. Dorumon gritou de dor, enquanto era atingido no ar pela clava que o outro digimon carregava nas mãos. O parceiro de Hibiki se chocou contra uma árvore e perdeu a consciência instantaneamente.

"Dorumon!" – gritou o garoto.

Mas não houve resposta. Naquele instante, Takeru e Patamon chegaram à cena. Eles assistiram Orgemon se aproximar lentamente do adversário caído, movendo o osso em suas mãos de forma ameaçadora.

"Espere aí, feioso!" – chamou o cavaleiro.

O Digimon ogro parou e se virou na direção dele.

"Eu já acabei com bichos feios..." – continuou o rapaz –"Mas puxa! Hoje vai ser o meu recorde. Acha que é forte, grandão? Porque não tenta me pegar?"

Orgemon urrou, ficando enlouquecido de raiva. Quando Takeru pensou que o Digimon iria sair correndo, algo inexplicável aconteceu. O céu ficou escuro no meio do dia e o som de risadas começou a ser escutado de todas as direções da floresta.

"_**Então era aqui que você estava...**_" – disse o Digimon ogro, com uma voz grave que era conhecida de todos. "_**E vejam só! Está em uma situação complicada, não é? Porque não chama logo seus amigos para lhe salvar?**_"

"Eu não preciso disso." – afirmou Hibiki, com convicção.

"_**É mesmo?**_" – perguntou aquela voz, com um claro tom de ironia – "_**Porque se você alguém não vier te salvar logo, meu escravo vai acabar te matando...**_"

Então, Orgemon começou a andar de uma forma estranha, como se estivesse possuído por alguma força externa. O Cavaleiro Negro observou a aproximação do inimigo, encarando o monstro corajosamente sem sair do lugar.

"Eu não tenho medo de você" – declarou o rapaz. –"Não posso morrer agora. No momento em que eu fraquejar, tudo acaba. Não posso me dar a esse luxo. Tem uma pessoa que depende de mim e eu não descansarei até que ela esteja em segurança."

Takeru, que assistia à cena escondido atrás de algumas árvores, lembrou da conversa que eles tiveram na noite anterior. Hibiki estava se referindo à amiga que, segundo ele, tinha sido levada por Reapermon.

"Portanto, eu não fraquejarei." – Afirmou o cavaleiro – "Eu não desistirei! Eu vou resgatar a Kiara! É uma promessa! Enquanto eu mantiver acesa a luz em meu coração, você não pode me derrotar! "

Aquelas últimas palavras atingiram direto o peito de Takeru. Hibiki estava certo. Desde que chegou, o loiro estava tão preocupado com o que poderia ter acontecido com Hikari que se esqueceu da coisa mais importante. Como ele próprio costumava dizer, o importante é não se esquecer da luz que há dentro de você.

"_A luz que há dentro de você_..." – repetiu o loiro em seus pensamentos.

"_**Interessante!**_" – exclamou Orgemon, com a voz alterada pelas trevas. –"_**Vamos por a sua teoria em teste!**_"

E com isso, o digimon ogro ergueu a clava no ar a alguns metros da cabeça de Hibiki.

Quando ele estava a instantes de desferir o golpe final, algo o interrompeu. Uma luz, vinda do meio do peito de Takeru, cujo brilho afastava a escuridão para longe.

"_**O que é isso? De onde vem esse poder?**_"

As palavras de Hibiki ainda ecoavam na mente do loiro, fazendo com que ele tomasse o D3 em suas mãos. O corpo de Patamon começou a se iluminar com uma luz dourada.

"_Eu quero acreditar_." – pensava Takeru – "_Preciso acreditar! Acreditar na luz que sempre está comigo!_"

"Patamon Shinka!" – "Angemon!"

A forma de Patamon mudou. Ele ganhou o corpo de um humano, com seis asas brancas e uma faixa azul que cobria partes do seu braço e das pernas. Carregava em suas mãos um cajado dourado. Um capacete de metal cobria os olhos e a testa, deixando seu cabelo longo solto sobre as costas.

A luz que envolvia o parceiro de Takeru irradiou como o sol. As risadas malignas que ecoavam pelas árvores desapareceram. O céu do Digimundo se iluminou com a cor azul e tudo voltou ao normal.

"_Então ele conseguiu, não é?_" – pensava Hibiki – "_Angemon? Parece que as coisas vão ficar interessantes..._"

A voz grave e sua influência foram eliminadas. Só o que restou foi Orgemon, que aparentemente recuperou o controle sobre seu corpo e bateu no peito, como um animal selvagem.

"Orgemon!" – disse o anjo – "O poder das trevas já se enfraqueceu. Afaste-se do garoto imediatamente!"

Mas o Digimon ogro não lhe deu atenção. Com um movimento de sua clava, ele chegou bem perto de atingir o Cavaleiro Negro no rosto. Por sorte, Angemon chegou voando e interceptou o golpe com seu cajado celestial. Orgemon urrou, furioso, até que o parceiro de Takeru berrou:

"**Holy Rod!**_"_

E então, diversos golpes foram desferidos com seu bastão dourado, dando a Hibiki a oportunidade de correr até onde Dorumon havia caído. Ao mesmo tempo, Daisuke e os outros chegaram ao local, atraídos pelo som de combate.

"Takeru! Está tudo bem?" – gritava Miyako – "Vimos algo brilhando por aqui e decidimos vir checar... Espera um pouco, aquele não é Angemon?"

O Digimon sagrado trocava golpes com o ogro, tentando encontrar uma maneira de parar a luta. Quando foi atingido por uma nova onda de energia roxa, o anjo percebeu que não tinha alternativa.

"Seu coração já foi consumido pelas trevas, demônio!" – exclamou Angemon – "Você não me deixa outra escolha!"

De forma ágil, ele usou a ponta de seu bastão para desarmar o oponente. Em seguida concentrou uma luz dourada no punho direito e gritou:

"**Heaven's Knuckle**!"

O anjo atirou uma rajada de energia contra o seu adversário. O golpe deixou um buraco aberto no lugar onde antes estava o peito do monstro. Orgemon tremeu por alguns momentos e seu corpo se desfez na forma de dados.

Todos ficaram olhando, estupefatos, Angemon regredir para a forma Seichouki, indo parar nos braços de seu parceiro.

"Eu juro que não queria Takeru..." – garantiu o Patamon – "Mas dava pra sentir claramente. Ele não ia parar. Eu tive que..."

O loiro abraçou seu parceiro Digimon, os dois com lágrimas nos olhos e incapazes de se expressar com palavras.

"Foi exatamente por isso que eu disse..." – silabou Hibiki, se aproximando de Dorumon. – "Esse mundo não é mais lugar pra vocês..."

(...)

"Porquê não?" – perguntou Daisuke, sem entender. – "Nós podemos te ajudar!"

"Não é questão de escolha." – declarou Hibiki, de forma imperativa. – "Como eu já disse, não sei onde sua amiga está. E vocês não podem vir com a gente. Ponto final."

Os Digiescolhidos estavam reunidos em algum lugar da floresta, juntamente com seus parceiros Digimons. Hibiki alternava olhares entre os membros daquele grupo, focando principalmente em Takeru e Patamon. Depois da luta com Orgemon, os dois não disseram mais nenhuma palavra.

"Mas você é muito cabeça dura mesmo, não é?" – disse Miyako, com os braços cruzados – "Não percebe que se a gente não tivesse aqui, você e o dinossaurinho ali estariam fritos agora?"

A garota recuou alguns passos no momento em que o rapaz de vestes negras lhe dirigiu um olhar ameaçador.

"Vocês é que não estão entendendo." – continuou o Cavaleiro – "Esse cara nos pegou desprevenidos. Não vai acontecer de novo."

"Você não pode garantir isso..." – afirmou Iori – "Dorumon não conseguiu nem digivolver para lutar contra o inimigo, não foi? Quem garante que isso não vai ocorrer de novo?"

Havia verdade naquelas palavras, o que fez com que Hibiki hesitasse por algum tempo.

"Você também está procurando por alguém, não é?"– questionou o líder dos Digiescolhidos, estendendo a mão – "Podemos procurar a Hikari e a Kiara juntos! O que me diz?"

E então, para a surpresa do grupo, o Cavaleiro Negro ergueu Daisuke no ar com uma força exagerada e o arremessou contra o tronco de uma árvore próxima de onde eles estavam.

"Daisuke!" – gritou Veemon.

Dorumon fez menção de impedi-lo, mas o garoto não parou por aí. Ele segurou o rapaz de cabelos espetados pela gola de sua jaqueta vermelha, encarando-o furiosamente.

"Onde... Você ouviu... Esse nome?" – silabou Hibiki, demorando-se em cada palavra.

"Hibiki, solte-o!" – pediu o dragão roxo – "Ele não sabe de nada! Só deve ter escutado a gente falando sem querer! Hibiki!"

Mas era como se as palavras do Digimon não alcançassem o parceiro humano. Finalmente, depois de alguns minutos tensos, o rapaz de vestes negras afrouxou a pressão sobre o líder dos Digiescolhidos, dando alguns passos para trás.

"É bom que seja isso mesmo." – o Cavaleiro ameaçou –"Porque se eu descobrir que vocês estão de alguma forma ajudando aquele canalha a manter Kiara prisioneira, não se preocupem em implorar por misericórdia. Encontrarei vocês onde quer se escondam."

E dizendo aquilo, Hibiki virou de costas para eles, começando a caminhar.

"Não se atrevam a se colocar no meu caminho." – alertou o garoto – "Eu não sou do tipo que tem pena de quem merece morrer."

Logo depois, ele foi embora. Não olhou uma única vez para trás. Dorumon observou o parceiro se afastar com um olhar triste, baixando suas pequenas orelhas. Em seguida, o Digimon fez uma reverência a Daisuke, dizendo:

"Por favor, perdoem o Hibiki. Eu sei que ele tem um jeito estranho de dizer isso, mas ele só não quer que mais ninguém se machuque por nossa causa."

"Mais alguém se machuque?" – repetiu Ken, atento à conversa. – "Espere... Quem foi que se machucou por causa de vocês? "

Dorumon ergueu a cabeça e levou as patas na boca. Ele se apressou e se colocou ao lado do Cavaleiro Negro, consciente que teria problemas se dissesse mais alguma coisa.

(...)

**Continua!**


	6. Capítulo 6

Capítulo 6 – A mente perturbada de Hibiki

Andromon parou por um instante para recuperar o fôlego. O Digimon ciborgue se esgueirou por entre um beco e continuou correndo. Notou então que uma parede bloqueava o fim daquele caminho. Em outras palavras, era um beco sem saída. Por sorte, encontrou uma pilha de destroços. Ele se agachou por ali e passou a usar aquilo como cobertura.

"_Então nem mesmo essa cidade está segura..._" – pensava Andromon – "_E eu que achei que poderia me esconder por aqui..._"

"Não adianta ficar fugindo." – disse uma voz feminina – "Lorde Reapermon já tem planos para você. Não posso deixar que me escape."

Uma mulher, com a aparência de um anjo caído, pousou na entrada do beco onde Andromon estava escondido. Seu corpo era coberto por um vestido preto rasgado, que parecia feito de remendos dos corpos de outras criaturas. Havia correntes enroladas em seu braço direito e envolta de seu corpo. O braço esquerdo dela lembrava as garras de um demônio. Usava uma máscara preta que deixava soltas as mechas de seu longo cabelo prateado. Em suas costas haviam duas asas negras.

O robô se arrepiou com o tom sombrio com que aquela voz estava falando. Ele passou praticamente o dia inteiro fugindo dos ataques daquela criatura diabólica. Quem quer que fosse, estava determinada a eliminá-lo, perseguindo-o pelas ruas da cidade abandonada.

"Acho que me cansei desse pega-pega." – declarou a mulher, em um tom levemente entediado – "Ou você luta comigo agora ou morrerá como um covarde."

Aquele foi o fim da linha para ele. Seu orgulho não se permitiria que fosse destruído sem ao menos oferecer alguma resistência. O androide colocou-se de pé, encarando o demônio a sua frente com toda a coragem que lhe restou.

"Eu me coloco diante de você, serva de Reapermon." – disse ele – "Mas antes de nossa batalha, permita-me fazer uma pergunta."

"E de que lhe adiantaria se eu respondesse?" – respondeu aquela mulher, sem esconder a ironia – "Para um digimon como você, que ainda não serve o nosso Deus, nada que eu disser fará o menor sentido."

Ela estava certa, é claro. O que não impediu Andromon de se colocar em uma posição de batalha.

"Afinal, o que vocês querem?" – inquiriu o Digimon Ciborgue – "Porque estão eliminando os digimons um após o outro? Porque vocês eliminaram meus companheiros Guardromon, até que só restei eu para proteger essa cidade? "

Aquele comentário foi demais para a mulher. Ela disparou a rir, sem conseguir conter o desprezo que sentia por aquelas palavras.

"Que lindo! Ainda se preocupa com os amigos!" – zombou ela, sem o menor pudor – "Eles provavelmente iriam te abandonar mesmo, assim como fizeram comigo. Esqueça eles e abrace de uma vez a escuridão. Só assim vai ter tanto poder como eu tenho. "

A mão do Digimon Ciborgue começou a girar em uma velocidade impressionante. A ponta do seu braço se transformou em uma broca, que brilhava com uma cor azul.

"Nem em seus sonhos, bruxa!" – ele afirmou – "Eu prefiro morrer a me esquecer dos meus amigos! **Spiral Sword**!"

E com aquelas palavras, Andromon brandiu seu braço na horizontal, como uma espada. O golpe criou um projétil de energia azul, cuja forma era de uma lua crescente, que saiu voando na direção da mulher. E ela sorriu de maneira diabólica.

Com um golpe rápido de seu braço esquerdo, ela rebateu projétil para longe. Uma onda de energia das trevas acompanhou o movimento, o que fez as construções naquela área simplesmente se desintegrarem.

"_Impossível!_" – pensou o Ciborgue – "_Ela fez aquilo só movimentando o braço?_"

A mulher riu baixinho, surpresa com sua própria força.

"Eu estava certa em procurar por você!" – disse ela, se colocando no ar com um salto e pairando com suas asas – "Mas só isso não é o suficiente. Vou lhe mostrar o que é força de verdade. **Darkness Wave**!"

E então ela executou um giro, liberando diversas criaturas das trevas, similares a morcegos. Os pequenos animais foram voando e se chocando contra as paredes, engolindo a área ao seu redor em uma completa escuridão.

Não havia maneira de lutar contra aquilo. Sem reação alguma, Andromon sentiu os dentes das pequenas criaturas atravessando a armadura de metal. Para se livrar do bando que o rodeava, o andróide não teve outra escolha.

Ele abriu a escotilha que havia no peito de sua armadura, revelando dois mísseis armados, prontos para explodir. Os olhos da mulher se permitiram um instante de surpresa, quando ele saltou no ar e gritou:

"**Gatling Missile!**"

O impacto que veio a seguir foi suficiente para afastar as criaturas. O problema é que, depois de explodir metade do beco e ser jogado para uma rua paralela, o corpo de Andromon ficou seriamente debilitado.

A voz da mulher ecoava por todos os cantos, rindo diabolicamente. Se havia alguma parte da consciência dela que estava sã, essa parte já era. O poder das trevas já a havia enlouquecido.

Ela pousou suavemente sobre o corpo do Andróide, colocando os pés sobre o rosto dele e murmurando baixinho:

"Acho que não fomos devidamente apresentados. Eu sou LadyDevimon."

(...)

Mais uma vez havia anoitecido e nem sinal de Hibiki ou de Dorumon. Depois de uma longa discussão, Daisuke conseguiu convencer os outros que o melhor a fazer encontrá-los.

O time então acabou se separando. Cada humano se aliou ao seu parceiro Digimon e foi procurar em direções diferentes. Todos combinaram de se encontrar no local do seu primeiro acampamento no dia seguinte, independente de terem localizado os dois ou não.

Daisuke e Veemon andaram até o limite oeste da floresta, chegando a uma praia. As primeiras estrelas da noite já iluminavam o céu aberto. O som de ondas quebrando e o cheiro de água salgada deu aos dois uma energia renovada.

"Certo!" – afirmou o rapaz de cabelo espetado – "Agora vamos achar aquele idiota antes que ele se machuque!"

"Daisuke! Olha lá!" – disse Veemon, apontando para um lugar específico – "Ele está ali!"

O dragão apontou para um canto da costa, onde Hibiki estava sentado sozinho sobre a areia com a mochila nas costas e suas botas tocando uma parte rasa da água. O rapaz encarava o horizonte com um olhar perdido, como se estivesse no meio de uma meditação profunda. Uma oportunidade perfeita para os dois recém-chegados se aproximarem.

Fazendo um "Shhh" com o indicador, Daisuke passou a andar na ponta dos pés fazendo o mínimo de barulho possível, seguido de perto por seu parceiro digimon. Eles viram, porém, que esse esforço seria inútil quando o Cavaleiro Negro riu com uma voz sarcástica, sem lhes encarar diretamente.

"Eu pensei ter dito para não tentarem me seguir." – disse ele, em tom alto suficiente para os outros dois escutarem –"Geralmente, numa hora dessas, vocês já deviam estar com tanto medo de mim que nem pensariam em fazer algo tão ousado."

Desatento, Veemon acabou esbarrando nas costas de Daisuke e os dois rolaram pela areia, caindo ao lado de Hibiki. Ainda se recuperando da queda, o líder dos Digiescolhidos ainda foi capaz de encarar o outro rapaz e dizer:

"Há! Como se eu fosse ter medo de um convencido que nem você!"

"Resposta errada." – murmurou o rapaz de vestes negras.

Um forte vento soprou o dragão azul e seu parceiro para trás. Hibiki, por sua vez, não se moveu nem um centímetro. Aqueles dois ainda tentavam se levantar quando Dorugamon passou com outro rasante. A rajada de ar os jogou de volta na direção da praia.

Cuspindo uma mistura de areia e água salgada, Daisuke se colocou de joelhos com Veemon logo ao seu lado. O parceiro Digimon do Cavaleiro negro pousou com um estrondo, olhando para os dois intrusos com a cara fechada.

"Mate-os" – ordenou Hikibi, simplesmente.

"O quê?" – espantou-se o rapaz de cabelos espetados.

Foi quando Daisuke e Veemon se abraçaram e mantiveram os olhos fixos em Dorugamon, que rosnou para eles de uma forma assustadora. Eles fecharam os olhos e começaram a tremer quando a cabeça do dragão negro se aproximou de onde eles estavam. Dava pra sentir a respiração quente do Digimon se chocando com o rosto deles.

"_É isso..._" – pensou Daisuke – "_Acabou..._"

Eles ficaram esperando o inevitável... Mas nada aconteceu. Os quatro permaneceram parados, em silêncio, ouvindo o som do mar que os cercava.

"Você não me ouviu, Dorugamon?" – disse o Cavaleiro, de maneira autoritária e sem virar o rosto – "Eu lhe dei uma ordem direta! Mate-os imediatamente!"

O dragão, porém, permaneceu imóvel. Seu corpo voltou a brilhar com uma luz dourada e ele retornou à forma Seichouki.

"Não." – afirmou Dorumon, seguro de si. –"Me recuso!"

Os olhos de Hibiki se arregalaram. Ele se colocou de pé e dirigiu o olhar ao dragão roxo que estava ao seu lado.

"Como se atreve a dizer isso?" – esbravejou o rapaz de cabelos castanhos – "Eu mandei você acabar com eles! Me obedeça!"

"Não!" – repetiu o Dragão roxo – "Não vou fazer uma coisa dessas!"

"Você está me abandonando também, Dorumon?" – gritou Hibiki, com a voz alterada – "Está recusando a ordem de seu parceiro?"

Daisuke e Veemon se atreveram a abrir os olhos. Os dois ouviam a conversa atentamente, mas não tiveram coragem de se intrometer.

"Hibiki! Ouviu bem o que você disse!?" – disse o digimon, virando o rosto para o humano – "Ouviu do que você me chamou? **Parceiro**. Eu nunca vou te abandonar, Hibiki! Estou sempre do seu lado!"

"Então me obedeça logo, traidor!" – o Cavaleiro deu a ordem – "Mate-os e acabe logo com isso!"

"Não!" – afirmou o digimon, pela última vez – "Não percebe, Hibiki? Isso faz de nós tão cruéis quanto Reapermon! Você está se deixando levar por essas emoções ruins! Elas estão atrapalhando o seu julgamento!"

"E QUAL SERIA A DIFERENÇA?" – vociferou o rapaz – "Já matamos muitos outros por aí! Porque você hesita em acabar com esses dois antes que eles nos causem mais problemas?"

"PORQUE VOCÊ NÃO É ASSIM!" – exclamou Dorumon, com lágrimas nos olhos. – "O Hibiki que eu conheço é um garoto gentil! Do tipo de pessoa que se preocupa com os outros antes de si mesmo. Eu não vou deixar você destruir essa personalidade só porque você quer agir como uma criança estúpida, descontando sua raiva em todo mundo!"

Ao ver seu Digimon chorando, o garoto percebeu que alguma coisa estava errada. As palavras que eles trocaram tinham ferido bastante um ao outro. Sem perceber, Hibiki deixou uma lágrima escapar de seu rosto e abraçou seu Digimon com força, sussurrando em seus ouvidos:

"Me desculpe... Eu estou tão assustado..."

"Assim como eu, Hibiki." – respondeu o dragão roxo, engolindo o choro – "Só me prometa uma coisa, está bem? Escute o que esses dois têm pra dizer. Se você não gostar, a gente vai embora voando. Eu juro."

Veemon e seu parceiro se libertaram de seu abraço, da mesma maneira que fizeram Hibiki e seu digimon. Os quatro se entreolharam por alguns instantes até que o Cavaleiro negro se sentou na mesma posição de antes, mergulhando as botas sobre a água e ficando com o mesmo olhar vazio.

Os outros dois encararam Dorumon, sem saber o que dizer. Tudo o dragão roxo fez foi balançar a cabeça, sentando-se ao lado do rapaz de vestes negras e convidando-os a fazer o mesmo.

(...)

Os quatro ficaram um bom tempo sem dizer nada. Fizeram uma fila na margem da água, com a dupla de Hibiki do lado esquerdo e a de Daisuke do lado direito. Somente escutavam o som das ondas e o soprar do vento. Finalmente, o Cavaleiro negro falou:

"Eu já detesto ficar me repetindo. Não sei para onde a garota foi. Não adianta ficar me enchendo o saco."

"Mas não era isso que eu..." – começou Daisuke.

"E tem mais uma coisa." – continuou o outro garoto –"Acho que vocês estão devendo um "obrigado" para Dorumon. Até porque, se não fosse pela cabeça dura dele, vocês com certeza estariam mortos agora."

Como sempre, um comentário nem um pouco humilde da parte dele.

"Uau... Falando de ter o nariz empinado." – resmungou o líder dos Digiescolhidos.

Dorumon riu timidamente, até que Hibiki deu de ombros e todos voltaram a observar o horizonte do oceano.

"Muitas coisas aconteceram..." – disse o Cavaleiro, em um tom sereno – "Eu posso estar perdendo a calma sem perceber. Mas de uma coisa eu sei: já tenho meus próprios problemas. Não posso querer lidar com eles e ficar me preocupando com o que Reapermon pode fazer com vocês..."

"Sabe..." – declarou Veemon – "Se você não falar, nós nunca vamos entender o que está passando na sua cabeça. Nos dê uma chance! A gente pode te ajudar, não é Daisuke?"

O rosto de Hibiki se fechou de repente. O dragão azul fez uma cara assustada, mas Dorumon sacudiu a cabeça e garantiu que estava tudo bem. Daisuke suspirou aliviado e perguntou:

"É Hibiki, certo? Alguém já contou pra você da época do Digimon Kaiser?"

O rapaz de cabelos castanhos nem chegou a virar o rosto, claramente desinteressado. O líder dos Digiescolhidos hesitou por um momento, mas vendo que ninguém oferecia nenhuma resistência, se pôs a falar.

Ele falou sobre um tempo em que um Digiescolhido se autoproclamou dono do seu espaço território por território, Kaiser escravizava os digimons com seus anéis e suas torres, que se chamavam...

"Como se chamavam mesmo?" – indagou o rapaz de cabelos espetados, se esforçando para se lembrar.

"As **Dark Towers**..." – lembrou Veemon, emburrado. – "Daisuke, não faz tanto tempo assim... Já se esqueceu?"

"É... É lógico que eu não esqueci! Estava na ponta da língua!" – garantiu o garoto.

Do nada, Hibiki riu por um breve momento. Não foi uma risada sarcástica como as outras. Pela primeira vez parecia demonstrar uma alegria sincera, o que fez com que todos rissem também, com a exceção de Daisuke.

"Ei! Do que você está rindo?" – questionou o líder dos Digiescolhidos.

"De nada importante." – respondeu o Cavaleiro Negro – "É que vocês são estranhos. Você e aquele garoto loiro. Faz tanto tempo desde que eu não consigo rir desse jeito que chega me dói para respirar. Eu até a me sinto culpado por..."

Ele se calou de repente. A expressão no rosto de Hibiki tomou um aspecto deprimido e ele voltou a ficar perdido em seus pensamentos.

"Onde foi que sua história parou mesmo, Daisuke?" – perguntou Dorumon, encarando seu parceiro com um olhar preocupado.

Surpreso por ter sido chamado pelo nome, o rapaz de cabelo espetado pigarreou e prosseguiu com seu relato.

Daisuke contou sobre como ele, Miyako e Iori foram chamados para ajudar o digimundo. Com a ajuda de Takeru e dos outros veteranos, eles frustraram vários planos do Digimon Kaiser, até que chegou a hora de se enfrentarem frente a frente.

Por fim, surgiu o assunto sobre Kimeramon: a besta sintética criada artificialmente, que nem o próprio Kaiser conseguia controlar. Mas no final, talvez por puro milagre, o monstro acabou sendo derrotado com o sacrifício da vida de Wormmon. Ao ver o corpo de seu verdadeiro Digimon se desfazer, Kaiser se arrependeu de seus pecados e acreditou que tinha que corrigir o que ele havia feito sozinho. Por ironia do destino, o inimigo se uniu ao grupo.

"O que você quer de mim?" – murmurou Hibiki, fazendo com que Daisuke lembrasse que os dois ainda estavam ali – "O que acha que vai conseguir, me contando tudo isso?

"Sabe, eu não sou bom com as palavras..." – disse o líder dos digiescolhidos, meio sem jeito – "Mas eu gostaria que você não fizesse como Ken e nos olhasse como inimigos. Eu queria que você entendesse que não precisa salvar o mundo sozinho. Porque gostando ou não, estamos aqui também.

Dorumon encarou o Daisuke sem saber o que dizer. Mas não eram necessárias palavras para que o garoto entendesse que o Digimon era grato pela oferta de amizade.

"Estou surpreso..." – disse o rapaz de cabelos castanhos, voltando a encarar o mar. – "Para um idiota desastrado como você, é incrível que consiga inspirar os outros como qualquer bom líder faria."

Aquele comentário deixou Daisuke confuso. Ele não sabia se ficava feliz por ter sido elogiado, ou nervoso por ter sido humilhado de novo.

"Agora tudo faz sentido!" – declarou Dorumon, como se tivesse percebido algo importante – "Isso explica porque só o digimon dele conseguiu evoluir no meio da batalha."

"Espera, o que faz sentido?" – perguntou Veemon, intrigado – "Vocês sabem porque a gente a gente não consegue Digivolver?"

Foi a vez de Hibiki rir novamente, mas dessa vez era com o seu velho tom de deboche.

"Como eu pensei" – murmurou o rapaz –"Vocês são ignorantes como cegos moribundos"

"Ei!" – disse Daisuke –"Os cegos moribundos aqui tem nome, sabia? Porque não para de tentar dar uma de bacana e explica logo o que queremos saber?"

"E por acaso você sabe me dizer como um Digimon pode evoluir, **Da**...**i**...**su**...**ke**?" – continuou o Cavaleiro, demorando-se em cada sílaba de uma maneira infantil.

O líder dos Digiescolhidos levantou-se subitamente, encarando Hibiki com um olhar furioso. Pensou que sua coragem e seu pensamento rápido fariam ele ter uma grande revelação, uma resposta que pudesse esfregar na cara daquele exibido. Infelizmente, seu cérebro sempre travava nessas horas, de forma que ele não conseguiu pensar em nada.

"Viu?" – desdenhou o rapaz de vestes negras – "Por isso que eu chamo vocês de ignorantes. Ficam por aí brincando de heróis, mas não tem a menor ideia do que estão fazendo."

Daisuke bufou, furioso. Ele estava caindo direitinho na provocação do outro garoto. Dorumon e Veemon precisaram se levantar e segurá-lo, antes que os dois acabassem brigando.

"Sabe, eu fui com a sua cara, Daisuke." – declarou Hibiki – "Tanto que vou explicar de forma que até seu cérebro minúsculo consiga entender."

Afinal, qual era a daquele cara? Livrando-se da pressão dos dois digimons, o líder dos digiescolhidos demorou um tempo para se acalmar e se sentar, olhando para o Cavaleiro negro com o rosto distorcido por uma carranca furiosa. Esse último disparou a rir mais uma vez, de maneira convencida, até que se dispôs a falar:

"Há algum tempo, o digimundo tinha um objeto especial guardado em um lugar secreto. Um cristal vermelho com poderes fantásticos que carregava dentro de si uma energia sagrada. Quando acumulava muita energia, ele tinha que expulsá-la na forma de um grande raio de luz. Os digimons absorviam essa luz e com isso modificavam a estrutura de seu núcleo, fazendo com que a forma de seu corpo mude. **Isso** é a digievolução."

Escutando a explicação atentamente, Daisuke se permitiu um momento para refletir sobre aquele comentário, até que Hibiki continuou:

"Depois de Reapermon e do D-Virus, essa luz se extinguiu. Os poderes sagrados do cristal se foram e os Digimons perderam a habilidade de evoluir. Mas para os Digimons que tinham parceiros humanos ainda havia uma solução diferente..."

V-mos escutava a explicação, boquiaberto. Dorumon sorriu, feliz por seu parceiro estar compartilhando uma informação daquelas com os estranhos. Só o que Daisuke pôde fazer foi perguntar:

"E qual seria essa solução?"

Com um sorriso indecifrável, o Cavaleiro negro prosseguiu:

"Eu quero dizer que o cristal não era o único com os ditos "poderes sagrados". Um humano, com um coração muito forte, é capaz de dividir essa força com seu parceiro Digimon. Usando a luz que se esconde dentro do coração de cada um de nós, o digivice pode voltar a brilhar com o poder da Digievolução. Por isso o loirinho conseguiu fazer seu Digimon evoluir. E pelo que você me contou, esse tal de Ken nunca nem usou a luz do cristal. Provavelmente ele sempre instigou seu parceiro com a força dos seus próprios sentimentos. "

"A força dos seus sentimentos..." – repetiu o garoto de cabelo espetado – "Eu me lembro de Takeru estar falando alguma coisa sobre isso faz pouco tempo. Mas me diga, como você sabe dessas coisas?"

Nesse instante, Hibiki se deitou e fechou os olhos. Dorumon também repetiu o movimento do parceiro, mas deu algumas voltas em círculos antes de se esparramar sobre a areia molhada.

"Isso já não é da sua conta, não é?" – silabou o rapaz de vestes negras – "Agora se não se importa, eu e Dorumon estamos cansados. Fique à vontade para fazer o que quiser, só tente não nos acordar."

(...)

"Daisuke! Levanta!" – pediu Veemon

"Acorda logo, idiota, não me faça ter que te chutar!" – ordenou Hibiki, com uma voz alarmada.

O líder dos digiescolhidos ainda estava meio sonolento e confuso, mas fez o possível para se colocar de pé o mais rápido possível. Pelo tom de voz do Cavaleiro, ou ele estava disposto a começar uma briga, ou alguma coisa séria estava acontecendo.

"O que vocês querem, me acordando à essa hora da manhã?" – resmungou o rapaz de cabelo espetado, ainda esfregando os olhos com as mãos – "Se for comida, tudo bem, eu já não estou com..."

"Não é nada disso, Daisuke!" – interrompeu-lhe Dorumon, que tinha seu olhar sério voltado para o céu daquela praia – "Pare um momento e olhe lá pra cima."

E assim o garoto o fez. Piscou os olhos e olhou de novo, sem acreditar no que estava vendo.

"Não pode ser..." – sussurou para si mesmo.

Uma verdadeira legião de Airdramons pairava sobre o lugar da praia em que eles tinham dormido. Cada um deles tinha o corpo azul e um rabo colorido, com o rosto coberto por uma máscara de osso. Seus dentes eram muito afiados e todos sobrevoavam o céu com suas asas vermelhas.

O bando de dragões era grande a ponto de bloquear a luz do sol que havia acabado de nascer. Eles ficaram rodeando em círculos o céu daquele oceano por um bom tempo, como se estivessem ainda decidindo qual seria seu próximo movimento.

Dorumon já se adiantou, assumindo a forma Seijukuki com seu corpo sendo envolvido por uma poderosa luz dourada. O cavaleiro Negro montou rapidamente sobre seu dragão e os dois se viraram para Daisuke e Veemon.

"Vocês precisam fugir daqui." – disse Hibiki – "Eles não estão atrás de vocês. Se forem agora, ainda têm alguma chance de escapar!"

"De maneira nenhuma!" – reclamou Daisuke, sacudindo a cabeça. – "Não vou fugir enquanto você fica lutando sozinho contra todos esses monstros! Deixa a gente te ajudar!"

"Não seja estúpido!" –rosnou Dorugamon – "Quer mesmo se matar por mera teimosia? Vocês não podem fazer nada contra eles. Eu e Hibiki vamos segurá-los! Andem, vão logo!"

Daisuke baixou a cabeça e removeu os óculos de Taichi de sua testa. Aquele objeto trazia consigo a lembrança de todas as aventuras que ele havia passado ao lado de seus amigos. Carrega-lo significava também carregar algo muito importante: a responsabilidade de um líder.

"Pois não me importa o que vocês digam." – afirmou Daisuke, recolocando os óculos – "Eu não vou morrer. Nem vou fugir. Nem abandonar um amigo numa situação dessas! Eu vou estar onde precisam de mim... Não, onde eu sei que eu quero estar!"

"Daisuke..." – murmurou Veemon.

E então, a vontade do líder dos Digiescolhidos e a de seu parceiro Digimon se tornou uma só. O corpo do dragão azul se iluminou com a luz dourada que vinha do meio do peito de seu parceiro humano, até que todos puderam ouvir seu rugido ecoar em todas as direções:

"Veemon Shinka!" – "ExVeemon!"

(...)

**Continua!**


	7. Capítulo 7

Capítulo 7 – O Paladino de Armadura Prateada

As forças de Andromon finalmente se esgotaram e ele ficou de joelhos. A cidade que ele queria proteger já estava destruída antes. Agora, depois de sua batalha feroz, não sobrou mais do que alguns prédios em pé, além de várias crateras e pilhas gigantes de entulho.

"_O que foi que eu fiz..._" – lamentava-se o Ciborgue em seus pensamentos.

Era como se a força de LadyDevimon não tivesse fim. E ela fazia questão de abusar disso, sem se importar com o que acontecia com o cenário à sua volta. Estava testando a si mesma e seu novo corpo. E quanto mais lutava, mais o poder das trevas corrompia o seu coração.

"Finalmente você se rendeu." – declarou a mulher, pousando suavemente sobre o chão. – "Mas não se culpe pela derrota. Você não tinha nenhuma chance desde o início."

Andromon fechou seus punhos, irritado com seu corpo que se recusava a se mover de tantos ferimentos acumulados sob sua armadura de metal.

O demônio de cabelos prateados se aproximou dele com uma expressão de puro desprezo em seu rosto. O braço esquerdo dela mudou sua forma para uma lança negra e afiada. Ela apontou a arma para o Ciborgue, que se manteve parado, em silêncio.

"Me mate se quiser, bruxa." – proferiu ele, corajosamente. – "Eu prefiro morrer do que servir à alguém como Reapermon!"

"Engraçado." – murmurou LadyDevimon, sem emoção alguma – "Você sabe muito bem que essa escolha não é mais sua. **Darkness Spear**!"

E com um movimento rápido, a lança em seu braço perfurou o peito do Andróide. Ele gritou de dor, enquanto ela sorria e se deliciava com todo aquele sofrimento. Mas parou de rir quando o corpo do robô começou a se desfazer de dentro para fora do rombo que o ataque havia deixado.

"Impossível!" – exclamou a mulher, indignada – "Então só a força de um Kanzentai não é o suficiente para criar um novo hospedeiro?"

"Sua tola..." – riu-se Andromon, com as últimas forças que tinha. – "Todos nós controlamos o nosso próprio destino. Eu escolhi morrer nessa batalha. Me recuso a ser usado para destruir um Digimundo que um dia eu jurei proteger..."

E com toda aquela determinação, o ciborgue finalmente se desfez, deixando LadyDevimon sozinha. A mulher foi coberta por uma aura negra e retornou para a forma de BlackTailmon.

"_Inútil... Nem morto cansa de dizer besteiras..._"– pensava a felina, com desprezo – "_Ah, não importa._ _E agora que meu experimento falhou... Quem eu devo usar como cobaia para meu próximo teste?_"

(...)

"Você conseguiu!" – exclamou Daisuke, surpreso.

O garoto sorria, dando tapas de leve sobre a perna de ExVeemon. Esse último havia acabado de assumir sua forma Seijukuki. Ele chegou a aumentar de tamanho, ganhando músculos bastante definidos sobre as escamas azuis. Tinha agora duas asas brancas que passavam da altura dos ombros e um "X" inscrito sobre o peito. Sua cauda aumentou de tamanho e o rosto ganhou um chifre que lembrava uma lâmina afiada.

"Isso é ridículo..." – murmurou Hibiki,incrédulo – "Eles realmente acham que isso é só um jogo..."

O Dragão azul inclinou o pescoço, de forma que o líder dos Digiescolhidos se acomodou sobre os ombros de seu digimon. Uma vez que estava montado, Daisuke olhou para o Cavaleiro com uma expressão de puro divertimento, dizendo em voz alta:

"E então? Ainda acha que a gente não pode fazer nada contra esses palermas aí encima?"

Dorugamon sacudiu de leve a cabeça, sorrindo timidamente.

"Eles não tem jeito mesmo, Hibiki." – sussurou o Dragão negro, de modo que só ele e seu parceiro humano podiam escutar. – "Pode reclamar o quanto você quiser. Eles não estão nem aí. Vão nos seguir de qualquer jeito."

"Ah, cale essa boca." – resmungou o rapaz de cabelos castanhos, furioso com as caretas que Daisuke estava lhe fazendo – "Se eles querem tanto morrer, deixe-os. Nós iríamos ficar muito melhor sozinhos.

"Claro..." – concordou o Digimon, ciente de que o garoto não estava sendo sincero.

Dorugamon e ExVeemon se colocaram um de costas para o outro. Eles observavam a legião de inimigos que parecia se multiplicar a cada segundo. Os Aidramons giravam pelo ar, aparentemente ignorando a presença dos garotos e seus digimons.

"_Mas eu ainda acho estranho..._" – pensava o Cavaleiro Negro – "_Tenho certeza que Dorugamon e eu eliminamos todos os Airdramons das redondezas. Não tem como deixarmos passar um grupo tão grande... A não ser que... Não, é impossível."_

O rapaz teve um mau pressentimento. Ele sacudiu a cabeça e afastou aquele pensamento da mente, convencido de que não podia ser verdade. Mas se ele estivesse certo... Não queria nem pensar na possibilidade.

Os dois jovens e seus parceiros prenderam a respiração. E o silêncio que precede toda a batalha se seguiu...

Aconteceu de repente. Um grande número dos monstros começou a descer de maneira desordenada. Incontáveis deles pareciam inclusive se chocar uns com os outros. Como tivessem pressa de eliminar seus adversários.

Hibiki não conseguia deixar sua suspeita de lado. Infelizmente, não dava tempo de pensar nisso.

Dorugamon tomou a frente da batalha. Atingiu o primeiro Airdramon que viu com sua cauda, fazendo a máscara de osso do inimigo rachar e seu corpo se desfazer na forma de dados. Os outros que vieram até ele foram mortos impiedosamente. Um corte no abdômen, uma mordida no pescoço e eles já eram.

ExVeemon não ficava para trás. Trocou alguns chutes e socos com os primeiros inimigos, até que recuou alguns passos e rugiu:

"**X-Laser**!"

E então, o dragão azul contraiu os braços para trás, de maneira que o "X" inscrito em seu peito ficasse bem evidente. A inscrição brilhou com uma luz laranja e um laser atingiu uma série de inimigos, afastando-os com sucesso.

"**Wing Cutter!**" – exclamaram alguns dos Airdramons.

E movimentando as asas, os monstros criaram dezenas de lâminas de vento que foram disparadas na direção de Hibiki e Dorugamon. Do nada, o jovem de vestes negras sentiu o peito pulsar, como se seu coração tentasse pular para fora.

"Não..." – arfou o garoto, pressionando seu tórax e respirando com dificuldade. – "Agora não..."

Quando o dragão negro hesitou por se preocupar com a condição de seu companheiro, os dois já não teriam mais tempo de desviar dos ataques. A chuva de projéteis atingiu-lhes em cheio, cercando-os com uma nuvem de poeira.

"HIBIKI! DORUGAMON!" – Gritou ExVeemon, desesperado.

Os Airdramons soltaram um rugido de vitória. O líder dos Digiescolhidos fechou os punhos, se sentindo inútil por não ter ajudado quando podia. Foi quando ele percebeu que a poeira começou a brilhar em um tom escarlate.

Dela, surgiu um Dorugamon furioso que acumulava energia em suas presas. A energia tomou a forma de uma esfera de ferro gigantesca, até que o rapaz de vestes negras se colocou de pé sobre as costas de sua montaria, olhou para a direção ao grupo de Airdramons e gritou:

"Seus vermes! NÃO OUSEM NOS SUBESTIMAR!"

"**CannonBall**!" – proferiu Dorugamon, quase em uníssono com o grito de seu parceiro.

E então, Daisuke e ExVeemon decolaram para não serem atingidos. O parceiro de Hibiki disparou uma densa esfera de ferro de sua boca que, de tão poderosa, carbonizou o corpo dos inimigos em alguns segundos.

"Cara" – disse Daisuke, olhando incrédulo para a explosão –"Me lembre de não provocar o lado ruim dele."

E só o que ExVeemon pôde fazer foi concordar com a cabeça. Ele retornou para o chão e se colocaram ao lado do Cavaleiro negro e seu Digimon. Os quatro voltaram a encarar o céu, esperando o próximo movimento do grupo de inimigos

Mas o que aconteceu a seguir foi o que os surpreendeu: os Airdramons interromperam seu ataque. Muitos deles ainda rodeavam o céu sem fazer movimentos bruscos. Como se não houvesse problema em olhar o pequeno grupo de seus companheiros se atirar para a morte certa. Pelo visto, achavam que não era necessário fazer nada para impedir.

"O que eles pensam que estão fazendo?" – perguntou o ruivo de cabelos espetados, com o olhar fixo nos inimigos acima dele.

"Eu não estou gostando disso..." – silabou Hibiki, suspeitando que alguma coisa estava para acontecer.

E aconteceu.

As nuvens brancas começaram a se aglomerar sobre o céu da praia. O resultado foi uma densa nuvem negra, como as que anunciavam a chegada de uma tempestade.

O céu perdeu sua tonalidade azul e ficou escuro como a noite. O som do trovão partiu o ar e pequenas gotículas de água começaram a cair.

"O que, eu deveria ficar com medo de uma chuvinha agora?" – afirmou Daisuke, cobrindo os olhos com o braço para se proteger do vento.

Mas Hibiki e Dorugamon permaneceram em silêncio. Dois raios e dois trovões se seguiram. E até o presente momento, nem mesmo um Airdramon ousou descer para enfrentá-los.

E de repente, Hibiki ouviu um som quase imperceptível. Parecia uma leve respiração, só que um pouco falha e arranhada. Quando ele fez seu dragão negro se virar, os dois quase não tiveram tempo de desviar dos dentes afiados de um Airdramon, que teve a garganta perfurada logo em seguida.

Seu inimigo caiu no chão, morto. Mas o que Hibiki não pôde deixar de notar foi o ferimento aberto que o seu adversário tinha no peito. Só então ele percebeu: era um dos Airdramons que Dorugamon já havia matado, alguns minutos atrás.

Pena. Percebeu tarde demais. Daisuke também encarava o céu esperando um ataque de cima. Nem ele nem ExVeemon viram quando um inimigo que eles pensavam estar morto investiu contra eles, fincando suas presas sobre o dragão azul.

Os dois gritaram de dor, pouco antes de Dorugamon expelir uma esfera de ferro e salvar seus aliados. Quando Hibiki e seu digimon se aproximaram, viram que Daisuke tinha um ferimento feio no braço e o parceiro Digimon dele regrediu rapidamente para a forma Seichouki.

"Droga!" – praguejou o líder dos Digiescolhidos. –"Mas eu estava olhando para eles! Nem um desceu para lutar com a gente! De onde aquele veio!?"

Ele se permitiu um gemido enquanto Hibiki retirava algumas bandagens da mochila e cobria o ferimento. Veemon tentou não protestar de dor quando eles lhe ajudaram a ficar de pé. Porém, antes do Cavaleiro Negro responder, uma voz assustadora sussurrou em um tom sombrio...

"**É inútil resistirem, traidores.**"

Os garotos procuraram em todos os lados, mas não havia sinal de onde vinha a voz. O primeiro em quem Hibiki pensou foi Reapermon, imaginando inclusive o cenário de batalha. Mas descartou a idéia, já que a voz do ciborgue e a voz de agora eram muito diferentes.

"**Vocês nunca sairão vivos daqui. Pois não importa quantos de meus lacaios vocês matem, eu os trarei de volta para lutar mais uma vez**."

O rapaz de vestes negras não soube dizer porque, mas alguma coisa naquela voz estava o assustando de verdade. Daisuke arregalou os olhos, finalmente entendendo que o monstro que feriu a ele e seu Digimon deveria estar morto. E tecnicamente estava. Mas não completamente.

"Mas..." – babulciou o líder dos Digiescolhidos – "Como ele..."

"Os raios." – disse Hibiki.

Novamente, sua percepção deixava os outros de queixo caído. Foi logo após os raios que eles sofreram os ataques. Logo após os raios que dois digimons mortos a alguns instantes atrás retornaram à vida.

"Que ótimo." – silabou o cavaleiro negro, deixando escapar sua risada sarcástica. – "Agora também tenho um Azura atrás de mim."

Daisuke e Veemon curvaram levemente a cabeça, sem entender o que Hibiki queria dizer. Mas o dragão negro arregalou os olhos, trocou olhares com seu parceiro, que acenou em concordância. Não havia tempo para dúvidas. Se Hibiki dizia que um Azura fez aquilo, não seria Dorugamon que iria questioná-lo.

Foi então que, do meio das sombras, montado em um dos Airdramons, surgiu a figura de um paladino vestindo uma armadura prateada. As proteções que cobriam seus ombros e joelhos, por sua vez, tinham um tom azul escuro. A mesma cor se destacava em um detalhe de seu capacete e na longa capa que o recém-chegado exibia em suas costas.

O paladino desceu dos céus devagar e de cabeça baixa, sem encarar os digiescolhidos e seus digimons diretamente. No lugar da mão direita havia a diabólica lança _Balmung_. A mão esquerda carregava_ Gorgon,_ um escudo de metal.

Dorugamon gelou. Só deu tempo de cobrir Hibiki, Daisuke e Veemon com suas asas, antes que um disparo de energia verde advinda do escudo do paladino os atingisse em cheio, fazendo com que os quatro perdessem os sentidos.

(...)

"_Certo,então _v_ocê fica, Iori_." – dizia a voz de Takeru – "_Alguém precisa ficar caso eles decidam voltar. Eu, o Ken e a Miyako cuidamos de tudo._"

E o digiescolhido mais jovem do grupo ficou ali, sentado no meio da floresta ao lado de seu parceiro Digimon, repetindo a cena na sua mente.

Naquela manhã, ele, Miyako, Ken e Takeru haviam se encontrado no local combinado. Não havia sinal de Daisuke, Hibiki, ou algum de seus digimons.

Foi acordado que tinham que encontrá-los, mas ainda havia uma grande possibilidade de alguém aparecer no ponto de encontro. Um deles deveria ficar. E antes que alguém o obrigasse a fazê-lo, o mais novo se ofereceu para o serviço juntamente com Armadimon.

Já haviam passado horas desde que os outros três digiescolhidos e seus digimons haviam partido. Mas o tempo não melhorou o humor de Iori nem um pouco.

"O que foi, Iori?" – perguntou Armadimon – "Você parece chateado."

"E como não estaria?" – disse o garoto, resmungando sozinho – "Sempre que uma coisa dessas acontece, me deixam de lado. Ou esperam que eu me salve sozinho, ou que eu fique para trás enquanto eles enfrentam o perigo."

"Iori, eles confiam em você." – afirmou o digimon, meio inseguro. – "Eles só não querem que você não se machuque, porque..."

"Porque você não pode digivolver?" – quis saber o garoto – "E porque naquela hora Patamon conseguiu?"

Era uma pergunta que Armadimon não saberia responder. Mas claro, Iori não estava zangado. Estava, na verdade, fazendo aquelas perguntas para si mesmo. Como se desafiasse sua própria mente a encontrar respostas.

Porém, com as informações que dispunha, não conseguiu formular nenhuma teoria plausível. Decidiu por bem que o melhor a fazer seria tirar um cochilo enquanto esperava. Ele e seu Digimon se recostaram sobre a sombra de uma árvore. Pouco antes de cair no sono, o garoto ainda conseguiu perguntar:

"Porque os outros estão demorando tanto?"

Mas se seu digimon respondeu alguma coisa, Iori não chegou a escutar.

(...)

Demais. Dormiram por tempo demais. O sol já havia se posto e os últimos raios de calor se chocavam com os rostos de Armadimon e seu parceiro humano. Os dois soltaram um bocejo preguiçoso, enquanto olhavam para os lados à procura de alguma face conhecida.

Mas não havia ninguém. Os dois só estavam acompanhados pela escuridão da noite e pelo som do vento que soprava em seus ouvidos. Se colocando de pé, o Digiescolhido mais novo teve uma certeza: a de que alguma coisa errada havia acontecido.

"Vem tempestade por aí, Iori" – Armadimon afirmou, apontando para as nuvens escuras que iam se formando no céu. – "Não vai ajudar ninguém se nós pegarmos um resfriado por ficar debaixo de chuva."

"Não vamos a lugar nenhum." – afirmou o garoto, de forma autoritária – "Os outros prometeram que voltariam para cá. E eu prometi que esperaria por eles aqui."

O digimon expirou, como se fosse exatamente a resposta que ele esperava. Afinal, era com o Iori que ele estava falando. Mas antes que tivesse tempo de tentar convencer seu parceiro a encontrar algum abrigo, um sussurro quebrou o breve silêncio que se estabeleceu entre os eles:

"**Enfim, traidores. Enfim eu os encontrei.**"

O tom daquela voz fez Armadimon e seu parceiro sentirem calafrios. Eles se encostaram sobre as árvores enquanto esperavam descobrir de onde vinha aquela voz.

"**Não adianta se esconder. Eu sei onde vocês estão. Apareçam, covardes, e enfrentem o seu destino**."

Os dois engoliram o seco. Mas o medo e a possibilidade daquela voz estar mentindo não permitiram a eles dar um único passo sequer. Foi quando a mesma voz, que até agora não passava de um murmúrio, passou a gritar com um tom mais grave e evidentemente masculino, dizendo:

"**Chaos Shot!**"

E, em seguida, um disparo de energia verde varreu uma boa parte das arvores do mapa. Destruiu tudo o que estava em seu caminho. Só o que sobrou foi um corredor de terra por onde o disparo havia passado, dividindo a floresta em duas.

Iori e seu Digimon ficaram sem ação quando o lugar onde estavam escondidos foi revelado. Eles tossiram devido à poeira que se elevou e buscaram o atacante com seus olhos.

Eis que, no meio do rastro que seu ataque havia formado, eles observaram um paladino de armadura prateada caminhar em sua direção. O guerreiro carregava uma lança e um escudo. E se aproximava lentamente e de cabeça baixa, sem dizer uma palavra.

"Quem é você?" – inquiriu Iori –"O que você quer?"

O paladino continuou seu movimento lento, demorando um bom tempo para responder.

"Um mero verme, como você, quer saber o meu nome?" – ele perguntou, ainda sem encarar o digiescolhido diretamente. – "Bem, acho que não dá pra evitar. Seus amigos me fizeram a mesma pergunta, antes de terminarem desacordados."

Ele falou com um tom estranhamente calmo. Como se fosse a coisa normal do mundo. O rosto do paladino continuava impassível e mirando o chão, quando finalmente Iori entedeu do que ele estava falando.

"Espere! Meus amigos!?" – exclamou o digiescolhido mais novo – "O que você fez com meus amigos?"

O braço que carregava o escudo se ergueu de leve no ar. Com o som de um estalo de dedos, três Airdramons desceram do meio das nuvens, deixando cair aos pés do paladino prateado os corpos de Takeru, Miyako, Ken e seus digimons.

Os olhos de Armadimon e de Iori se arregalaram. Seus amigos foram derrotados. Estavam feridos. Mas estavam respirando, então estavam vivos. Só então o garoto se deu conta de que, se todos os outros estavam daquele jeito, era apenas questão de tempo até ele ser o próximo.

Não houve tempo para palavras. O paladino baixou o escudo, apontou sua lança para Iori e disse:

"Não se preocupe. Eles não foram infectados. Quanto a mim? Eu sou um dos que carrega a vontade de meu Deus. Eu sou um Azura. Eu sou ChaosDukemon."

E quando o paladino fez menção de atingir o digiescolhido mais jovem com sua arma, uma esfera de ferro o atingiu. A lança de ChaosDukemon se fixou no chão, errando por pouco tanto Armadimon quanto seu parceiro humano.

Do céu, do meio da escuridão, surgiu Dorugamon. Sobre ele, estava montado o Cavaleiro Negro, que segurava o próprio ombro direito e respirava com muita dificuldade.

Os dois pareciam mergulhar do alto na direção do paladino prateado, mas acabaram fazendo uma aterrissagem forçada. Eles rolaram pela terra até que o dragão negro cedeu ao cansaço e retornou à forma seichouki.

Hibiki se colocou de pé. Havia arranhões, cortes e outros tipos de danos bastante evidentes tanto no seu corpo quando no rosto. Só para se manter acordado custava a ao garoto muito mais do que ele parecia poder agüentar. A voz dele estava fraca quando disse:

"Não se atreva a tocar neles."

O Paladino finalmente levantou seu rosto. Era somente Hibiki e ele. Dorumon não chegou a levantar, permaneceu nocauteado.

"Você devia ter ficado morto onde eu te deixei, pirralho." – anunciou o guerreiro

"É a mim que você quer." – pediu o Cavaleiro negro. – "Deixe-os em paz."

"Não é tão simples assim." – ChaosDukemon afirmou – "Meu Lorde estava certo. A morte é luxo demais para você. Seu sofrimento começa agora."

O paladino recuperou _Balmung_ e, olhando de relance para Hibiki, brandiu-a contra Iori e seu Digimon.

"CORRA!" – pediu Hibiki.

Mas era tarde demais. Em um instante, Armadimon estava entre eles. No outro, ele foi golpeado para longe e não foi mais visto.

Hibiki sentiu suas forças se esvaindo.

A última coisa que se lembra é que, depois que o parceiro Digimon dele foi derrotado com um único golpe, Iori mal teve tempo de respirar antes de uma lança perfurar seu peito.

(...)

**Continua!**

Não me matem!

Pra quem ficar desesperado com o final do Iori, espere mais um pouquinho. Nada é por acaso, não comigo, pelo menos. Eu até evitei de publicar antes por medo da reação. Mas se você ler o início do capítulo de novo, vai ter uma pista do que aconteceu no final. Leia o próximo capítulo. É complicado falar o que eu quero falar sem dar Spoiler da fic.

E quer saber? De todos, Armadimon é o único que se morresse mesmo eu não ia sentir falta. Vamos combinar: Digmon, Submarimon, Ankylomon e Shakkoumon iam fazer tanta falta assim? Não gosto deles, opinião pessoal.

O Iori tudo bem, é bem legal. Mas eu acho o Digimon dele e suas evoluções a maior concentração de falta de criatividade em Digimon. Só não barram os Pokemons recentes, que já viraram até sorvetes e engrenagens com carinhas sorridentes.

Sim, eu sou sem coração.

E se não fosse por me sentir culpado, poderia muito bem nem ter colocado o Armadimon na Fic.

Mas relaxem, que o papel de Iori não acaba aqui. Pronto. Falei demais.

Até o capítulo 8!

**Dicionário do capítulo:**

**Balmung** : Na mitologia nórdica, **Balmung** é a espada que Siegfried (Sigurd) usou para matar o dragão Fafnir.

**Gorgon: **Faz referência à mitologia grega. Os Deuses Athena e Zeus teriam criado o escudo Aegis, com a cabeça da famosa Medusa. O escudo Gorgon seria um similar de Aegis, assim como o escudo de Dukemon é similar ao de ChaosDukemon.

**Azura**: A origem desse nome é a mesma do nome Deva, na série Digimon 3. Provenientes das criaturas homônimas do hinduísmo.


	8. Capítulo 8

Capítulo 8 – O Castelo Flutuante

Quando Takeru acordou, sentiu sua cabeça latejar de dor. Ele soltou um gemido de reclamação. A visão dele ainda estava turva, meio embaçada. O garoto se apoiou com as duas mãos no chão e olhou em volta, tentando entender o que estava acontecendo.

Percebeu então que estava voando. Dava pra saber por que os fortes ventos que sopravam em seu rosto ameaçavam jogar seu chapéu para longe. O loiro piscou os olhos uma vez tentando se manter acordado, até que finalmente percebeu.

Ele estava em um tipo de jaula. Era uma superfície quadrada feita de metal, com barras cilíndricas e enferrujadas que se espalhavam por todas as direções. A cela era puxada como se fosse uma carruagem. A diferença era que ao invés de cavalos, dois Airdramons com correntes amarradas no pescoço é que faziam o loiro se movimentar.

Na segunda vez que piscou os olhos, o loiro percebeu que não estava sozinho. Patamon estava esparramado ao seu lado. Um pouco mais adiante, os corpos de Ken, Miyako e seus digimons também estavam jogados. Todos com ferimentos sérios. Mas evidentemente vivos.

Piscando seus olhos azuis, Takeru se esforçou muito para lembrar de tudo que tinha acontecido: Hibiki sumindo. O loiro, Daisuke, Ken, Miyako e Iori saindo para procurar. Depois que Daisuke não voltou, Iori se voluntariando para esperar por eles. Os digiescolhidos restantes se separando de novo. A visão de um paladino de armadura prateada descendo dos céus. E dali pra frente, suas lembranças eram um grande borrão branco.

Sacudindo a cabeça para tentar recuperar sua sanidade, reparou em uma presença que ainda não tinha percebido: um dragão roxo na forma Seichouki, que estava de pé encarando o horizonte com um olhar deprimido.

"Dorumon..." – o loiro ainda conseguiu silabar.

Os olhos do Digimon dragão se arregalaram quando se viraram para o garoto. Pareciam aliviados. Como se não estivesse esperando a cortesia, Takeru hesitou no momento em que o parceiro de Hibiki ofereceu o apoio de seu pescoço e ajudou o rapaz a ficar de pé.

"É bom te ver de novo, Takeru." – comentou Dorumon, que deixou escapar um sorriso sincero.

"Digo o mesmo." – respondeu o loiro. – "Mas me diga, o que foi que aconteceu?"

"Vocês perderam." – afirmou o digimon, sem rodeios – "E ao que parece, nós dois também."

Foi então que a mente de Takeru teve uma pequena lembrança. A de um Digimon na forma de anjo e um paladino de armadura prateada lutando. E então uma luz verde. A dor. A escuridão...

Tudo não durou menos de alguns segundos. Mas para o loiro, o calor que queimava sua pele e o medo que o dominava por dentro eram bem reais. Como se sua memória não fosse capaz de esquecer aquelas sensações.

"Ei." – chamou o parceiro de Hibiki, fazendo Takeru voltar a si com uma cutucada. – "Não se preocupe. Vocês vão ficar bem."

O garoto encarou o digimon de cima a baixo. Dava pra ver que a pelagem roxa dele guardava uma boa dose de cortes e ferimentos. Muito mais graves do que as dos outros, na verdade. Porém, mesmo naquele estado, Dorumon se preocupava com os que estavam à sua volta. Não dava para deixar de dar esse crédito a ele.

O olhar do dragão roxo voltou a encarar as grades com seu olhar melancólico. Mas tentou não expressar tristeza, como se tivesse medo de que aquele sentimento acabasse contaminando Takeru.

Foi então que o loiro olhou para a mesma direção que o dragão. E, para sua surpresa, reparou que logo à frente deles, havia uma segunda dupla de Airdramons puxando outra cela de metal. E dentro do cárcere, ele reconheceu a silhueta de uma pessoa: um garoto de cabelos castanhos e vestes negras, bastante ferido e desacordado.

"Ele está bem?" – perguntou Takeru – "Quer dizer..."

"Ele está vivo." – respondeu Dorumon, ainda mais desanimado do que queria – "Assim como todos nós."

Takeru acenou em concordância e os dois ficaram sem saber o que dizer. O silêncio se perpetuou enquanto o garoto tentava não reparar nos ferimentos do Cavaleiro Negro que, de tão profundos e intensos, podiam ser vistos mesmo da distância em que estavam.

"Espere um segundo." – pediu o loiro. – "Para onde estão nos levando?"

"Para o centro de toda a energia das trevas desse mundo." – disse Dorumon, como se não fosse nada. - "Eles nos contaram que aquele lugar foi erguido das ruínas de um castelo onde residia um Digimon maligno. Depois de usar seu poder para restaurá-lo, Reapermon e sua corja passaram a usar o local como uma espécie de base. O castelo agora fica acima das nuvens. Por isso o chamam de Castelo Flutuante."

Takeru encarou o Digimon, sem conseguir acreditar. Mas era tudo verdade. Eles foram capturados. Eram prisioneiros. Para alguém que veio até esse mundo só para salvar Hikari, o loiro não estava em seus melhores momentos.

"O que eles querem com a gente, eu não tenho idéia..." – afirmou o Digimon dragão – "Mas não importa. Desde que o plano de Hibiki dê certo, ficaremos bem."

O pensamento de Takeru se alarmou quando a pergunta que deveria ter feito desde o início veio à sua mente:

"Onde estão Daisuke e Iori?"

E ele sentiu Dorumon desviar o olhar e balançar a cabeça.

A primeira coisa que o loiro pensou foi em Hikari. Nas tantas vezes que ele jurou protegê-la. Em como Daisuke mobilizou todos para encontrá-la, enquanto até agora ele não tinha feito absolutamente nada de significativo.

E o garoto sentiu o corpo tremer. De frio... De dor...

De medo...

(...)

A próxima vez que acordaram, os Digiescolhidos viram a ilha.

Nada mais era do que um imenso pedaço de terra que flutuava a milhares de metros sobre o céu. Como se tivesse sido arrancado do chão, levando consigo tudo o que estava sobre sua superfície.

Ainda zonzos e incapacitados, Takeru e o grupo que estava com ele foram forçados para fora da gaiola que estavam presos. E diante deles, estava o gigantesco Castelo Flutuante.

Não tinha como dizer que aquele era um castelo comum. Suas paredes eram feitas de algum tipo de tijolo roxo. Parecia ser composto de vários blocos e torres que se sobrepunham em lugares irregulares. Como se alguém tivesse recortado e colado alguns pedaços de torres em posições bizarras. Janelas escuras se espalhavam pela parte externa. E grandes portais de madeira separavam um cômodo do outro.

No entanto, não houve muito tempo para admirar a paisagem. O portão que dava acesso ao castelo se abriu. ChaosDukemon já estava aguardando a chegada dos Digiescolhidos e seus digimons.

Apontando sua lança na direção de Hibiki, o paladinho prateado murmurou algumas palavras. O corpo do Cavaleiro negro, que ainda não se movia, foi erguido no ar por uma energia verde que saia de Balmung. O Digimon maligno apontou seu escudo para o grupo de Takeru e repetiu o processo.

Eles não puderam fazer nada, enquanto eram arrastados para dentro do Castelo, sem saber se viveriam para ver a luz do dia mais uma vez.

(...)

Miyako despertou no momento em que ela e os outros se chocaram contra o chão.

"Onde estamos?" – quis saber a garota, olhando para um lado e para o outro, com os olhos arregalados.

"Não se preocupe." – murmurou uma voz calma. – "Está tudo bem."

Ela reparou que a voz era de Ken. O garoto estava caído logo ao seu lado, lutando contra seus ferimentos para conseguir se levantar. Por algum motivo, ela ficou mais calma. A tranqüilidade e a gentileza presentes da voz do moreno eram tudo o que ela precisava para se animar e não sentir mais medo.

De repente, uma cela feita de energia verde passou a rodear o grupo. ChaosDukemon virou de costas para eles, atravessou o portal de madeira que era o único acesso àquela sala e desapareceu.

As grades que compunham aquele novo cárcere de energia pareciam ridiculamente frágeis. Como se só de tocar sua superfície, ela fosse que quebrar com um estalo e deixá-los livres. Miyako aproximou sua mão lentamente de uma das barras, quando Dorumon gritou:

"Pare!" – e ela removeu sua mão – "Não toque nisso."

Foi quando a jovem reparou que não só o Dragão roxo, mas Takeru e os outros digimons também estavam por ali. Ela fez uma cara emburrada e perguntou de forma inocente:

"Porque? O que de pior pode acontecer?"

"Essa é a **Judecca Prison**." – silabou o digimon. – "Um dos ataques dele. Assim que você tocar, alem de queimar sua mão, ele vai saber que você está tentando escapar. Vai acabar com a gente antes que você tenha tempo de explicar.

Foi quando menina do grupo engoliu o seco, cruzou os braços e se manteve em silêncio. Hawkmon se aproximou e tentou confortar a sua parceira, enquanto os outros simplesmente se sentaram e esperaram.

(...)

Depois do que pareceram ser horas, ninguém apareceu diante dos Digiescolhidos e seus digimons. Eles ficaram o tempo todo calados. Dorumon insistiu em ficar de pé, um pouco afastado do restante deles. O dragão olhava incansavelmente para o portal de madeira à frente, evidentemente preocupado com o que poderia ter acontecido com o Cavaleiro Negro.

De repente, o silêncio foi quebrado. Ouviu-se o som de uma lâmina afiada se chocando com a parede sólida do castelo. Um grito agonizante de um Digimon desconhecido, do lado de fora do salão. E então, mais nada.

Quando Takeru e os outros se levantaram para ver o que era, uma lâmina se fincou sobre a madeira. Atingiu a porta uma, duas vezes. No terceiro golpe, ela cedeu. Dois machados atravessaram o portão fazendo o que restou dele em pedacinhos. O portador das duas armas deu um passo à frente do salão, de modo que todos agora podiam vê-lo.

Os machados mudaram sua forma para dois braços longos que se extendiam até o calcanhar de seu dono. O Digimon, porque tinha que ser um Digimon, tinha a forma de um coelho de olhos vermelhos e pele marrom. Seu corpo magro era coberto por um tipo de colete branco, uma calça roxa e um cachecol da mesma cor.

Ken, Miyako e seus digimons mantiveram seu estado de alerta. Patamon foi parar nos braços de seu parceiro humano. Todos esperavam ser atacados a qualquer momento. Porém, foi Dorumon que gritou primeiro:

"Antylamon!"

E não foi um grito de medo, ou de ameaça. O dragão roxo estava devidamente feliz, como se fosse exatamente aquilo que ele estivesse esperando acontecer.

"Você conhece esse Digimon, Dorumon?" – indagou Takeru, sem tirar os olhos do portal quebrado.

"No que me diz respeito, isso não é da sua conta." – anunciou uma voz conhecida de todos. "Não é mesmo loirinho?"

Foi quando Hibiki entrou no salão, cruzando o entulho e ficando ao lado do coelho gigante. Diferente de pouco tempo atrás, as vestes do cavaleiro negro estavam completamente recuperadas. Os ferimentos que se espalhavam pelo seu corpo, totalmente curados.

"É você mesmo?" – indagou Miyako, sem acreditar na condição perfeita que o garoto exibia.

"Amadores..." – murmurou o rapaz de vestes negras, ajeitando suas vestes – "Já deveriam saber que nossos corpos são puramente feitos de dados. Com o comando certo, meu Digivice pode perfeitamente comprimir e extrair esses dados de acordo com minha vontade."

"Do que você está falando?" – perguntou Takeru, já cansado daquele comportamento convencido do Cavaleiro Negro.

"Observem e aprendam..." – ordenou o rapaz de cabelos castanhos.

Ele sacou o digivice nas mãos e pronunciou as palavras "Digidata – Scan!". Em seguida, o corpo ferido de Dorumon se ergueu no ar e foi envolvido por uma luz dourada. Quando a luz deixou de brilhar, ele se transformou no minúsculo Dorimon, sua forma Younenki.

A pequena criatura na forma de besta parecia aliviada de escutar a voz do parceiro. Sem precisar ser ordenado, Dorimon passou no meio de duas barras da cela de energia que prendia os outros. Seu corpo pequeno conseguiu desviar com facilidade dos raios de luz, sem tocá-los nem uma vez.

Ele correu para seu parceiro humano e os dois se abraçaram, amaldiçoando os momentos que estiveram separados. Em seguida, o rapaz de vestes negras pronunciou: "Digidata – Reload!" e seu parceiro Digimon voltou a brilhar com uma luz dourada. E então, Dorumon ficou de pé. Não havia nenhum machucado. O pelo roxo dele estava liso e livre de qualquer ferimento.

Quando o processo terminou, Hibiki foi ao chão. Estava fraco e tremendo. Respirando com dificuldade. Os dois digimons que estavam ao seu lado ofereceram ajuda, que ele obviamente recusou. Reunindo o que restava de suas forças, ele se colocou de pé e disse:

"Vamos. Não temos tempo a perder."

Os digiescolhidos ficaram sem ação. Eles chamaram pelo nome do Cavaleiro Negro várias vezes. Imploraram por ajuda. Mas o rapaz apenas desviou o olhar friamente. Ele e seu pequeno grupo pularam a pilha de escombros novamente, deixando os outros para trás.

(...)

O suor escorria pelo rosto de Hibiki. Ele estava percorrendo os longos corredores do castelo há vários minutos. Tudo ali era extremamente confuso e distorcido. Não dava para saber onde era o teto e onde era a o chão. Evidentemente, o poder das trevas naquele lugar era tão grande que era difícil não ser enganado.

"Tem certeza que é aqui perto, Antylamon?" – indagou o Cavaleiro Negro

"Sem dúvidas." – disse o digimon coelho. – "Quanto mais próximos ficamos, mais poderosa fica a influência maligna deste castelo."

Eles começaram a abrir portas ao acaso, esperando encontrar aquilo que estavam procurando. Quando finalmente Antylamon apontou para uma das portas, Hibiki já chegou chutando, pra colocar a casa abaixo. Imprudentemente, o rapaz entrou primeiro, seguido de perto pelos dois digimons ao seu lado.

Os três estavam agora em um salão escuro. A pouca luz que iluminava o local vinha de um pequeno altar negro logo a frente deles. Tirando por aquilo, dava a impressão de que aquele lugar tinha sido abandonado há muito tempo.

O brilho do altar emanava o poder das Trevas. Um poder que era repressor. Esmagador. Do tipo que conseguiria nublar sua mente de qualquer pensamento coerente . Tudo o que Hibiki podia pensar era o que Reapermon teria feito para criar um objeto como aquele.

E no meio do altar, um orbe branco de formato esférico flutuava solitário na altura do peito do rapaz de vestes negras.

"Só um?" – assustou-se Hibiki – "Isso foi tudo o que restou dele?"

"Eu temo que sim." – confirmou Antylamon – "Sem os outros 11 núcleos, ele estará enfraquecido. Mas enquanto o núcleo principal resistir, ainda será possível despertá-lo."

O garoto não pareceu muito convencido. Não havia, porém, tempo para os seus questionamentos. Ele e os dois digimons se aproximaram com cautela, quando o cavaleiro perguntou:

"E seu eu tirar isso do altar, o que vai acontecer?"

"O Digimon que dorme neste núcleo permanecerá adormecido."—afirmou o coelho gigante–"Mas que fique avisado. O altar mergulha tudo o que sua luz toca em trevas. Se não for capaz de resistir à sua influência maligna, você será consumido por ele."

"Eu fui muito longe para desistir agora." – disse o garoto, com determinação. – "Se isso é o que é preciso para libertar Kiara, então é isso que eu farei."

Antylamon deu uma risada de aprovação, deixando escapar um comentário:

"Minha parceira tem muita sorte de ter alguém como você"

As bochecas de Hibiki ganharam um tom absurdamente rosado. Sacudindo a cabeça para se livrar da vergonha, ele mergulhou as mãos no meio daquela estranha luz roxa.

A dor e a queimação foram imediatas. Mas a determinação do Cavaleiro negro não cederia a algo tão simplório quanto essas sensações insignificantes. Ele respirou fundo e fez com que seus braços se aproximassem ainda mais do orbe flutuante. O garoto segurou o objeto com a palma das duas mãos e, com um puxão, removeu-o de cima do altar.

Ele caiu sentado, suando e tremendo. O salão ficou escuro de repente. Mas o rapaz sabia que, depois de tantos infortúnios, finalmente sua busca estava terminada.

Hibiki tratou de colocar o orbe entre suas vestes. Por hora, sua utilidade havia acabado. Mas assim que conseguiu se colocar de pé, sentiu seu coração bater acelerado.

No final do salão, eles ouviram um mecanismo se ativar e o altar desaparecer. A parede oposta à porta girou em 180 graus, revelando um fundo falso. E onde antes tinha uma superfície de pedra, agora tinha um cilindro de vidro cujo interior brilhava intensamente.

E ali, no meio daquela luz reconfortante, flutuava o corpo de uma linda jovem. Ela tinha cabelos curtos e castanhos, uma blusa rosa e branca de mangas longas , assim como shorts curtos amarelos que deixavam visíveis seus joelhos delicados. Vestia também um par de botas rosadas, combinando com a cor da camiseta.

"Hibiki..." – murmurou Dorumon, depois de observar a garota por um tempo – "Aquela ali não é a Kia..."

Mas o Cavaleiro, pela primeira vez, não deu atenção aos detalhes. Ele foi de encontro ao cilindro e o quebrou com um golpe do cotovelo. Devido a isso, ganhou alguns novos ferimentos, que ele ignorou.

O vidro frágil cedeu e a garota caiu desacordada no meio dos braços do rapaz. Ele a colocou gentilmente sobre o chão e aproximou o ouvido do tórax dela. O batimento estava muito fraco. Ela não estava respirando. Se ele não fizesse nada, ela iria morrer.

"Por favor..." – murmurou Hibiki suavemente no ouvido da garota – "Não me abandone. Eu estou aqui. Não me deixe mais só..."

E então ele pronunciou três palavras inaudíveis. Três palavras sinceras que ele jamais dirigiria a qualquer outra pessoa. Três simples palavras que, por si só, eram suficientes para mostrar o quanto ele se importava com aquele momento.

E em silêncio, ele aproximou seus lábios dos da garota, prestes a lhe conceder o sopro que lhe traria de volta a vida...

Quando o inacreditável aconteceu.

Um humano entrou no salão. Um rapaz que tinha pelo menos uns quatro anos a mais do que Hibiki, com os cabelos rebeldes castanhos e olhos da mesma cor. Deu pra perceber que ele estava apressado e irritado. Dorumon e Antylamon não tiveram reação, quando o recém-chegado atravessou os poucos metros que separavam a porta e do lugar onde o cavaleiro negro estava abaixado.

O dragão roxo ficou boquiaberto quando o rapaz de cabelos rebeldes acertou um belo de um murro no rosto de Hibiki, fazendo o garoto rolar por vários metros depois do impacto. Ele massageou a bochecha dolorida, quando olhou para o seu agressor e gritou:

"Mas que porcaria foi essa?"

E o rapaz de cabelos rebeldes lhe respondeu em um tom alterado:

"FIQUE LONGE DA MINHA IRMÃ, SEU DESGRAÇADO!"

Sem entender, o Cavaleiro negro encarou o rosto da garota mais uma vez. Podia jurar que o rosto que ele viu era da garota que ele conhecia. Daria qualquer coisa para continuar acreditando que aquilo era verdade.

Mas ele estava enganado. Aquela garota definitivamente não era Kiara.

O rapaz de cabelos rebeldes se aproximou e checou a condição da jovem. Julgando que ela estava bem, passou a carregá-la na posição de cavalinho. Ele novamente encarou o Cavaleiro Negro com raiva, quando alguém bateu na porta do salão.

Esse alguém era, na verdade, um digimon de pele laranja que lembrava a forma de um dinossauro. Ele se apoiava na porta com a pata direita, lutando para recuperar o fôlego.

"Me desculpe, Taichi." – silabou o digimon, com a respiração descompassada. – "Mas você não precisava sair correndo tão rápido na minha frente, não é?"

"Ele ia beija-la, Agumon!" – protestou o rapaz de cabelos rebeldes. – "Ainda bem que eu cheguei a tempo!"

"Taichi!" – repreendeu-lhe o digimon dinossauro – "A Hikari está bem? Está respirando?"

"Bem o suficiente" – respondeu o outro – "Vamos, temos que levá-la para um lugar seguro!"

E, carregando a menina em suas costas, o rapaz chamado de Taichi correu em direção à porta e desapareceu entre os corredores. Antylamon deixou a surpresa do momento passar, até que murmurou:

"Vamos, ela ainda pode estar por aqui. Não podemos perder a esperança." – saindo da sala logo em seguida.

Hibiki e Dorumon ficaram sozinhos no salão.

"Vem comigo, Hibiki. Nós temos que continuar procurando!" – disse o dragão roxo, avançando de volta para o corredor e encarando seu parceiro humano.

Mas bastou que o Digimon olhasse nos olhos do parceiro para perceber que aquela tentativa de animá-lo era inútil. Olhando para baixo, só o que Hibiki podia pensar era:

"_ falhei. Nunca mais vou poder salvá-la... Kiara está agora muito além de onde eu posso alcançar."_

(...)

**Continua!**

**Dicionário do capítulo:**

**Judecca Prison: **A prisão de Judecca era a quarta parte do inferno gelado de Cocytus. Na divina comédia, é o local do inferno destinado àqueles que traíram seus mestres e benfeitores.


	9. Capítulo 9

Capítulo 9- Digi data – Unleash!

"Ele nos traiu." – repetia Takeru, em voz alta. – "Não dá pra acreditar."

Patamon se apoiava no chapéu de seu parceiro, escutando suas palavras atentamente. Ken, Miyako e seus digimons ainda tentavam entender o que eles tinham acabado de ver.

O loiro afirmava que, quando eles chegaram neste castelo, Hibiki estava acabado. Do tipo que não seria capaz de se levantar nem mesmo para salvar sua vida. A conclusão que eles tiveram foi que ele recebeu **ajuda**. O Cavaleiro negro e o Digimon coelho que arrombou o portão deveriam ter uma espécie de aliança.

E então, o poder que o Digivice do rapaz tinha era algo inquestionável. O que ele fez com o corpo do parceiro Digimon dele era algo que o D3 não poderia realizar. Mas Ken não deixou de reparar que, qualquer que fosse a origem daquele poder "milagroso", deveria ter seus riscos. Cada vez que era obrigado a usá-lo, o rapaz de vestes negras parecia ficar ainda mais exausto.

Eram informações magníficas, realmente. Tinham descoberto um pouco mais sobre Hibiki, mas nada daquilo ajudava em nada. Porque, mesmo sendo perfeitamente capaz de libertá-los daquela prisão, o Cavaleiro negro não fez nada. Simplesmente se reuniu com Dorumon e foi embora.

"Alguma coisa não está bem explicada." – disse Ken, enquanto Takeru continuava a resmungar sozinho. – "Se ele podia se recuperar e fugir quando quisesse, porque simplesmente não evoluir Dorumon e escapar?"

"Não é obvio?" – afirmou Miyako, levantando o indicador como se a ideia lhe ocorresse de repente: - "Ele queria ser capturado. Porque aquele coelhão gigante poderia libertá-lo. Mas o que ele iria querer aqui, no meio da base dos caras malvados?"

"A amiga dele." – respondeu Takeru, arregalando os olhos de repente. – "A garota que ele queria salvar. Será que ela está por aqui?"

A pergunta do garoto pairou no ar. Os outros concordavam com a opinião dele, mas de que aquelas indagações adiantariam? Sem ninguém para salvá-los, eles continuariam presos, independente do que eles pensassem sobre o assunto.

Então, do lado de fora, eles começaram a ouvir alguém se aproximando. O som que eles escutavam era quase robótico, como se cada passo fosse de algum tipo de armadura mecânica. O dono daqueles passos parou, olhou para o buraco que havia onde antes havia a porta e entrou no salão, dizendo:

"Eim? Que bagunça vocês fizeram aqui!"

E em seguida, os digiescolhidos passaram a analisá-lo.

O Digimon que acabara de entrar tinha a forma de um andróide. Era magro, mas a armadura preta que cobria seu corpo dava a ele uma aparência muito mais imponente e dinâmica. A parte baixa da armadura cobria apenas os pés e uma pequena parte de sua cintura, deixando visível o pedaço da perna que a bota preta e metálica não podia cobrir.

O torso da armadura tinha ombreiras prateadas. Os braços do Digimon eram cobertos por algum tipo de mecanismo que armazenava mísseis. Nas costas, ele carregava um dispositivo com três canos pretos da cada lado, que provavelmente carregava mais explosivos. As longas orelhas do Digimon eram cobertas por um aparelho especial, que funcionava como um radar. A máscara que escondia o rosto dele só deixava visíveis os seus dois olhos vermelhos.

"É, estou surpreso." – continuou o recém-chegado – "Duke-Chan vai pensar duas vezes antes de subestimá-los de novo."

A forma despreocupada com que ele se referia ao paladino prateado era o suficiente para Takeru entender que os dois eram aliados. Os digiescolhidos permaneceram calados, não dando àquele Digimon qualquer informação que lhe fosse útil.

"Nossa, como vocês são chatos." – resmungou o digimon negro, chateado por estar sendo ignorado. – "Se vocês não vão falar para onde eles foram, tudo bem! Eu não preciso forçar vocês."

De repente, ele produziu um som que lembrava um apito. Só que mais agudo e mais alto, como se estivesse ecoando dentro da cabeça dos garotos e se espalhando por todas as direções.

E então, o barulho cessou. Takeru se viu tirando as mãos dos ouvidos quando, envolta do andróide, surgiram vários digimons. Eles, na verdade, atravessaram as sólidas paredes do castelo, como se seus corpos fossem etéreos. Cada um deles parecia ser coberto por um lençol branco que escondia a sua verdadeira forma.

"Qual é a emergência, Lorde BlackRapidmon?" – indagou um Bakemon, curvando a cabeça em respeito.

"Parece que alguém quer brincar de pique e pega." – brincou o andróide, deixando escapar uma risada sarcástica. – "Por algum motivo, meu radar não é capaz de localizá-lo. Vocês poderiam ser gentis e avisar aos outros que temos um fugitivo?"

Os Bakemons acenaram em concordância. A pedido de BlackRapidmon, dois dos monstros passaram a vigiar a porta quebrada. Os outros desapareceram e se espalharam para todas as direções do castelo. Ele deu as costas ao grupo de Takeru e passou pelos escombros da porta para ir embora. Mas antes de ir, ele deixou escapar um aviso:

"Não saiam daqui, esta bem? Podemos ter que matar um de vocês para ele aparecer."

E quando o digimon negro deixou o salão, a desconfiança dos digiescolhidos no Cavaleiro Negro e em seu Digimon parecia mais justificada do que nunca.

(...)

"Eu falhei." – repetia Hibiki, encolhido em um canto daquele salão escuro. – "Eu não acredito que eu falhei."

Ele e Dorumon ainda não tinham saído da sala. O rapaz só ficava repetindo aquelas palavras. Seu coração estava disparado e os olhos arregalados, encarando o vazio. Seus pensamentos só tinham lugar para uma sentimento: desespero. Ele tentava se abraçar, esperando em vão que a tremedeira passasse e o frio se esquentasse.

O garoto se recusava a chorar. Não por outro motivo que não fosse seu estado de choque. Ele não conseguia sentir nada.

Tentou então esconder, como ele sempre havia feito, seus medos e suas fraquezas nas boas lembranças de seu passado. Ele fechou os olhos e a imagem do rosto sorridente de Kiara invadiu seus pensamentos. Ela estendia as mãos e o convidava para uma caminhada em uma bela planície gramada. Ela ria, mais uma vez. Aquele sorriso, para ele, era único e inesquecível.

Mas, pensando bem, isso só deixava tudo pior. Porque, querendo ou não, aqueles tempos de paz se foram. E o que torturava o Cavaleiro Negro era a dor de ser obrigado a dizer adeus àquelas lembranças tão especiais. Não havia mais um bom motivo para continuar vivo.

Sua última chance de resgatar Kiara se fora. Ele nunca mais iria vê-la.

E lá estavam elas: As lágrimas. A única coisa que ele não se permitia fazer, agora fugiu de seu controle. Elas escorriam de seus olhos avermelhados, quando foram acompanhadas de um grito. Um lamento dolorido, que não era o suficiente para lavar tanta dor que se acumulava em seu coração.

Ele chorou até que não restassem lágrimas. Gritou até que não houvesse voz. E tudo que Dorumon fez foi baixar suas orelhas e observar, em silêncio, o antes tão orgulhoso Hibiki desmoronar no meio de seu próprio sofrimento.

Quando ele finalmente se acalmou, o rapaz estava de joelhos e com os dois braços tocando o chão. Foi se controlando à medida que seus pensamentos ficavam mais claros. E ele então começou a se fazer a seguinte pergunta:

"_De quem era a culpa?_"

Reapermon? ChaosDukemon? Dos outros digiescolhidos? Para o garoto, isso não importava. Todos deviam ser queimados vivos nas chamas do seu ódio.

E aquela estranha sensação começou a tomar conta dele de novo. Uma aura sinistra, mais poderosa do que qualquer outra, começou a envolver o corpo do Cavaleiro negro e de seu Digimon. Os dois começaram a flutuar no ar quando uma onda de poder das trevas os engoliu.

Ali, perdido naquela escuridão, uma voz diabólica, terrível, nefasta, sussurrou nos ouvidos do garoto:

"_**Liberte o seu ódio. Só o seu ódio poderá me libertar**_."

E assim, o rapaz silabou as palavras: "Digidata – Unleash.". Sua dor sumiu. Seus sentimentos o abandonaram. Ele se entregou para as trevas e abraçou-as de frente, quando o que restava de sua consciência se esvaiu e só o que sobrou foram as sombras.

(...)

Takeru segurava o chapéu nas mãos e caminhava sem parar, de um lado para o outro. Os outros acompanhavam com os olhos o movimento do loiro. E isso já estava deixando-os loucos de tanta apreensão.

"Fique calmo, Takeru." – pediu Patamon, com um rosto preocupado – "Vai ficar tudo bem."

"Bem?" – repetiu o loiro, com um tom elevado – "Olhe à sua volta, Patamon. O que você acha que está bem?"

"Takeru..." – murmurou o pequeno Digimon.

Foi então que o garoto reparou que Ken, Miyako e os outros digimons olhavam diretamente para ele. Não deu pra não sentir uma pontada de culpa por aquela pequena explosão. Afinal, não era ele que nunca deveria perder a esperança? Ele murmurou um pedido de desculpas sincero, que os outros aceitaram de bom grado.

"Você não precisa se desculpar." – garantiu Hawkmon.

"Concordo." – disse Ken – "Estamos todos cansados e machucados. Não estamos pensando direito."

"Vocês não entendem..." – afirmou o loiro, recolocando o chapéu sobre a cabeça. – "Eu prometi para a Hikari que a protegeria. Eu prometi ao Taichi que cuidaria dela. E até agora, só o que eu fiz foi colocar meus amigos em perigo..."

Miyako se levantou e abraçou o rapaz, que se viu surpreso com a atitude da amiga. Ela arrumou os óculos redondos que tinha em seu rosto para dizer:

"Ei, não foi culpa sua. Hikari é nossa amiga também." – ela sorriu, o que fez com que todos à sua volta rissem também. – "E eu não me preocuparia com o Iori, ou com o Daisuke. Pelo que eu sei, aquele maluco de cabelo espetado poderia estar entrando por aquele buraco agora mesmo!"

Ela falou de brincadeira e todos começaram a rir aos custos do líder dos Digiescolhidos. Foi quando, para a surpresa deles, um raio lazer em formato de X atingiu um dos Bakemons, que desapareceu na forma de dados.

O outro guarda se assustou com o ataque repentino. Antes que tivesse tempo de reagir, uma labareda de fogo azul incinerou o pano branco que cobria seu corpo, até que o último guarda também foi derrotado.

Takeru e Patamon olhavam para o corredor, sem entender nada. De repente, dois digimons tentaram forçar a sua entrada no salão ao mesmo tempo. Mas como o buraco da porta era muito pequeno e seus corpos muito grandes, os dois ficaram entalados.

De um lado, os digiescolhidos reconheceram ExVeemon, o parceiro de Daisuke. Do outro, um Digimon ainda mais inesperado: um lobo de pele branca, azul e prateada, tão dura quanto o lendário metal raro Mithril. Tinha quatro garras vermelhas em cada uma de suas quatro patas. Seus olhos amarelos eram de um predador e sua mandíbula contava com grandes presas afiadas.

No meio dos dois, também esmagados entre o que restava da porta destruída, estavam duas pessoas que os digiescolhidos conheciam muito bem.

Um deles era o ruivo de cabelos espetados, seu "brilhante" líder. Ele tentava, em vão, empurrar a barriga de seu parceiro Digimon, que ameaçava prensar todos os seus ossos contra a parede.

"Droga ExVeemon!" – exclamou Daisuke, sem conseguir se mover – "Você está precisando de uma dieta!"

"Que maldade, Daisuke! Eu não estou gordo!" – protestou o dragão azul. – "Pra falar a verdade, não como nada faz quase dois dias!"

"Vocês dois!" – disse o digimon lobo, em um tom autoritário – "Alguém de um passo para trás. Não dá pra entrar todo mundo ao mesmo tempo! Eu vou acabar machucando vocês!"

"Não consigo!" – alertou ExVeemon – "Estamos presos!"

Os digiescolhidos presos na cela de energia ficaram encarando aquela cena bizarra. Típica de Daisuke, na verdade. Estavam prestes a sugerir uma solução quando uma voz masculina falou:

"Francamente! Você não tem cérebro, por acaso? Digidata – Scan!"

E, como resposta àquelas palavras, o lobo azul começou a brilhar em uma luz amarela e regredir para sua forma Seichouki: um lobo menor que andava em suas duas patas, usando um casaco de pele e portando um chifre amarelo no meio da testa.

Takeru reconheceu aquela última voz de imediato. Ele o os outros repararam que o recém chegado usou o mesmo comando que Hibiki havia usado, alguns momentos atrás.

"Onii-Chan!" – afirmou o garoto. – "É você?"

E pela primeira vez, ele se sentiu livre para ter esperança novamente. Porque se existia alguém que fazia o garoto se sentir seguro, esse alguém era seu irmão mais velho, Ishida Yamato.

O rapaz era um pouco mais alto que seu irmão mais novo, compartilhando os mesmos olhos azuis e um cabelo loiro um pouco mais longo. Digno do visual que deixava qualquer garota da idade dele louca. E não é só porque Yamato fazia parte de uma banda como vocalista, ou por sua aparência atraente. Suas forma de se vestir sempre foi um tanto descolada.

ExVeemon também esgotou suas energias e retornou para a forma Seichouki. Yamato caminhou até onde Daisuke estava esticando os músculos, grato por não ter sido esmagado. Então, o loiro mais velho acertou-lhe um belo cascudo na cabeça. O ruivo gemeu de protesto, quando seu agressor disse:

"Eu te disse antes, não foi? Temos que ser discretos e não perder tempo! Imagina se nos descobrem aqui?"

"Yamato..." – murmurou Gabumon, o parceiro Digimon do rapaz – "Não temos tempo para isso. Vamos libertá-los e cair fora daqui!"

Não foi preciso dizer duas vezes. Veemon acertou uma cabeçada nas grades de energia e Gabumon soprou uma pequena labareda de fogo. A energia se espalhou em uma rajada de luz, e a cela que rodeava Takeru e os outros sumiu.

"Venham, nós temos que correr." – chamou Yamato, colocando-se na direção do corredor.

"Mas espere, eles provavelmente já sabem que escapamos." – alertou Miyako – "O que nós fazemos agora?"

"Nós corremos mais rápido." – disse Takeru.

O irmão dele sorriu e acenou em concordância. O restante dos digiescolhidos e seus digimons trataram de sair pelo corredor e dar o fora dali, o mais depressa que puderam.

(...)

LadyDevimon passou dias e mais dias voando sobre o mar. Depois de diversos experimentos fracassados, a mulher de cabelos prateados finalmente estava próxima de cumprir seu objetivo.

Seus esforços incansáveis levaram-na a atravessar o oceano em busca do seu próximo alvo. Podia senti-lo, mesmo agora. Seus poderes sombrios agora a guiavam para qualquer fonte de luz poderosa que ainda existisse no Digimundo.

E pensar que sua busca iria levá-la para onde tudo começou. Ela pousou sobre a terra firme e, depois de tanto tempo, voltou a ser BlackTailmon.

A gata sacudiu-se, livrando-se da exaustão que lhe consumia já fazia horas. E depois de piscar os olhos, ela se viu novamente em Fairu Tou.

O lugar da ilha era rodeado de um deserto escaldante. À direita, uma densa floresta. À esquerda, mais distante, uma grande fábrica de metal. Logo à frente dela estava o antigo vilarejo dos Pyokomons.

Era um pequeno território com casinhas minúsculas, um lago grande o suficiente para caber um navio e um poço de água mais adiante. A água, pelo que a gata lembrava, vinha direto da Montanha Panorama, que ficava ali perto. Alguém lhe disse que tinha um sabor delicioso. Sem cerimônia, a felina mergulhou o rosto na fonte mais próxima e tratou de beber.

Quando saciou sua sede, fez uma pequena caminhada pelo terreno. Mesmo com sua insistência, não encontrou ninguém. O vilarejo parecia ter sido abandonado há muito tempo.

"Se está procurando por mais uma vítima, chegou meio tarde." – avisou uma Digimon, saindo de trás de seu esconderijo. – "O cavaleiro negro não chegou a te avisar que matou todos por aqui?"

Foi quando BlackTailmon se virou e deu de cara com quem ela queria: Uma ave de penas rosas, olhos azuis e um bico vermelho. As suas asas também se adaptaram para servir como braços. Como conseqüência, sua capacidade de voar era comprometida. Tinha garras vermelhas na ponta dessas asas e no extremo de suas patas amarelas inferiores. Ela tinha um colarinho e uma cauda feitos de penas, assim como uma espécie de anel na testa em formato de caracol.

"O que você quer?" – perguntou Piyomon, sem demonstrar muita curiosidade – "Não sobrou muito para que você destruír. Quer dizer, você veio com Reapermon, não é?"

"Acalme-se." – disse BlackTailmon, em um tom incrivelmente calmo. – "Eu só estou aqui para conversar."

(...)

As paredes do Castelo Flutuante tremiam devido ao impacto. Em algum lugar, em algum dos andares superiores ou inferiores, deveria estar ocorrendo uma batalha terrível. Isso porque a cada golpe desferido, toda a ilha parecia estar sofrendo um terremoto. O chão balançava para um lado e para o outro, por pouco não fazendo tudo desabar encima das cabeças de nossos heróis.

Mas qualquer que fosse o motivo dos tremores, o grupo liderado por Yamato e Daisuke era grato a ele. Porque, devido àquilo, não restou um guarda atento pelo caminho deles. Os desatentos acabaram pagando o preço por tentar impedi-los de passar.

"Estamos quase lá!" – Anunciou o loiro mais velho, sem parar de correr – "É logo ali na frente!"

E então, para a surpresa de todos, um dos corredores em que eles estavam passando foi bloqueado por uma figura já conhecida. Porém, BlackRapidmon já não estava tão bem quanto pouco tempo atrás.

Qualquer que tenha sido oponente dele, fez o peito da armadura preta rachar, parte do mecanismo que cobria a orelha direita se partir e inutilizou praticamente todo o seu armamento. Não havia sinal de cortes ou arranhões. Parecia que as partes tinham sido arrancadas ou esmurradas, peça por peça.

"Vocês..." – silabou o Digimon negro – "O que vocês fizeram com ele? Porque ele está tão poderoso?"

O androide ia murmurar outra coisa, quando algo o interrompeu: Um dinossauro de pele laranja, com listras azuis e chifre marrom investiu contra ele. Blackrapidmon se chocou contra uma das colunas do castelo e o teto começou a rachar. Os digiescolhidos e seus digimons olhavam para cima, desesperados, quando uma voz familiar lhes chamou:

"Por aqui! Rápido!"

Taichi estava a alguns passos deles, carregando alguém nas costas. O garoto apontava com a cabeça para um corredor logo à frente, correndo naquela direção logo em seguida. Os outros o acompanharam, seguidos por Greymon, a forma evoluída do parceiro do rapaz. Devido ao seu tamanho, o dinossauro gigante levou também alguns pedaços das paredes e das portas consigo.

Eles chegaram a um salão gigantesco, agora lotado de Bakemons e outros digimons das trevas. O grupo de digiescolhidos não teve tempo de parar. Seguindo as ordens de Taichi, eles se mantiveram juntos, em formação V. Os digimons se separaram e aqueles que podiam se transformaram imediatamente.

Iniciaram então sua corrida. Greymon foi obrigado a segurar sozinho dois DarkTyranomons, chifrando um e cuspindo fogo no outro. Angemon disparou um raio de luz que derrubou um Devidramon, empurrando-o para longe da formação dos digiescolhidos.

E eles corriam. Stingmon segurou a cabeça de um Airdramon e afastou-o do caminho. ExVeemon atingiu alguns digimons minúsculos que lembravam a forma de uma aranha com seu lazer laranja. Hawkmon arremessou a pena que havia em sua testa como uma Shuriken, fazendo um pedregulho enorme cair encima de vários inimigos.

Garurumon se colocou na frente dos Digiescolhidos e cuspiu uma nova labareda de fogo azul. Os Bakemons que estavam diante dele, coitados, nem tiveram chance.

Finalmente, os garotos cruzaram o portão principal e saíram em uma planície árida e sem vida. As formas evoluídas de seus digimons seguiram o grupo, escapando por muito pouco do desabamento que ocorreu na parte norte do castelo. Arfando, suando, eles pararam um segundo para olhar à sua volta.

E voltaram a se desesperar.

Estavam cercados. Um exército ainda maior, cercado de digimons negros, cada um mais nefasto que o outro. Todos encaravam os garotos com seus olhos vermelhos e amarelos. Eles engoliram o seco. Os digimons rodearam seus parceiros humanos e se prepararam para a batalha.

Quando de repente, todos eles ouviram um som agudo. Um disparo, uma verdadeira onda de energia colossal, vinda do castelo, varreu uma parte do exército gigante do mapa. O raio de luz verde, que parecia ter vários metros de diâmetro, durou apenas alguns segundos e desapareceu.

Tantos os digimons malignos quanto os digiescolhidos foram forçados a olhar quando, no espaço que havia entre os grupos, uma gigantesca cratera se abriu, seguida de mais um dos terremotos que tanto assolavam aquele castelo.

No meio da cratera, havia dois guerreiros de armadura. Um deles segurava a mascara do outro e pressionava contra o chão, como se quisesse esmagar a cabeça do adversário contra a força da palma de sua mão.

O guerreiro que estava no chão murmurou alguma coisa. O guerreiro de pé interrompeu seu ataque e olhou fixamente para seu adversário. Naquele momento, Takeru e os outros reconheceram que o que estava no chão era o próprio paladino prateado, ChaosDukemon. Mas seu estado era deplorável. Com partes da armadura faltando, o peitoral todo rachado e suas armas quebradas.

O guerreiro que estava de pé não disse nada. E no instante em que todos achavam que a luta tinha acabado, ele acertou o calcanhar direito no peito de ChaosDukemon com pura violência. O paladino prateado urrou de dor, quando a cratera em volta deles afundou ainda mais devido ao impacto. Ele perdeu a consciência e desabou.

E então, se afastando da erosão com passos rápidos, finalmente o guerreiro que estava de pé mostrou sua face. Sua armadura era completa, negra como a noite. Ombreiras, luvas, botas, peitoral e uma máscara, tudo totalmente preto, coberto de linhas douradas com algumas partes vermelhas. Seu Design tinha toques draconianos, com três garras douradas nos pés. Em suas costas, havia uma capa azul e algum tipo de mecanismo que lembrava a forma de duas asas.

O guerreiro ergueu a palma de sua mão para os Digiescolhidos e uma energia verde, igual a que disparou do castelo há pouco tempo, começou a brilhar.

Na hora, Takeru, Daisuke e os outros que o conheciam sabiam quem era.

Aquela era a descrição perfeita para um Cavaleiro Negro.

(...)

**Continua!**

**Dicionário do capítulo:**

Duke-chan: Uma maneira "carinhosa" de se referir à ChaosDukemon. Da a impressão que paladino é algum tipo de criança, o que indica uma possível provocação ao paladino prateado.

Onii-Chan: Irmão mais velho. Um termo japonês para isso, que eu não posso me deixar escrever de outra forma. Fica realmente feio tentar traduzir, mas é bom que saibam o significado.

DigiData – Unleash: Liberar, quebrar as barreiras, expandir. Explicações melhores nos próximos capítulos.

Fairu Tou: Ilha arquivo. O lugar onde Taichi e os outros Visitaram o digimundo pela primeira vez.

Draconianos: Caso alguém não saiba à que isso se refere, significa: "Que tem a forma de um dragão". Escamas, partes do corpo, patas, etc...


	10. Capítulo 10

Capítulo 10 – Sombras do passado

Ninguém se atreveria a mover um músculo. Os digiescolhidos estavam entre a cruz e a espada naquele momento.

Para qualquer lado que tentassem fugir, eles estavam cercados pelo exército de digimons negros, que até o momento não tinha feito nada. Provavelmente querendo evitar outro disparo de energia, igual ao que tinha ocorrido há pouco tempo.

Além disso, o terreno em volta era instável e rochoso, composto de diversas rachaduras irregulares. Em outras palavras: qualquer passo em falso poderia custar a vida.

E como se isso não bastasse, eles ainda tinham que lidar com o Cavaleiro Negro. Ele, que tinha acabado de executar uma seqüência de ações brutais e aparentava estar bem irritado. Ele, que ainda mantinha a palma da mão erguida e apontada para os garotos.

"Vocês acham que é o Dorumon?" – indagou Miyako, falando no menor volume possível.

"Tudo o que eu sei é que ele está mirando na gente." – disse Ken, quase sussurrando. – "Então não acho que nos veja como aliados. Independente disso, acredito que seja imprudente atacá-lo agora."

"É, não depois do que ele fez com aquele cara." – afirmou Daisuke, que ouvia atentamente a conversa dos dois. Ele apontou com sua luva amarela para a fenda onde estava o corpo imóvel de ChaosDukemon e todos concordaram discretamente.

Por um tempo, o guerreiro de armadura negra permaneceu em silêncio. Os Digiescolhidos e seus digimons podiam inclusive ouvir a respiração descompassada dele. Podiam sentir seus olhos profundos e amarelos analisando-os de cima a baixo. Como se estivesse escolhendo quem deveria morrer.

Melhor dizendo: quem deveria morrer _primeiro_.

O olhar do guerreiro se demorou um pouco em Taichi. Não exatamente no garoto em si, e sim na pessoa que ele carregava em suas costas.

Takeru teve um pequeno pressentimento. Como se pudesse prever o perigo, ele se jogou por cima de seu antigo líder gritando "Cuidado!", no momento exato em que um disparo de energia verde passou zunindo e por pouco não atingiu a cabeça dos dois.

Ninguém viu de onde veio. Foi tão rápido que mal deu tempo de olhar para trás e cobrir os ouvidos. O raio passou por todos e explodiu em um ponto distante.

Como conseqüência, o exército que cercava os digiescolhidos acabou debandando. Alguns fugiram pelo ar, outros retornaram ao que restou castelo. Mas todos perceberam que se envolver em uma luta contra o Cavaleiro Negro não valia o risco.

A cabeça dos digiescolhidos ainda vibrava devido ao impacto. Todos se viraram e procuraram a origem daquele golpe.

Mas ele não estava lá. O cavaleiro não estava lá.

Em um piscar de olhos, ele reapareceu ao lado de onde Taichi e Takeru estavam caídos. Já estava com o punho direito erguido e tinha os olhos amarelos bem abertos. Os dois garotos mal tiveram tempo de se levantar quando o Cavaleiro berrou com uma voz claramente corrompida pela escuridão:

"_**Desapareça**_... **DESAPAREÇA**!"

E então tudo pareceu acontecer em câmera lenta. O líder dos antigos digiescolhidos, de maneira ágil, fez um rolamento e desviou do murro que se aproximava.

O rapaz sentiu suas costas leves, notando em seguida uma coisa importante: ele havia derrubado a pessoa que estava carregando no instante em que foi empurrado.

Por sorte, Takeru também percebeu esse detalhe. Sabendo que não havia tempo para desviar, tudo o que o garoto pôde fazer foi se jogar novamente, desta vez sobre a pessoa que Taichi havia deixado cair.

O risco e a morte certa lhe assustaram, inicialmente. Afinal, que ideia foi aquela? Salvar alguém da morte, morrendo em seu lugar? Mas, pensando bem, o loiro não se perdoaria se ficasse parado sem fazer nada. Estava seguindo puramente seu instinto, que lhe dizia para fazer o que era certo.

Antes que houvesse tempo para mais dúvidas, o punho do Cavaleiro negro desceu e criou uma nova cratera ao redor daquela área.

O golpe, entretanto, não chegou a atingir o adolescente. Angemon, que tentou interceptar o ataque no último segundo, acabou usando o próprio corpo para evitar que seu parceiro e a pessoa ao seu lado saíssem feridos. As penas de suas asas brancas se espalharam pelo ar e ele retornou para a forma Seichouki com um brilho dourado.

Uma onda de vento se propagou, seguida de uma densa camada de poeira. Daisuke e os outros sentiram os pés deixarem o chão no momento em que o impacto também lhes atingiu. Cada Digimon teve que resgatar seu respectivo parceiro, antes que aquela ventania soprasse-os para longe.

"_Tudo isso só com o movimento de um braço!?" _– Analisou Yamato, temendo saber o que aconteceria se o inimigo resolvesse lutar à sério.

O corpo de Patamon finalmente desabou alguns metros ao lado Takeru. Este último ficou paralisado, sem saber o que dizer. Ele tinha que se levantar, pegar seu Digimon, a pessoa ao seu lado e dar o fora dali.

Só então o loiro percebeu que, no calor do momento, seus braços haviam envolvido, de forma protetora, o corpo daquela pessoa... Uma garota de cabelos castanhos e vestes cor de rosa, que ainda estava desacordada.

E os dois estavam com os rostos bem próximos um do outro.

"Hi...Hikari!" – espantou-se o rapaz, ao mesmo tempo confuso e envergonhado pela proximidade. "Mas... Como!? Você está bem?Por favor, Hikari, abra os olhos!"

Ele continuou chamando, sacudindo de leve o ombro dela, mas a garota não respondeu.

A essa altura, a poeira já havia baixado. O Cavaleiro negro afastou o que restava dela com seus braços e iniciou uma investida. Foi quando uma chifrada atingiu-lhe no peito ,forçando o guerreiro a recuar alguns passos.

Greymon rugia contra ele. Depois de gritar "**Mega Flame!**", o dinossauro laranja cuspiu uma bola de fogo, achando que poderia atingir seu adversário enquanto estava distraído. Entretanto, as chamas simplesmente tocaram a superfície de sua armadura e ricochetearam para cima, sem nem mesmo chamuscar a tintura.

Irritado, o cavaleiro negro agarrou a cauda de seu oponente com as duas mãos e começou a girá-la bem rápido, como estivesse sacudindo uma boneca de trapos. Em seguida saltou, cruzando os braços por cima da cabeça.

Garurumon tentou acompanhar o movimento, cuspindo uma labareda de fogo azul contra o guerreiro. Novamente, o calor só se espalhou pela parte externa da armadura, sem nunca penetrá-la.

E antes que as quatro patas do Digimon lobo tocassem o chão, ele foi atingido em pleno ar pelo corpo do dinossauro gigante. Como se Greymon fosse algum tipo de espada sendo brandida.

Quando se colidiram, os dois digimons esgotaram suas energias e foram forçados a regredir para a forma anterior. Yamato e Taichi gritaram pelos nomes de seus parceiros, no instante em que eles caíram do céu. O guerreiro negro, no entanto, expandiu os dois mecanismos em suas costas e alçou vôo.

Stigmon e ExVeemon tentaram segui-lo. Ambos se lançaram na direção do inimigo e começaram a trocar alguns golpes assim que fizeram contato. Mas eles logo perceberam que chutes e socos não serviriam de nada, já que todos eram defendidos ou desviados com facilidade.

O guerreiro de armadura berrou novamente e uma aura de trevas passou a envolver seu corpo. Como se fosse uma chama poderosa, que não descansaria a até consumir tudo o que se colocava no caminho de seu invocador.

Os dois agressores hesitaram por um momento, diante da forma que seu oponente tinha tomado. Aproveitando a oportunidade, o Cavaleiro criou um círculo mágico em cada mão, apontando para seus dois alvos.

"**Digitalize of Soul!**" – ele proferiu.

E então, dois novos disparos de energia se seguiram. Assim como da última vez, o diâmetro de cada golpe era tão absurdo que praticamente engoliu os corpos dos parceiros de Daisuke e Ken, queimando-os dos pés à cabeça.

Até que, por fim, voltou a reinar o silêncio. O cenário ficou devastado, somando duas novas erosões depois que Veemon e Wormmon foram ao chão. O único Digimon que restou de pé foi Hawkmon que, por insistência de Miyako, não tinha se envolvido na luta.

A desculpa dela foi que ele não podia evoluir. O que a garota não tinha coragem de dizer é que não queria que seu digimon se tornasse mais uma das vítimas.

Novamente, o guerreiro de armadura negra pousou e avançou alguns passos na direção de Hikari. Parou diante dela e do rapaz de olhos claros que a segurava nos braços. Ao perceber o que estava prestes a acontecer, Takeru apertou ainda mais o seu abraço.

"_Eu quase já a perdi uma vez..._" – pensava o garoto, encarando o seu destino, sem fazer esforço para fugir – "_Não vou abandoná-la de novo!_".

Ele ouviu seu irmão e os outros chamarem pelo seu nome. Era tarde demais para salvá-lo, é claro. Porém, antes que o punho do Cavaleiro pudesse atingir o loiro, uma luz branca forçou todos a cobrirem seus olhos.

Era como se o corpo de Hikari tivesse se transformado em um farol. Os raios iluminados se espalharam por toda a superfície da ilha flutuante. Como se seu poder fosse capaz de acabar com toda a escuridão.

Em algum lugar, os digiescolhidos ouviram uma voz gritar:

"_**NÃO! ELE ESTAVA TÃO PERTO!**_"

E pelo tom grave da voz, já se sabia que era o próprio Reapermon amaldiçoando aquela luz, que tocou o corpo de cada Digimon ferido, cada digiescolido, envolvendo-os em seu calor reconfortante até que eles não puderam ver mais nada.

(...)

Takeru despertou do que parecia ser um sonho. Ao seu redor, tudo era claro e branco como se ele estivesse diante de um salão imenso daquela mesma cor, sem portas ou janelas à vista. O rapaz estava de pé, ainda meio tonto, quando as lembranças dos acontecimentos recentes lhe vieram à mente.

"Hikari! Onde está você?" – gritou o loiro, desesperado.

Mas por alguns segundos, não houve resposta. Até que, um a um, Taichi, Yamato, Ken, Miyako e Daisuke se juntaram ao loiro, cada um deles acompanhado de seu respectivo Digimon. Todos pareciam igualmente confusos, se perguntando como tinham parado naquele lugar.

E mais ninguém apareceu. Nem o Cavaleiro negro, nem a garota que ele tentou matar.

"Takeru!" – disse Patamon, vindo voando na direção de seu parceiro humano – "Que bom que está bem!"

O rapaz aparou o monstrinho em seus braços quando se lembrou da batalha que havia ocorrido. E naquele momento notou algo importante: os ferimentos e queimaduras de todos os presentes haviam desaparecido. Como se houvessem sido curados.

"Afinal, que lugar é esse?" – resmungou Takeru, arrumando o chapéu em sua cabeça e oferecendo o espaço para Patamon se apoiar.

Foi quando uma voz calma, vinda das costas de onde o garoto estava, lhe respondeu:

"Onde há luz, naturalmente nascem as trevas."

Todos se viraram para poder encarar Hikari. Ela estava de pé, sem nenhum tipo de ferimento à vista. O que, para um garoto loiro em particular, não deixou de ser um alívio. Porém, tinha alguma coisa errada. Era como a voz dela não fosse a mesma. Como se a pessoa estivesse falando fosse alguém totalmente diferente da garota que eles conheciam.

Foi então que, como se obedecessem às suas palavras, a sombra de cada um dos presentes se projetou no chão.

"Luz e Trevas são como dois lados de uma mesma paixão." – continuou a irmã de Taichi, com um olhar vago e sereno – "Entretanto, quando o poder das trevas aumenta..."

E antes que ela pudesse terminar sua explicação, o cenário mudou novamente. As sombras dos garotos se alongaram de tal forma que todo o chão ficou coberto. Aquela escuridão se espalhou para as paredes, para o teto, mergulhando o salão em uma penumbra assustadora.

"Essas palavras..." – murmurou Yamato – "Você é..."

"O que houve, Hikari!?" – perguntou Daisuke, ainda sem entender o que estava acontecendo. – "Do que você está falando?"

"Não..." – murmurou Taichi, trocando olhares com Takeru e o irmão dele –"Não é Hikari que está falando. Aquele é..."

E pela cara que o ruivo de cabelos espetados, ele continuou sem entender nada. Foi quando a voz de Hikari completou:

"Eu sou aquele que deseja o equilíbrio no mundo dos Digimons."

"Mas como pode ser?" – perguntou Ken, um pouco incrédulo. – "Porque você não fala com sua própria voz?"

"Eu sou diferente." – respondeu a voz de Hikari, ainda sem expressão em seu rosto – "Sou feito de dados, como os Digimons. Mas não tenho corpo físico para me materializar. Peguei o corpo dessa garota emprestado, já somente aqueles que têm um poder como o dela podem receber minhas palavras."

Levou algum tempo para absorver aquela informação. Ken e Miyako estavam aceitando razoavelmente bem. Afinal, estamos falando do Digimundo. Tudo poderia acontecer.

O único que realmente estava revoltado era Daisuke. Não importa o quanto os outros tentassem, não conseguiriam convencê-lo de que aquela pessoa não era Hikari. Que por sinal, ele não tinha ideia de como tinha chegado ali.

Mas como ninguém reclamou, o rapaz decidiu não se pronunciar. Odiava ser deixado de lado daquele jeito. Odiava não saber de algo que os outros sabiam. Mas por hora, a garota de quem ele gostava estava viva e bem. Para ele, isso bastou.

"Já faz muito tempo, digiescolhidos." – disse Hikari, sorrindo gentilmente para Taichi, Takeru e Yamato, passando o olhar pelos outros três como se não os reconhecesse. – "Sete anos desde que nos encontramos. Nunca imaginei que este dia chegaria. Mas, mesmo fraco como estou, não posso perder vocês para o vazio sem nem ao menos lhes dar uma chance de lutar."

"Espere, lutar com o que?" – exclamou Taichi, buscando em vão enxergar algo naquela escuridão. – "Aquele Cavaleiro Negro? Ele está aqui?"

"Hibiki e Dorumon estão a salvo." – afirmou a voz da irmã do garoto. – "Eu preciso mantê-los em um lugar separado. Do contrário, eles realmente matariam vocês. Mas não. Não é contra ele que vocês precisam lutar."

A revelação da garota pegou todos desprevenidos. Seria verdade? Seria o Cavaleiro Negro assassino, na verdade, alguma forma evoluída de Dorumon?Mas então, de onde veio tanto poder? E, talvez principalmente: Porque havia perdido o controle, a ponto de atacar qualquer um que via pela frente?

"Eu não tenho muito tempo." – alertou a voz da garota de cabelos morenos – "Enquanto falamos, meu poder se esvai. Preciso prepará-los antes que seja tarde de mais."

"Tarde demais para que?" – indagou Daisuke, furioso com aquela situação – "O que pode ser pior do que esse maluco e seus raios verdes da morte?"

"Por favor, não diga isso." – pediu a menina à frente dele – "Aqueles dois são a única chance que vocês têm de salvarem os seus mundos."

Ela disse isso olhando tanto para os humanos quanto para o digimons. Porém, por algum motivo, parecia estar dizendo muito mais do que era possível compreender naquele momento.

Foi então que a irmã de Taichi movimentou os braços, fazendo escuridão que os cercava desaparecer. Aos poucos, o cenário foi clareando, até que finalmente os garotos puderam reconhecer algumas imagens.

Eles estavam agora em um vasto deserto. Em diferentes pontos, havia grandes colunas de pedra do tamanho de uma pequena montanha. Toda vez que o vento soprava, carregava consigo parte da terra e da poeira que cobriam toda a vastidão daquele terreno.

"Onde estamos?" – questionou Miyako – "Voltamos para o Digimundo?"

"De fato, este é o Digimundo." – afirmou Hikari, em um tom misterioso. – "Mas não o de vocês."

E, daquele momento em diante, Daisuke não estava entendendo mais nada. Afinal, como seria possível? Que outro Digimundo poderia existir, que não era o deles? E, por tudo o que é Sagrado, como é que aquela pessoa estava mostrando tudo aquilo?

"Hibiki e Dorumon precisam ser salvos da escuridão, de modo que eles possam lutar por vocês." – continuou a voz da garota – "Mas para isso, vocês precisam ver o que ele viu. Sentir o que ele sentiu. Porque se vocês não puderem ajudá-lo, ele nunca será capaz de se perdoar. E então, tudo estará perdido."

Um trovão ecoou, fazendo com que instintivamente todos os presentes olhassem para cima. O que eles viram no lugar do céu nublado foi algo completamente diferente: Um globo, semelhante ao formato do planeta terra.

Era como uma projeção digital de todos os oceanos na cor azul escuro. Mas no lugar onde teoricamente deveriam estar os continentes, ilhas e outros pedaços de terra, pintados de verde ou de alguma cor mais viva, tudo o que eles viam eram um borrão cinza e marrom.

O planeta inteiro parecia estar morto. Como se estivesse a ponto de desaparecer.

Espalhados por sua superfície do globo, havia alguns círculos pretos, cujo centro liberava um fluxo constante de dados, no formato de gigantescos raios vermelhos. Esses raios atingiam vários pontos do deserto, mudando de posição no instante em que o planeta acima girava.

Então, de uma coisa dava pra ter certeza: Aquele lugar não era, de maneira nenhuma, o digimundo que os garotos conheciam.

E, mesmo não havendo uma única nuvem à vista, começou a chover. Na verdade, o vento e os trovões também ficaram mais intensos, como se uma verdadeira tempestade estivesse se aproximando.

Estava escuro, mas deu para enxergar de longe seis figuras que caminhavam na direção dos digiescolhidos. Três delas eram digimons na forma Seichouki, das quais somente uma figura era familiar: a de Dorumon, correndo como se não houvesse o amanhã.

Ao lado dos três monstros, estavam três jovens humanos. Dois deles completamente desconhecidos. Cada um estava coberto pelo capuz de uma capa de viagem preta, o que impossibilitava enxergar seus rostos.

Um dos jovens, no entanto, era bem conhecido. Assim que os recém-chegados pararam para recuperar o fôlego, Hibiki removeu o capuz de sua cabeça, deixando que a água da chuva molhasse seus curtos cabelos castanhos. Ele parecia alguns anos mais novo, mas tinha o mesmo olhar determinado do garoto que eles conheciam.

Naquele momento, Takeru e os outros entenderam o que estava acontecendo. De algum modo, eles estavam assistindo uma projeção das memórias do Cavaleiro Negro.

"Acha que os despistamos?" – disse Dorumon, ainda arfando.

Foi quando uma voz masculina desconhecida respondeu:

"Não por muito tempo. Vamos ter que abrir o portal aqui mesmo. Não há um segundo para se perder."

O jovem Hibiki olhou para o horizonte, como se estivesse esperando algo aparecer. Então, enfiou a mão no bolso e tirou dali seu Digivice. Os outros dois adolescentes encapuzados fizeram o mesmo, até que os três disseram, ao mesmo tempo, as seguintes palavras:

"Digital Gate! Open!"

E então, diante deles, um portal se abriu. Era como um pequeno buraco negro, que parecia querer sugar tudo ao seu redor para outra dimensão.

"Deu certo, Ryo!" – exclamou a voz de uma garota, aparentemente feliz. – "Assim como você e Azulongmon disseram que daria!"

"Claro que sim, Kiara." – afirmou o desconhecido coberto por uma capa, em um leve tom de repreensão – "Se estivéssemos errados, não haveria nenhuma esperança."

"Me desculpe..." – murmurou a jovem, baixando de leve a cabeça. – "Não foi minha intenção esquecer o que aconteceu, eu só..."

Sem conseguir encontrar um final para aquela sentença, Kiara cruzou os braços, como se aquela postura ajudasse-a a se manter de pé. Uma lágrima escorreu de seu rosto delicado. Foi naquele momento que ela sentiu um toque de leve em sua bochecha.

Calmamente, Hibiki recuou sua mão, levando com ele a lágrima fujona e todas as outras que ameaçavam escapar dos olhos da garota. Parecia normal para aqueles dois. Um sempre cuidando do outro. Ambos sorriram, até que Kiara que se libertou de seu próprio abraço e sacudiu a cabeça, tentando recuperar sua coragem.

E então, trovejou novamente. Dorumon e seu parceiro humano se colocaram na frente dos demais, encarando o horizonte com os olhos semicerrados por conta da distância. De longe, no céu, vários pontos brilhantes se distinguiam das sombras. E quanto mais o tempo passava, mais esses pontos se aproximavam da localização atual dos garotos.

"Certo." – disse o cavaleiro negro, ainda sem virar seu rosto. – "Eu e Dorumon ficaremos para trás e vamos atrasá-los. Ryo! Monodramon! Levem Kiara e Lopmon daqui!"

Ao ouvir aquelas palavras, a voz da garota encapuzada tomou um aspecto desesperado:

"Como assim?" – questionou ela – "O que quer dizer com isso? Nós não iríamos escapar todos juntos?"

"Alguém tem que ficar para fechar o portal." – revelou Hibiki – "Caso contrário, nenhum de nós sobreviverá..."

O tom sério que ele usava para falar era assustador. Do tipo que estava mesmo disposto a sacrificar a própria vida para permitir que seus aliados atravessassem em segurança.

"Então eu fico!" – gritou Kiara – "Eu e Lopmon fecharemos o..."

"NÃO!" – o Cavaleiro Negro exclamou – "Não ouse terminar essa frase. Eu prefiro morrer a deixar aqueles canalhas encostarem um dedo em você."

E dessa vez, a garota de capuz não pôde conter suas lágrimas. Era difícil dizer o que ela estava sentindo naquele momento. Parecia estar feliz e frustrada ao mesmo tempo com as palavras do garoto.

Não adiantaria tentar convencê-lo do contrario. Hibiki não era do tipo que se salvaria sozinho, enquanto alguém se sacrificava por ele. Seu orgulho era grande demais para isso.

Ainda assim, Kiara não disse nada. Seus braços tremiam, sua voz arfava, sua respiração falhava. Não havia tempo. Não havia opções.

Ela se virou, provavelmente para tentar convencer seu amigo a mudar de ideia, quando algo inexplicável aconteceu:

Hibiki foi atingido nas costas. O golpe veio Monodramon, um dos três digimons que, teoricamente, deveriam ser seus aliados.

O cenário começou a ficar turvo e nublado. Como se, dali para frente, as memórias do cavaleiro negro fossem um borrão infinito. A última coisa que Daisuke e os outros ouviram o rapaz de cabelos castanhos murmurar foi:

"Porque?"

Antes que ele caísse no chão, inconsciente.

(...)

**Continua!**


End file.
